3 Ha a titok nem titok többé
by KatieWR
Summary: A sorozat 3. része... YAOI/Shounen-ai, 18 ...
1. Régi új táborosok

Ha a titok nem titok többé

A _Lovas tábor _és a _Csupán pár nap _folytatása!

Elérkezett a nyári lovas tábor nyitó szezonja, s mint az előző három évben, Edward most is töretlen jókedvvel vág neki. Biztos benne, hogy immáron semmi nincs, ami zavarhatná – Jackpot felől többet nem kell aggódnia, Royjal pedig barátok lettek. Vagy esetleg többet éreznek egymás iránt puszta barátságnál?

Egy biztos, nem minden úgy sül el, ahogyan azt az ember tervezné, ismét szembe kell nézniük azzal, hogy valaki keresztbe akar tenni nekik…

Régi-új táborosok

Felhőtlen nyári délután volt. A hőmérő higanyszála megkörnyékezte a huszonöt Celsius fokot. A madarak csiripeltek, a fű zöldellt, lágy szellő járta a Kék tó környékét bekukkantva a fák odvába, a völgyek mélyére, a nyitott ablakú házakba, a lovaktól illatos istállókba.

Ám mindez nem volt érzékelhető az autópályán egy légkondicionált autóban, ahogy a ló szállítóban utazó két táltos sem érezhette a csodálatos délutánt. A kocsiban halk zene szólt, a fiatalok vidáman csevegtek. Vagyis, majdnem vidáman.

- Azért ez az út vonattal két óra és még egy órás gyaloglás a városból – jegyezte meg Edward.

- Na, adjatok hálát, amiért van jogsim – mosolyodott el büszkén Roy.

- Pár év múlva nekem is lesz – legyintett Ed.

- Mennyi idős is vagy? – érdeklődött a feketehajú.

- Tizenhat – közölte.

- Jól van, Törpikém, várhatsz még arra a jogsira egy kicsit – vigyorgott el gonoszan.

- Tudod ki a kicsi! – kiabálta.

- Bátyó, nyugi – kérte Alphonse a hátsó ülésről.

- Ha odaértünk megnézheted magad! – fenyegetőzött és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

- Ha odaértünk – ismételte nyomatékosan. – Téged lehet, hogy kiteszlek.

- Azt próbáld meg! Az autópályán meg egyébként sem tehetsz ki.

- Mért ne? Egyébként nem mondom ki, minek néznének, ha stoppolni próbálnál… - gondolkodott el Roy.

- Még egy ilyen, és komolyan átrendezem az arcod! – indulatoskodott.

- Gyere nyugodtan, nem ijedek meg egy bolhától! – Ed nem válaszolt, csak fülébe dugta az mp3 lejátszója hangszóróit és az út további részén csendben bámult ki az ablakon.

Begördültek a birtok kapuján, Roy fékezett, a kocsi még meg sem állt, mikor Edward már ki is ugrott. Amint leállt a motor a háznál nyílt egy ajtó, s egy lány lépett ki.

Barna, egyenes hajú, és sötét bőrű, sötétbarna szemű, középmagas.

- Edward! Mi az, hogy már megint több mint egy hete nem hallottam rólad?! – fogadta a barnahajú, kissé élesen, bár látszott, hogy örül a fiúnak.

- Én is örülök neked, Jasmine – mosolyodott el ártatlanul.

- Lusta vagy gép elé ülni, vagy legalább a telefonodat a közelben tartani, mi?!

- A telefonom tényleg mindig fent marad a szobámban, a gép meg… passz, hogy mikor ültem utoljára előtte – vakargatta meg a tarkóját egy kínos vigyor kíséretében. Fekete kutya ugrott ki a kocsiból és rohant feléjük, körbeugrálta a lányt, majd a szőke hívószavára mellette termett és leült.

- Hát Ő? – pillantott Jas az ebre.

- Blacky, a házőrzőnk. Muszáj volt elhozni, mert Anyuék elmentek egy hosszú hétvégére, és nem volt senki, aki gondját viselné addig – magyarázta.

- „Anyuék"? – csodálkozott el.

- Anyu meg Apa – bólintott.

- Apukátok megkerült, és nekem még csak nem is szóltok?! Na, szépen vagyunk! Hol van Al?

- Gondolom, Fürgézik – vont vállat.

- Ed! Jackpot a ló szállítóban alszik? – kiabált oda Roy.

- Megyek már, ne nyávogj! – szólt vissza. – Jössz?

- Persze, megyek – mosolyodott el.

Jackpot teljes lelki nyugalommal léptetett le a rámpán. Körülnézett, megrázta magát és egy horkantással nyugtázta, ismerős helyen van. Szőke szőre fénylett a napon, kicsit fakóbb sörényében egyetlen gubanc sem volt.

- Találkozhatsz a régi barátaiddal – simogatta meg az orrát Ed és elmosolyodott.

- Hihetetlen – álmélkodott Jasmine. – Mintha kicserélték volna! Biztos, hogy Ő Főnyeremény? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Teljesen. Válnék Én meg Tőle?

- Ez igaz, totál bele vagy zúgva – kuncogott.

- Tényleg, mi van a barátoddal? – érdeklődött.

- Féltékeny – sóhajtotta fáradtan a lány. – Mindenkire, aki fiú, és aki a közelembe jön. Meg persze, a lovakra, főleg Roulette-re.

- Jackpot is féltékeny – jegyezte meg.

- Ugyan kire?

- Fürgére. Shadowra. Akármelyik lóhoz érek, Ő rögtön megsértődik. A múltkor csak Fürge futószárát akartam felkötni, hogy ne akadjon bele semmibe, erre ledobott és elszelelt – mesélte.

- Gratulálok a féltékeny lovadhoz – mosolyodott el.

- Köszi – vigyorgott.

Ellátták a lovakat, majd kivitték Őket a karámokhoz. A lovaknál egy lány ült a kerítésen, s egy gyönyörű sötétbarna-bíboros fehér krémes sörényű lóval társalgott vidáman.

- Síva – mondta Roy. – A nyáron került ide. Rita beleszerelmesedett – mutatott most a lányra. Az feléjük fordult és integetett. Jasmine vissza.

Rita hosszú vörös hajú, zöldesszürkés szemű lány volt, kissé szeplős arccal, és világos bőrrel. Kedves mosollyal fogadta Őket.

- Innen nézve sziklás hegységi – jegyezte meg Ed, ahogy még egyszer végignézett Síván.

- Az is – bólintott Roy.

- Azt hittem, elnyelt Titeket a föld! – mondta kicsit rosszallón Rita Jasminera és Royra nézve.

- Én elköszöntem, mielőtt elmentem – védekezett Roy.

- Én meg pakoltam – vont vállat Jasmine.

- Alphonse Elric – mutatkozott be elsőnek a fiatalabbik Elric.

- Edward, Al bátyja – intett, Ed.

- Rita – mosolygott Rájuk a lány. – Hű, Ő Jackpot? Régen láttam… sokat változott.

- Mért kérdezi meg mindenki? – forgatta szemeit Ed, de mosolygott.

- Talán, mert tényleg, mintha kicserélték volna – hallatszott egy ismerős hang hátulról.

- Hello, Ben! Örülök, hogy látlak – köszönt az idősödő istállómesternek.

- Én is – bólintott. – Ezúttal milyen bravúrral készülsz?

- Semmivel, becs' szó!

- Ajánlom is!

- Egyébként, kik lesznek még? – kérdezte Al.

- Jön még Mark és Rich, meg egy srác és két lány, rajtunk kívül – felelt Roy.

- Az érdekes lesz – jegyezte meg Jas. – Az első emeleten két szoba van, az összes többit festik, és a két szobában nyolc ágy van, de Mi kilencen vagyunk – számolt utána.

A szőke egy pillanatra megdermedt, szemei megvillantak, gyilkos pillantást küldött a feketehajú felé.

- Nagy ügy, valaki alhat nálam – vont vállat Roy.

- Honnan tudom, hogy Én leszek az a szerencsés? – sóhajtott Ed, közben a karám kapuja felé indult, hogy beengedje Nyereményt.

- Ha már így felajánlottad… - mosolyodott el a házigazda.

- Mondtam Én! – Jackpot vidáman ügetett oda a lovakhoz, Fürgével a nyomában.

- Jós tehetséged már-már rémisztő – csipkelődött Jas.

- Pedig nemigen látok előre dolgokat – vont vállat. Jackpot visszatért a kerítéshez, és nyugodtan tűrte, hogy a szőke felfeküdjön a hátára.

Vacsora után a szokásos bemutatkozás jött. A régi táborosok – Jasmine, Rita, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Mark és Richard – mind bal szélre ültek. Csakhogy Ben átlátott rajtuk, és direkt balról indította a bemutatkozást.

Így kiderült, hogy az újak közül a barna rövid hajú srác Jim, tizenhat éves, négy éve lovagol. Első pillantásra magabiztosnak, nyugodtnak, szimpatikusnak tűnt.

A mosolygós, kékszemű hosszú, barna hajú lány Edith volt, aki öt éve lovagol és tizenhat éves.

A kissé félénk, visszahúzódó lány Gabriella, hosszú szőke haját lófarokba kötve hordta, szemei kékesszürkések. Három éve lovagol és tizenöt éves.

Ritáról is kiderült, hogy tizennégy, és, hogy már négy éve koptatja a nyerget.

Hamar megtalálták a közös hangot, a lányok szobájában addig beszélgettek, míg Ben fel nem ment, hogy nem lehet Tőlük aludni.

Edward és Roy egymás mögött baktattak fel a harmadikon lévő padlásszobába. A szőke elhúzta a száját, mikor belépett.

- Mi az? – kérdezte a házigazda.

- Semmi, semmi, csak… itt már nem lesz olyan illat, amit megszoktam – vont vállat, és ellépett az idősebb mellett.

- Van helyette más… Hol akarsz aludni? – pillantott most Rá.

- A matrac jó lesz.

- Biztos?

- Aludj csak az ágyadban – bólintott.

- Ha jobban meggondolom, elférünk ott ketten is – mosolyodott el.

- Felejts el! – mordult mogorván.

- Mért? – pislogott értetlenül.

- Egy: mert szemét vagy – mondta, közben már a matracon ült. – És mert még csak meg sem említetted, hogy festenek… - morogta el a végét. Roy is leült az ágyára, kinyitotta az ablakot, hűvös nyári levegő tódult be a csillagos ég alól.

- Megnyugodhatsz, többször ellenőriztem a csapóajtókat, a szekrényeket meg legfeljebb dinamittal lehetne arrébb tenni, mind be van építve a falba – közben Edet figyelte, aki elfeküdt a takaró alatt. Arany szemei nem fordultak felé, inkább a mennyezetet bámulták.

- Jó…

- Egyébként meg, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a kocsim be van poloskázva, az úton nem említhettem meg, a szüleid előtt meg pláne nem – tette hozzá.

- Jó – hallatszott ismét a válasz, majd a szőke elfordult Tőle, és nyár ellenére nyakig húzta a takarót.

Roy csak megrázta a fejét, sóhajtott, majd elnyúlt az ágya felett lévő olvasó lámpa kapcsolójáért és sötét borult a tágas padlásszobára. Felkelt az ágyról, odaült a matrac és az ágy közé. A sötétben figyelte a szőkét, hallotta, hogy légzése még nem túl egyenletes, nem alhat még.

Hallotta Roy mozdulatait, érezte, hogy mögé ült. Ugyan az idősebb nem ért hozzá, mégis pontosan tudta hol van. Érezte, hogy Őt nézi, ami zavarta, mocorgott egy kicsit, majd szembe fordult a sráccal. Arany szemei résnyire nyíltak, majd mivel a sötétben teljesen mindegy volt, körbe pislogott. Hozzászokott a sötétséghez, pontosan látta a feketehajú körvonalait.

A kintről beszűrődő gyér fényben Edward szemei mintha világítottak volna. Elmosolyodott, tényleg ébren van. Keze lassan indult meg az arca felé, gyengéden simított végig rajta, ajkai mentén is végighúzta egyik ujját.

Halkan sóhajtott és behunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést. Így már valahogy nem tudott haragudni Rá. Pedig délután a kocsiban, majd a karámoknál valósággal forrt a dühtől. De ez most mind eltűnt. Rájött, mennyire hiányzott neki Roy, pedig csak pár napja ment el Tőlük.

Ültében közelebb hajolt a szőkéhez, ajkai alig érintették a másikéit, majd elfeküdt a szőnyegen, és az amúgy is lassan szétzilálódó fonatot kezdte bontogatni.

Szőke tincsei elterültek körülötte. Őt ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, csillogó szemei Roy arcát fürkészték, aki pont úgy fordult, hogy egy kis fény esett Rá, így látta.

- Nem tűnt még fel, hogy… - kezdte, közben karjait feje alá húzva figyelte a mellette fekvőt, - … csak azért csinálom, mert jó nézni, ha pukkadsz? – mosolyodott el.

- Nem pukkadok! – morogta, és felült, megrázta fejét, haja a vállain és a hátán terült szét. A takaró az ölébe csúszott Ő maga a térdeire hajtotta a fejét. – Mondtam már, hogy bunkó vagy? – érdeklődte csípősen.

- Kismilliószor – sóhajtotta. – Aludni kéne, nem? Hosszú napunk lesz holnap, és hamarabb kelek – ásítással fejezte be a mondatot.

- Aludjunk – bólintott, de még nem mozdult. Ellenben Roy visszamászott az ágyába és kis helyezkedés után megszólalt:

- Van még egy szabad helyem, ha mégis érdekelne.

Ed úgyis mindegy alapon vállat vont, majd mellé feküdt, de a hátát fordította felé.

- Akkor is bunkó vagy – mormogta, de azért hagyta, hogy Roy megölelje.

- Tudom – vigyorodott el. Kicsit közelebb bújt hozzá, és lehunyta sötét szemeit. – Jó éjt.

- Ja… - hallatszott még, s már aludt is.


	2. Szökő szőke

Szökő szőke

Jackpot lépett egyet hátra, mikor az idegen fiú bekukkantott a bokszába. Idegesen horkantott, majd kíváncsian szimatolt a fiú felé.

Hol van már Edward? Ilyenkor már rég itt szokott lenni! És ki ez? Ő ugyan nem megy sehová vele!

Ed éppen akkor csúsztatta helyére az ágyat, amikor Roy belépett, hogy felébressze. Leporolta magát - a titkos járatok nem lettek tisztábbak az elmúlt egy évben.

Roy végignézett a szőkén. Megcsóválta a fejét, odalépett hozzá, letörölt az arcáról egy kis koszt, majd apró szájra puszit adott neki. De a szőke elkapta az ingjét is visszarántotta magához.

- Ne szórakozz! – morogta és lejjebb húzta, hogy elérje. Gyors csókot váltottak, majd elengedte, de most Roy kapott utána. Karjánál fogva húzta vissza.

- Én szórakozok? – kérdezte szinte súgva.

- Hülye… - mormogta, bár nem tiltakozott a helyzet ellen. Inkább csak közelebb bújt hozzá, szorosan, egy rajzlap sem fért volna közéjük. Felnézett a srácra, aki kissé lehajolt hozzá és hosszan, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Talán percekig, talán órákig álltak ott egymást ölelve, az idő múlását nem érzékelték.

- Hé, Ed! Ha most keltél fel, azt ajánlom, csipkedd magad, mert felmegyek, és akkor nem fogsz örülni! – hallatszott Jasmine hangja, valószínűleg a padlásszoba lépcsőjénél állhatott. A két srác megrezzenve lépett hátrébb.

- Menjünk – kérte a szőke, nem nézve a másikra.

- Rendben – indult Roy ki az ajtón. Edward csak követte, és nem gondolt arra, ami köztük történik. Vagyis próbált nem gondolni rá. Egyre biztosabban tudta, amit nem kellett volna…

Roy úgy érezte, minden egyes lépcsőfokkal egyre lejjebb süllyed saját érzelmei tengerében. Ami nála furcsán hatott, hisz' azelőtt ilyesmikkel aligha foglalkozott. Jó, persze szerette Édesanyját és Shadowt is, az Apját meg úgy ahogy elbírta, vagy épp közönyösön érzett iránta. De ezek egészen új, nem tapasztalt mélységek voltak. Talán egy kicsit meg is ijesztették, de ugyanakkor segítettek megérteni, mit is érez, vagy vél érezni.

Megrázta a fejét. A lányok szokták hosszan elemezgetni, mi van velük! Ő pontosan tudja, mi van! Vagyis… majdnem. _Mi is? _Újra megrázta a fejét, sóhajtott. Ez már kezd átmenni nyálasba…!

Mire leértek a lépcsőn sikerült összezavarnia magát a Royjal kapcsolatos érzéseiről. Úgy döntött, inkább félreteszi a dolgot, és azzal törődik, hogy még véletlenül se látszódjon, mennyire zavart most…

Az étkezőben mindenki a helyén ült, s most is ugyan az a két szabad hely volt az asztalnál, mint egy éve, s most is ugyan oda ült le, Jasmine és Roy közé.

Jasmine mellett Rita ült, mellette Edith, Gabriella, Mark, Rich, Jim, Alphonse, Ben és Max széke üres volt, nem is volt terítve neki, mintha a sötét hajú és szemű fiatal férfi nem is lenne itt. Ezt csak most vette észre, ahogy most tűnt fel neki, hogy előző nap nem is futott össze Maxszal.

Ed szemezett egy ideig az üres hellyel, végül megkérdezte:

- Max merre van? – Ben Rá nézett, majd egy alig észrevehető sóhaj után felelt:

- Max majd csak holnap vagy utána csatlakozik – hangja szomorú volt, mintha csak valami baja lenne a férfinak.

- De ugye jól van? – feszegette tovább. De Roy óvatosan, szinte véletlenül bökte meg a könyökével, és mikor felpillantott, a szemével jelezte, hogy most ne kérdezősködjön erről. Megértette, válasz nélkül is csendben maradt.

Nehézkesen induló reggel volt, az asztalnál csend volt, még Richard sem próbált poénkodni. Végül megkönnyebbülten álltak fel, és indultak el nyergelni.

Ed szándékosan lemaradt, és húzta vissza Royt is.

- Mi van Maxszal? – szegezte neki a kérdést egyenesen.

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét. – Ben nem hajlandó elárulni semmit. Már vagy egy hónapja nem láttam. Azért is segítek be jobban – magyarázta.

- Ha nem jön meg, holnap Én is felkelek – határozta el, és lépett az istállóba.

Körülpillantva látta, hogy Jim pont Jackpot bokszánál áll. Gyors léptekkel indult meg arra, a srácnál kötőfék is volt.

- Hello – köszönt. Főnyeremény Rányerített, kidugta fejét, ügyet sem vetett többet a fiúra, aki már megint ott volt. – Szia, na, mi a helyzet? Jót aludtál a régi helyeden? – érdeklődött kedvesen, és megdörgölte a ló orrát.

- Főnyeremény az enyém – közölte Jim ellentmondást nem tűrőn.

- Kizárt dolog. Ő az enyém – mondta, közben mentolos cukrot halászott elő a zsebéből.

- Ki mondta? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a srác.

- Úgy értem, az _enyém. _Papíron is – magyarázta. – Majdnem egy éve.

- Akkor mit keres itt? – érdeklődte élesen.

- Tegnap Roy elhozta Őt meg Fürgét, mivel sehogy sem hagyhattuk otthon Őket, és nem is akartuk – közben belépett a bokszba, megsimogatta Jackpot nyakát, hátát. – És kétlem, hogy hagyná, hogy felülj Rá – tette hozzá.

- Ugyan mért? – A srácot idegesíteni látszott, hogy Edward ilyen egyszerűen közli vele, hogy a sárga gazdája, mikor Ő már kinézte magának.

- Nem szereti az idegeneket – hangzott a válasz.

- Csak egy kis cukor és megkedvel – vont vállat.

- Öt hónap – közölte. – Öt hónap, egy kis cukor, és _talán _megkedvel. – A „talán" szót külön kiemelte, ami szintén dühíteni látszott Jimet. – Ajánlom helyette Holdfényt. Csak színbeli eltérések vannak, szinte ugyan olyan, mint Nyeremény – mosolygott Rá barátságosan.

A patak hídján léptettek át libasorban egymás után. Edward elmerült egy emlékben – szoros verseny után nyugodtan poroszkáltak a patak felé, mikor Roy kiugrott egy fa mögül és megijesztette Nyereményt, aki azután elszelelt. Tavaly nyáron…

Alighanem Roynak is ez juthatott eszébe, mert elpillantott a fa felé, aztán feléjük nézett és mosolygott. Ed megcsóválta a fejét, és visszamosolygott.

Lankás, de egyre erősebb lejtőkkel tűzdelt domboldalakon mentek fel és le, míg végül elérték a minden oldalról fákkal körülvett nagy tisztást – a fogó színhelyét.

Jackpot megrázta magát, izgatottan ugrott volna neki rögtön a nagyobb karámnyi területnek. Ám lovasa nem hagyta, hogy kifussa magát. Pedig már türelmetlen volt.

- Ki marad? – kérdezte Ben. Jasmine, Rita, Alphonse, Mark, Rich, Edward és Roy nyújtották a kezüket. – Csak ésszel – sóhajtotta az istállómester és elügetett a többiekkel.

- Fogó? – ajánlotta Jas rögtön.

- Előtte nekünk van egy elmaradt versenyünk – közölte egy mosollyal Roy a szőkére nézve.

- Ennyire szeretsz veszíteni? – érdeklődött.

- Nem versz meg!

- Ó, dehogynem!

- Akkor verseny? – mindenki egyet értett.

Felálltak a rajthoz, Rita vállalta a bíráskodást, így átügetett Sívával a tisztás túlsó végére. Ugyan csak egy tét nélküli, minden évben szokott verseny volt, mégis, a feszültséget tapintani lehetett a lovak és lovasok között.

Rita keze a magasba lendült, majd széles mozdulattal meglobogtatta vékony pulcsiját, akár a zászlót, ezzel elindítva a vágtát.

Jackpot kilőtt. Nyújtotta a lépteit, szinte repülte a métereket. Lovasa teljesen ráhajolt a nyakára, és hagyta, hagy fusson, ahogy csak tud.

Shadow szorosan a nyomában suhant, patái alól röppent a fű és a föld.

Fürge nagy lendülettel vágott neki a tisztásnak, felzárkózott a fekete és a szőke mellé.

Roulette sem hagyta magát, szorosan az élbolyban volt Ő is, helyét semmi esetre sem akarta átengedni a mögötte haladóknak.

Atlasz kissé késve vett startot, így Mark szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nincs esélyük a dobogóra. Azért hagyta Atlasznak, hogy kedvére száguldjon.

Azték nem rajongott a verseny ötletéért, nem is akart nyerni, így félúton egyszerűen megmakacsolta magát és megállt. Rich alig bírta indulásra bírni utána.

Edward halkan bíztatta Főnyereményt, akinek erre szüksége sem volt, úgy vágtázott, mint a szél.

Shadowval így is fej-fej mellett haladtak, Fürge és Roulette pedig alig pár lépésnyivel lemaradva mögöttük. Szoros volt a verseny, egy olyan, aki nem ismeri a lovakat, nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy az élen vágtázó szőke és az éjfekete, vagy a csokoládébarna és fekete tarka ló közül kerül ki a győztes.

Nyeremény összeszedte magát, megugrott és villámként húzott el a bordós Síva mellett. Rita ismét lengette a pulcsit. Roy és Shadow ezzel végérvényesen a második helyre szorultak. Viszont kérdéses volt, hogy ki lett a harmadik, Roulette vagy Fürge?

Fordultak egyet, majd lassítva álltak meg Rita mellett. Mikor mindenki odaért a lány bejelentette a végeredményt:

- Főnyeremény első, Shadow második, Roulette és Fürge harmadik, Atlasz negyedik, és Azték ötödik. Akartok futni a harmadik helyért? – pillantott Jasminera és Alphonsera.

- Nekem jó így – közölte Al.

- Nekem is – bólintott Jas. – Csak azért lett döntetlen, mert jól indultunk – sóhajtotta.

- Azért ezt nem mondanám – rázta fejét Al.

- Tök mindegy – vont vállat a lány.

- Na, kitomboltátok magatokat? – hallották Ben hangját, amint visszatért a vízesésnézésből a többiekkel.

- Egy időre – vigyorodott el a szőke.

Tovább indultak egy erdei ösvényen, s a kis vadászkunyhónál álltak meg ebédelni. Két részletben ettek, így Ed, Roy, Al, Jim és Jas kimaradtak. Négyen a fák árnyékába vonultak, halkan diskuráltak valamiről, míg Jim a lovak közt ólálkodott.

- A szoba csak egy kicsit tisztább, és van bent több lámpa, egészen világost lehet csinálni – mesélte tapasztalatait Ed.

- A szemüveg jól állna, de mégsem kellene – vont vállat Roy.

- Micsoda szerénység – húzta el a száját Jas.

- Mond csak ki nyugodtan, milyen egoista – biztatta a szőke.

- Én?! – mutatott magára Roy.

- Te! – bólintott.

Nyerítés hallatszott, majd lódobogás és szitkozódás. Felpattantak. A ház előtt Jim ült a kavicsos úton, Főnyereménynek nyoma sem volt.

- Mit csináltál?! – kiáltott Rá idegesen Edward.

- Ledobott…! – fakadt ki.

- Mondtam, hogy nem hagyja magát…! – kiabálta.

- Ed, nyugi. Utána megyünk – pattant rögtön lóra Roy.

- Így van! – helyeselt Jas. – Te meg szólj Bennek! – nézett a földön ülő srácra.

- Gyere, gyalog nem sokra mész – húzta fel a feketehajú Edet Shadowra.

- Kizárt dolog, hogy így utolérjük – mormogta.

- Csak figyelj! – ezzel Shadow kilőtt, és szélsebesen el is tűnt az úton. Roulette és Fürge egy pillanat múlva követték.

- Kapaszkodj! – szólt Rá, mikor az indulást követően majdnem leesett mögüle.

- Jól van, na – fonta át karjaival a srác derekát.

Hamar elérték a helyet, ahol az út kétfelé ágazott, a kocsiút jobbra ment, a lovagló ösvény pedig balra.

- Itt merre? – kérdezte az idősebb.

- Azt hiszem, felétek indulhatott – gondolkodott.

- Azt hiszed?!

- Nem tudom! – vágta Rá dühösen. Próbált higgadtan gondolkodni. Ekkor érte be Őket a másik két lovas. – Menjetek tovább az úton, és szóljatok, ha van valami – kérte.

- Rendben – bólintottak, és máris elvágtáztak.

- Miénk a hazaút – Shadow megugrott, és a keskeny ösvényen suhant az erdőben.

Talán egy kilométer is mögöttük volt már, mikor Edward szólt, hogy álljanak meg.

- Ennek így semmi értelme – sóhajtotta. Fütyült, hármat. Mély csend, csak a madarak csiripeltek.

- Talán nem hallotta – tippelt Roy. Újabb fütty harsant, de továbbra is csend.

- Megölöm, ha bármi baja esik! – füstölgött. Leugrott a lóról, és vizsgálta a nyomokat az ösvényen. Világos volt, merre mentek, és az is, hogy túl frissek a nyomok, hogy lásson belőlük bármit is.

Mégis, mikor már felállt volna megpillantott egy patanyomot. A többivel ellentétes irányú volt. Pár lépéssel arrébb megint volt egy, kirajzolódott egy vágtázó ló sormintája.

- Erre ment! – kiáltott fel győzedelmesen.

- Na, akkor jó nyomon vagyunk – mosolyodott el Roy.

Ed újra fellendült mögé, és az éjfekete táltos megint szélsebesen vágtatott az ösvényen, ami kiszélesedett. Patak csörgedezett mellettük egyik oldalt, arra folyt, amerre Ők is mentek, lefelé.

- A patakhoz… Jackpot szereti a vizet. – Roy arra irányította Shadowt, s hamarosan feltűnt előttük egy sárga folt. – Álljunk meg – kérte Ed. – Talán megijedt… - gyalog indult el a szőke mén felé. – Maradjatok itt! – szólt még hátra.

Nyeremény nem mutatta, hogy észrevette volna a gazdáját. Iszogatott a patakból.

- Jackpot! – hallotta a nevét. – Gyere ide! – Arra fordult, Edward volt, nem messze Tőle állt egy fánál. Rányerített.

A fiú felé lépdelt, és Ő nem ugrott meg, egészen közel engedte magához.

- Szia – köszöntötte kedvesen. A ló a tenyerébe fújt, ahogy megsimogatta az orrát. – Minden rendben? Megijedtél attól az idiótától, igaz? Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer a közeledbe menjen, jó? – halkan beszélt hozzá, és Főnyeremény lassan megnyugodott. – Gyere, menjünk vissza – nem fogta meg a vezetőszárat, a táltos anélkülis követte.

- Rendben van? – kérdezte Roy, ahogy visszaértek hozzájuk.

- Igen – bólintott, és felült a hátára. – Ben biztosan aggódik már értünk.

- Le fogja szedni a fejünket – jósolta előre.

- Az is biztos. – Hosszan füttyentett, jelezve, már nincsen semmi baj.

Húsz perc múlva értek vissza a kunyhóhoz, addigra Jasmine és Alphonse is ott voltak. Csak hírből hallották, hogy Jim mennyire lett leszidva – Mark szerint Ben nagyon dühös volt Rá.

Gyorsan ettek, és kerülővel indultak vissza a Mustang birtokra.


	3. Fiúk a szekrényben

Fiúk a szekrényben

Visszaérve a birtokra mindenki kicsit nyúzott, fáradt volt, így kivonultak a kertbe a hintaágyhoz és a székekhez. Edward elfeküdt a füvön, Blacky mellé, vagy éppen gazdája ruháját, haját rángatta, hogy játsszon vele…

Végül nehezen mozdulásra bírta magát, felállt, keresett egy botot, amit aztán eldobált a lelkes négylábúnak. Hamarosan Jim tartott feléjük, Kámfor pedig Rámordult nemtetszése jeléül.

- Nem szabad! – szólt Rá erélyesen a szőke, pedig legszívesebben hagyta volna… Az eb leült mellé és gyanakodva méregette az újonnan érkezettet, aki látszólag nem is foglalkozott vele.

- Tényleg, tegnap teljesen elfeledkeztem a képről! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Jasmine.

- Majd ma este kibontod – vont vállat Ed.

- Pedig nagyon jó lett – jegyezte meg Roy.

- Ne hazudj, úgy sem hiszem el – mormogott, és újra eldobta a kutyának a botot, aki széles ívben elkerülte Jimet, úgy rohant érte.

- Pedig tényleg jó – bizonygatta Al is.

- Hagyjatok má' – nyögött fel fáradtan.

- Most mért nyávogsz? Csak dicsérnek.

- Allergiás vagyok rá – nyafogott.

- Ahelyett, hogy örülnél neki – csóválta fejét Roy.

- De nem örülök! – morogta és figyelte a felettük elúszó felhőket. Egészen addig elmerült az égben, míg Kámfor nem ejtette mellé a botot. A kutya játékosan ráugrott és morgott. – Hé! Szállj le rólam! – Lelökte magáról, és már készült, tudta, ebből nagy harc lesz.

Blacky vidám vakkantással ugrott Rá újra, és nem hagyta, hogy a szőke hasára forduljon. Elvoltak egy ideig, míg Edward fel nem ugrott a földről, és lehajolva le nem fogta az ebet.

- Ez szabálytalan – jegyezte meg Jasmine. Mintha a kutya egyet értett volna, végignyalta gazdája arcát, aki erre hátra hőkölt, Kámfor pedig utána, újra leterítve a fiút.

- Ez volt a szabálytalan! – ült fel és törölgette az arcát. A kutya ártatlanul pislogott Rá, ahogy lefeküdt mellé, majd elrohant a röppenő bot után.

- Vacsora! – hallották Ben hangját a ház felől.

Összeszedték magukat, és egy kicsivel kipihentebben indultak a házba.

- Csini a pólód – vigyorodott el Jas.

- Ugye? – ért Ed szája is a füléig.

- Mint akit zebrának használt egy kutyafalka – jegyezte meg Roy. Ed csak mosolygott ezen is, jó kedve volt.

Vacsora és fürdés után megint a lányok szobájában gyűltek össze, ezúttal az utazó táskákba rejtett édességek is előkerültek. Jókat beszélgettek, mikor az ajtó közelben ülő Edward felkapta a fejét. Egy pillanatig még kifelé hallgatózott, majd megszólalt:

- Ben jön felfelé a lépcsőn – jelentette.

- Nem lesz jó, ha itt talál minket… a tegnap esti után – sóhajtotta Roy.

- Ki mondta, hogy itt talál? Mi sosem voltunk itt – vigyorodott el Rich, és begördült az egyik ágy alá, aminek a másik oldaláról lelógott a huzat, így a fiú nem látszott ki. Mark befoglalta egy másik ágyat, Jim a harmadikat.

A negyedik alatt viszont az utazótáskák voltak.

- Be a szekrénybe! – nyitotta ki az ajtót Jasmine.

- Nem férünk be ketten! – pillantott a szűk helyre és tiltakozott rögtön a szőke.

- Dehogynem, beférünk! – ezzel Ed lökve lett, Roy pedig utána. Csukódott Roy mögött a sötét színűre festett, faszagú ajtó, így rájuk teljes sötétség borult, kívülről pedig Jas dőlt az ajtónak.

Ben éppen ebben a pillanatban lépett be a szobába.

- Kértem, hogy legyetek halkabban! – fedte meg Őket.

- Jó, jó ne haragudj, csendben leszünk! – ígérte Jas, és kicsit erősebben tartotta a szekrényajtót. Ben gyanakodva mérte végig az ártatlanul mosolygó lányt, aztán jó éjszakát kívánt és elhagyta a szobát.

- Remek – mormogta Ed. Nem is tagadta, hogy nem tetszik neki a helyzet.

- Nem csak Te vagy szűken – szólt halkan Roy.

- Az egy dolog, de ide már egy molylepke sem férne be! – füstölgött.

- Nyugi már – csitította.

- Klausztrofóbiám lesz… - motyogta.

- Persze, és a hűvös, sötét, pókhálós, poros alagutakban nincsen semmi bajod – forgatta szemeit az idősebb, bár ez nem látszott.

- Akkor is! – Ben ekkor ment ki. – Na, végre! – sóhajtotta. – Mostmár engedj ki minket! – szólt ki.

- Mit adsz cserébe? – érdeklődte pimaszul Jas.

- Mit akarsz? – érdeklődte rosszat sejtve.

- Valami szépet – mosolyodott el a lány.

- Neeee, ne csináld ezt velem! – nyafogott.

- Jó, akkor bent alszotok! – mondta „nekem mindegy" hangon.

- Egyezz meg vele – kérte Roy halkan.

- Könnyen beszélsz, nem neked kell festeni! Tudod mennyi időmbe telt az a kép?! – forrongott.

- Nem, nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét. – De annyira szeretsz itt lenni?

- Elegem van! – kiáltott fel. Erősebben lökte meg Royt.

Nem tudta, hogy közben Jasmine otthagyta a szekrényajtót. Roy kiesett, magával rántotta a szőkét is. Mindketten elterültek – az idősebb a szoba deszkapadlóján, Ed meg rajta.

Vaku villant, mire Ed felkapta a fejét. Addigra már a következő kép is el lett lőve, Rita nevetve állította be a gépet, még minimum egy képet akart csinálni. De az idősebb Elric feltett szándéka volt ezt megakadályozni.

- Add ide! – nyújtotta kezét a gépért, mikor sikeresen feltápászkodott – Royról.

- Nem! – ezzel egy nyugodt mozdulattal felcsúsztatta a fényképezőt a szekrény tetejére, ahol Ő semmi esetre nem érhette el.

Kicsit később, mikor csillapodtak a kedélyek, Jim odament Edhez, és zavartan kínálta meg a több ízű cukorral a zacskóból.

- Kösz – bólintott Ed.

- És… öhm… bocs Jackpot miatt… – nézett félre.

- Maradj Tőle távol, és akkor megnyugszik – mondta.

- Rendben – bólintott, hogy megértette. Ismét felé nyújtotta a zacskót, de mikor a szőke almásat akart kivenni, Rászólt: - Ne, ne! A dinnyés jobb – halászott ki egy olyat.

- Oké – hagyta Rá. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy elteszi a csemegét Jackpotnak, aztán mégis magának bontotta ki.

Talán egy óra múlva elmentek aludni, vagyis inkább mindenki elindult a saját szobájának irányába.

Nesztelen léptekkel osontak fel a padlásszobáig, még akkor is, ha alattuk egy teljes emelet üres volt. Ahogy csukódott mögöttük az ajtó minden zaj eltűnt, ami odalentről szűrődött fel.

Lámpa kattant, fény öntötte a tágas szobát, ami az ágy felett lévő olvasólámpából terült szét. Roy ablakot is nyitott, hűvös nyári levegő áramlott be rajta.

Ed a csomagjában kutatott az alvóruhája után, míg végül előhalászta a fehér pólóját. A fekete nadrág maradhatott alváshoz is. Éppen átöltözni kezdett a matracon ülve, a takaró félig meddig már rajta volt, bár reménykedett, hogy megint akad neki hely az ágyban, mikor ideiglenes szobatársa megszólalt:

- Jó éjt puszit nem kapok? – érdeklődött ártatlan arccal. Ed megállt a mozdulatban, pólója még csak a karjain volt. Magára húzta a ruhadarabot, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Hát, ha szépen kéred… - kúszott félmosoly a szájára. Roy elmosolyodott.

- Nna, kérlek! – Ed hitetlenkedve pislogott Rá, majd felállt a matracról és kicsit hozzábújva csókolta meg. Karjaival átfonta a nyakát, ha akar, se tudjon messzire menni.

Roy nem is akart. Karjai lassan csúsztak fel a fiú oldalán, pólón keresztül.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte elfúló hangon.

- Téged – súgta, homlokát a fiúénak támasztotta.

- Itt vagyok – susogta, ajkai hozzáértek a másikéihoz.

Roy egyik kezével óvatosan kihúzta a gumit a hajából és beleborzolt a szőke tincsekbe. Haja elterült a vállain és a hátán, az idősebb egy kicsit eltávolodott Tőle, úgy szemlélte meg.

- Mért nem hordod így? – kérdezte meg.

- Melegíti a nyakam… és mégis, hogy nézne már ki? – morogta.

- Szerintem jól áll – mosolyodott el, és kezdett pár tincset piszkálni.

- Utoljára nem ezt mondtad… - emlékeztette kissé élesebben.

- De azóta változtunk – vont vállat.

- „Lányos", ezt mondtad.

- Akkor meg mért növeszted?

- Passz – elfordította tekintetét, közben Roy kezei a nyakától a hátán lecsúsztak a derekáig.

Behunyta szemeit, élvezte a simogatást, és meg sem próbálta tagadni. Halkan felsóhajtott, akkor sem ellenkezett, mikor a srác óvatosan kibújtatta a pólójából. Józan esze teljesen kikapcsolt, vagy az is lehet, csak csomagolt és messzire költözött. Mindenesetre most nem tiltakozott az ellen, ami történik, nem úgy, mint majd' egy hete…

Csókban forrtak össze, s alig vette észre, hogy az idősebb óvatosan a hátára fektette. Pár perc múlva azon kapta magát, hogy teljesen meztelenül fekszik a srác előtt, s az Őt mustrálja. Pipacs vörös arccal nyúlt egyik kezével az ágyon levő takaró után, ám Roy elkapta a kezét.

Nem fogta erősen, csak hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve utána kapott. Lágy csókot lehelt ujjbegyeire, kézfejére és a tenyerébe, mire a szőke ajkait halk sóhajok hagyták el. Roy felpillantott, s egyenesen a fiú szemeibe nézett. Azokban nem látta azt az ijedtséget, amit legutóbb, s ez megnyugtatta.

Visszahúzta remegő kezét, majd egy pillanattal később meggondolta magát, és elkapva Roy pólóját, Őt is magához rántotta. Az idősebbet meglepte a kezdeményezés, ugyanakkor örült is neki. Csókcsatát vívtak közben Ed kezei a feketehajú halványszürke pólója alá csúsztak. Puhatolózón simított végig az izmos hasfalon, majd vándorolt felfelé a mellkasig.

Onnan a hátára siklottak karjai, s lassan kibújtatták a pólóból. Nem állt meg itt: kezei az oldalát simítva a vékony szövetű nadrág gumijánál állapodtak meg, majd kínzó lassúsággal kezdték lehúzni a zavaró ruhadarabot, az alatta lévővel együtt.

Újabb csókban forrtak össze, ezúttal vadul és szenvedélyesen. Roy a nyakát kezdte kényeztetni az ajkaival. Ed halk nyögésekkel jelezte tetszését, és kezdte forrónak érezni a nyári éjszakát, pedig az ablak szélesre volt nyitva. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy alattuk egy teljes emelet üres, így talán nem hallják meg…

Roy ezen felbátorodva haladt egyre lejjebb, egészen a fiú alhasáig.

Ed félig lehunyt szemmel, levegőért kapkodva várta a folytatást. Ám előtte Roy kicsit feljebb mászott az ágyon és becsukta az ablakot.

- Odalent minden ablak nyitva van – magyarázta tettét. A szőke aprót bólintott, kissé késve, mikor felfogta, mit is mondott a srác.

Roy várakozón pillantott fel Rá, nem akart semmi olyat tenni, amit Ed nem akar. De meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a fiú esetleg ellenkezne - csak megerősítést várt.

Edward megint bólintott, ezúttal sem határozottabban, és még nagyon halkan hozzátette:

- Óvatosan… - Inkább csak a maga nyugtatására, nem volt benne biztos, hogy Roy egyáltalán hallotta.

- Vigyázok – ígérte.

Lassan, a vágyát fékezve hatolt belé, de a szőke teste így is megfeszült, fájdalmasan nyögött fel, görcsösen szorította a takarót. Levegő után kapkodott, Roy kedvesen cirógatta arcát, testét, míg vonásai újra kisimultak.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan, továbbra is gyengéden az arcát cirógatva.

- Azt hiszem… - sóhajtotta. Nem pillantott fel, csak átkarolta Roy nyakát és lehúzta magához egy csókra.

Roy óvatosan mozdult, Ed erősen kapaszkodott a nyakába, majd kezeit a hátára csúsztatta. Szorosan behunyta szemeit, majd hamarosan múlt a fájdalom, ezzel együtt kezdte élvezni a helyzetet, jólesőket sóhajtott és nyögött.

Az idősebb immáron nem fogta vissza magát, egyik kezével a szőke hasát és mellkasát cirógatta, a másikkal kicsivel lejjebb kényeztette…

Ed beletúrt a mások oly' rendezett fekete tincsekbe, halkan suttogta az idősebb srác nevét. Úgy érezte, már nem sokáig bírja…

Hosszan elnyújtott nyögéssel, kissé ködös tekintettel érte a beteljesülés. Karjai még egy percig Roy hátán voltak, majd lassan lecsúsztak róla. Elgyengülten pihegett, szemeit lecsukta, szinte az alvás szélén volt.

Roy kicsivel utána ment el, fáradtan dőlt le a szőke mellé és karolta át, lélegzetei súrolták a fiú bőrét…

Húsz perc múlva Edward teljesen el is aludt volna, ha Roy nem ébreszti fel egy kicsit.

- El kéne mennünk fürödni – mondta. Ed csak gondolatban akadt fel a közös fürdésen – végül is, már tökéletesen mindegy volt.

- Jó… - bólintott. – Majd… - tette hozzá, semmi kedve nem volt felkelni.

- Nem, nem, most! – mosolyodott el, és kelt fel az ágyból. – Gyere csak! – fogta meg egyik kezét húzta magával.

- Jó, jó, megyek, ne rángass… - morogta.

Követte, de meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy nem az ajtó felé indulnak. Vagyis de, csak nem a szobából kivezető ajtó felé. Egy másik ajtó, amit eddig észre sem vett, egyáltalán nem rítt ki a falak vagy a szekrény mellől. Ott volt és kész, de mégsem mutatta. Furcsa volt neki.

Beléptek rajta.

Hűvös levegőjű, szemmagasságig csempézett kisebb fürdőszobában álltak, ahol volt mosdókagyló, zuhanytálca és egy elkerített illemhely. Az egész helyiség Roy stílusát sugározta – kék volt a csempe, minden más fehér.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy itt van még egy helyiség – jegyezte meg Ed, aki a hűvöstől egy kicsit felébredt.

- Egy ideig Én sem, aztán ránéztem egy tervrajzra a házról, és láttam rajta ezt – magyarázta.

- Én térképet nem találtam – vont vállat.

Roy finoman belökte a zuhanykabinba, ami belülről nagyobb volt, mint látszott. Utána lépve megnyitotta a vizet, ami hamarosan kellemes hűvössel folyt le bőrükön.

Nekidőlt az idősebbnek, szinte alig állt a lábán.

- Fáradt vagy? – érdeklődte vigyorogva.

- Aludni akarok – morogta nyűgösen.

- Kibírsz még öt percet?

- Haladjunk – kérte, és lehunyta szemeit, hogy a víz ne folyjon beléjük.

Roy gyengéd, finom mozdulattokkal masszírozta bőrébe a tusfürdőt, majd öblítette le és tessékelte ki a szőkét.

- A szekrényben találsz törölközőt – szólt ki.

Ő maga két perc múlva végzett, de addigra Ed még mindig lusta mozdulatokkal törölgette magát. Megcsóválta a fejét, kilépett a fürdőszobából.

Edward pár perc múlva a haját törölgetve lépett ki. A szobát is hűvös járta át – Roy minden ablakot kinyitott. A takarót is lecserélte, most az volt az ágyon, amivel Ed aludt volna, ha a matracon alszik.

Magára húzta a pólóját, és bemászott az ágyba, nem merte megnézni, mennyi az idő. Roy mellé feküdt, szorosan ölelte magához, amit nem ellenzett.

- Jó éjt – adott egy apró puszit a szájára.

- Neked is – mormogta félálomban. Szorosan a sráchoz bújva aludt el.


	4. Tanácstalanul

Tanácstalanul

Edwardot számára ismeretlen dallam ragadta ki álmából. Álmosan nyitogatta szemeit.

- Máris menned kell? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.

- Igen… - bólintott. Egy percig még nyugodtan feküdt, majd kimászott az ágyból. – Te aludj még. Van másfél órád – simogatta meg a szőke arcát.

- Jó – értett egyet, elfeledkezve előző napi fogadalmáról.

Roy betakarta és felöltözött, halkan hagyta el a szobát. Ed magához ölelte a srác párnáját, és pillanatok alatt visszaaludt.

- Edo, ébredj! – cirógatta meg az arcát. A fiú nem rezzent. – Hé, Chibi, reggel van! Hasadra süt a nap!

- Ne hívj így! – morogta.

- Legalább felébredtél – mosolyodott el. – Hogy vagy?

- Nagyon vicces… - duzzogott. – Még nem tudom.

Felült, de majdnem vissza is szédült. Roy utána nyúlt, és elkapta.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódón.

- Talán ennem kéne – motyogta.

- Öltözz fel, kész a reggeli – mondta.

- Használhatom a szeparét? – bökött az ajtó felé.

- Nyugodtan – mosolygott Rá.

Tíz perc múlva a szőke még mindig kicsit furcsán érezte magát, de erről hallgatott. Arra tippelt, hogy csak ennie kell valamit, és máris rendben lesz.

Odalent mindenki a helyén ült, Ők is leültek enni.

Ed csendesen falatozott, ami többeknek feltűnt. De senki nem tette szóvá. Úgy gondolták, biztosan csak sokáig volt fent, és most még álmos. De azt senki sem sejtette, mennyire igaza van…

Jackpot teljesen nyugodt volt. Minden további nélkül hagyta magát felszerszámozni. Kialudta magát, rendesen teleette magát és jó volt neki a régi helyen.

Ed egy pillanatra nekidőlt a szőke mén oldalának. Mélyen beszívta az illatát. Émelygett, pedig nem evett sokat. Hirtelen gyengének érezte magát.

- Jól vagy? – hallotta maga mellett Roy hangját.

- Ühümm – bólintott kicsit. Hazudott, ez látszott, valójában furcsán érezte magát.

- Ha gondolod, maradhatunk – ajánlotta fel.

- Nem, nem, jól vagyok, ne aggódj annyit! – morogta.

Fellendült a nyeregbe. Megszédült, fülei zúgni kezdtek. Egyik kezét a homlokához emelte, erőtlenül dőlt Jackpot nyakára.

Forgott vele a világ, görcsösen szorította Nyeremény szőke sörényét. Kétségbeesetten küzdött az elméjét körbevevő sötétség ellen. Végül engedett a feketeségnek, mást nem is tehetett.

Jackpot felhorkantott. Idegesen dobogott a patáival, de nem lépett sem előre, sem hátra. Valami baj van Edwarddal, nem szokott így viselkedni!

Roy időben lépett vissza, hogy elkapja az eszméletét vesztett Edet, bár maga is megrémült…

Hűvös, nedves ruhaanyag ért az arcához, szemét sem tudta kinyitni tőle. Bal kezét az arcához emelte, lehúzta róla a nedves törölközőt. A mozdulatra fájdalom robbant a jobb karjában és a bal lábában.

Teste megfeszült, fájdalmában felnyögött, összeszorította szemeit, zihált.

Óvatosan ért hozzá újra a nedves ruha. Megrezzent, kinyitotta szemeit.

Roy aggódón pillantott Rá.

- Mi-mi történt? – pislogott Rá meglepetten. Egy pillanatra az égető fájdalomról is megfeledkezett.

- Lefordultál a lóról – tájékoztatta. – Három órával ezelőtt.

- Mi?! És Jackpot?

- Semmi baja, ne érte aggódj. Te hogy vagy?

- Én… - kezdte. Nem folytatta, összeszorította fogait, behunyta szemeit. Csak egy kicsit mozdult, mégis, az égető érzés fokozódott. Próbált nyugodtan levegőt venni, várta, hogy múljon egy kicsit a kínzó érzés.

- Ed… - Roy nem tudta, mit tehetne.

- Fáj… mint mikor eltörtem… pont úgy… - motyogta fáradtan.

- Mint mikor eltörted? De hát rendben vagy! – állította zavartan.

- Igen… - bólintott. – Utoljára akkor volt ilyen bajom, mikor Jackpot megrúgott… - mormogta. Felnyitotta szemeit, sóhajtott. – Tudsz hozni valami gyógyszert? – kérdezte halkan.

- Egy perc, és jövök – ígérte, majd távozott a szobából.

Edward csak most nézett körül, hol is van. Az egyik első emeleti szobában, valószínűleg a fiúkéban lehetett. Közvetlenül az ablak mellett, ahol szeretett. A sötétítő függönyök behúzva, a fény csak réseken át szűrődött be, de így is világos volt bent.

A fiú szerint túl meleg volt bent, de mégis a hideg rázta, óvatos mozdulatokkal húzta feljebb magán a takarót. A fájdalom folyamatos sajgássá tompult. Amolyan bénítóvá, minek hatására alig merte mozdítani tagjait.

Tanácstalan volt. Tisztán emlékezett, milyen érzés volt, mikor eltörtek a csontjai, noha az már lassan hét éve történt.

Hat éve, kilenc hónapja, két hete és… Megrázta a fejét. Visszatért az eredeti gondolat menetéhez. Tehát. Most pontosan tudja, hogy minden rendben van, mégis úgy érzi, mintha a karja tört volna… Ez így nem normális.

Behunyta a szemeit, érezte, gondolatai kezdenek lassulni.

Roy belépett, az ajtót halkan tette be maga után. Szinte három lépéssel át is szelte a szobát, léptei hangtalanok voltak, szinte szellemként suhant.

- Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy eltévedtél – morogta, és felpillantott.

- Csak telefonáltam az orvosnak is, hogy felébredtél – felelte. Letette a tálcát, amin a poharat és a tablettát hozta be. – Segítsek? – ajánlotta fel.

- Talán fel tudok ülni… - Bár szédült, gyomra újra felkavarodott, azért ülő helyzetbe kecmergett, pár pillanatig nekidöntötte homlokát maga mellett a hűvös falnak. Fáradtan nézett fel a mellette állóra, majd megkérdezte: - Volt már itt?

- Volt – bólintott. Ki akarta kerülni, hogy többet kelljen mondania.

- És mit mondott?

- Vedd be a gyógyszert… fáradtnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg óvatosan.

- Jó… - egyezett bele, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy az előző kérdésre nem kapott választ. Roy átadta neki a tablettát és Ő lenyelte, bár gyomra tiltakozott ellene. Visszafeküdt, fáradtan sóhajtott. – Még utánuk mehetsz – mondta halkan.

- Persze, és Téged meg hagyjalak itt, mi? – mordult Rá. – Mark és Rich felköltöznek hozzám ma éjjelre, hogy itt maradhassak. Aztán holnapra lakható lesz egy másik szoba is, úgyhogy ha gondolod, majd átpakolhatnak a többiek, hogy neked nyugtod legyen – magyarázta.

- Nem tudom… - hangja arról árulkodott, hogy bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne visszaaludni. – Maradsz itt?

- Nem megyek messzire – ígérte, és apró puszit nyomott a fiú láztól forró ajkaira. – Aludj jól – suttogta.

Mikor legközelebb felébredt, az álom ködén át halk beszélgetés foszlányok szűrődtek át hozzá.

-… sincs – ez Roy hangja, biztos volt benne.

- Mi az, hogy „fogalma sincs"? Nem azért fizetik?! Nem azért tanult?! – fakadt ki Jasmine kicsit hangosabban.

- Nyugodj meg – kérte Alphonse kedves hangja. – Bátyó jól lesz…

- Ez akkor is dühítő! – morogta a lány.

- Persze, hogy az. De akkor sem tehetünk semmit – sóhajtott lemondóan Roy.

- Azt Te csak hiszed! – a hangokból ítélve Jas felugrott ültéből. – Egy egész könyvtárunk van! Használjuk! – léptei kopogtak a padlón, majd megállt és nyikorgás hallatszott. Aztán matatás, és négy kattanás.

- Innen akarsz lemenni?!

- Mért, honnan? Gyanús lenne, ha kisétálnék, mikor egész nap tövig rágtam a körmöm Ed miatt! – léptei még koppantak a létrán, majd az is elhalt.

- Jobb lesz, ha vele megyek – szólt csendesen Al. – Vigyázz Bátyóra, jó? Csukd vissza a szekrényt, majd máshol feljövünk – ezzel az Ő léptei is hamarosan elhaltak.

Roy újabbat sóhajtott, majd pár hangtalan lépés után csak a neszezése hallatszott, hogy visszazárta a csapóajtót és a szekrényt is rendbe tette. Utána odalépett a szőkéhez, megcirógatta az arcát. Már nem volt annyira forró.

Megrezzent felnyitotta a szemeit.

- Felébresztettelek? – kérdezte halkan.

- Nem, egy ideje már félálomban voltam – felelte, s most egészen jól érezte magát.

- Hogy vagy?

- Ma egész sokszor kérdezed – jegyezte meg. Óvatosan nyújtózott a takaró alatt. – Hm, egész jól. Fel tudnék állni, ha akarnék – mondta, hangja is határozottabb volt. Az égető érzés délutánra tompa sajgássá változott, megnyugtatta Edet – talán csak a meleg miatt lett rosszul.

- Azért inkább maradj nyugton – mosolygott Rá Roy, és örült, hogy jobban van. – Hozzak valamit enni? Nemsokára vacsorázunk.

- Ennyit aludtam? – pislogott, ezúttal bátrabban nyújtózott, csak egy pillanatra hullámzott át arcán a fájdalom.

- Hát igen, de Én is szundiztam egy kicsit – vallotta be jókedvűen.

- Akkor Te is kipihented magad… Hogy' fogok így aludni?

- Ó, ha nem tudsz, majd kitalálunk valamit… - mosolya most titokzatos volt.

- Oké… - mosolyodott el Ő is.

- Hozok neked enni, jó? – lépett el mellőle.

- Ne, még nem vagyok éhes – nyúlt utána. Elkapta a pólóját, aztán gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét. – De… ha akarsz menni, menj csak, Én nem tudok – tette hozzá gyorsan. Roy újabb mosolyt eresztett meg, leült az ágy szélére.

- Maradhatok, ha gondolod – mondta.

- Tényleg… mit csináltak ma a többiek? – érdeklődte meg.

- Akadálypályáztak – vont vállat.

- Akkor nem maradtunk le sokról – sóhajtott. – Jackpot?

- Voltam kint nála, minden rendben vele – biztosította.

- Kösz' – felült, és örömmel könyvelte el, hogy már majdnem jól van. – De… ugye Anyuéknak nem szóltatok? – ijedt meg. Hogy erre még nem gondolt!

- Nem, természetesen nem, sikerült kiharcolnunk – nyugtatta. – Akkor tudtak volna a dologról, ha estére nem javulsz. De rendben vagy, úgyhogy nem zavarjuk Őket.

- Akkor jó – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten.

- Tényleg, mi van Apáddal? – tudakolta.

- Hát… mondjuk, hogy kezdek barátkozni a helyzettel… - nézett félre.

- Akkor jó.

Ekkor lépett be Jim egy tálcával, amin a vacsora és gyógyszer volt.

- Roy Anyukája küldi, és üzeni, hogy menjünk vacsorázni – mondta.

- Sietek vissza – ígérte a feketehajú.

- Ne rohanj, nézz ki a lovakra is nyugodtan – szólt utána.

Megvacsorázott, visszafeküdt. Elbóbiskolt, míg várta, hogy valaki – bárki – benézzen hozzá.

Mire legközelebb magához tért odakint már sötét volt, de a szobában nem volt senki, legalábbis nem látott senkit.

Apró mozdulatára is fellángolt a feledett fájdalom, forgott körülötte a szoba és hányingere lett. Szorosan behunyta a szemeit, levegő után kapkodott.

- Roy… - suttogta, de persze, nem kapott választ.

Megint pokolian meleg volt a szobában, ugyanakkor kirázta a hideg, lázas lehetett.

Várta, várta, hogy nyíljon az ajtó, de az nem nyikordult meg. Várta, hogy belépjen valaki. Akárki, csak ne legyen egyedül. Nem jött senki.

Végül nem tehetett mást, visszamerült a zavart, nyugtalan, sötét álomba, ami legalább a fájdalmat feledtette egy kicsit.


	5. Hosszú éjszaka, különös álmok

Hosszú éjszaka – különös álmok

Hatalmas, zöldellő napfényes mezőn állt. Egyik oldalon fák szegélyezték; a másikon csillámló szalag – egy patak; a harmadikon távolba, kékbe vesző hegyek; és aminek háttal állt keskeny ösvény tűnt el a fák közt.

Jól érezte magát, a Nap is kellemesen sütött, lágy, virágillatos szellő járta át a tisztást. Na, de hogy került ide? Számára ismeretlen volt a hely. Itt még sosem járt, nem tudta, a tó melyik oldalán lehet, egyáltalán, még az Azúr környékén van?

Nyerítést hallott, arra fordult. A félhomályos fák közül két ló vágtázott elő. Az egyikben megismerte Jackpotot, a másikban Shadowt. De mindketten változtak. Jackpotnak hosszú szőke sörénye a földig is leért volna, ha megáll, s elmúlik a menetszél. Hosszan hullámzott utána, aranyló tengerként fénylett a napfényben.

Shadow éjfekete sörénye és farka egybe olvadt, nem lehetett megmondani, hol ér véget az egyik, hol kezdődik a másik. Fénylett, szívta magába az éltető Nap sugarait.

Önfeledten játszottak, észre sem vették a mezőn állót. Jackpot két hátsó lábára állt, megrázta magát, sörénye hullámzott, mégsem ért le a földig, nem is súrolta a zöld füvet.

Hátulról két kar fonódott Rá, hirtelen, a semmiből. Mégsem ijedt meg, nyugodtan dőlt hátra az ölelő karokba. Egy pillanatra behunyta szemeit, aztán csak élvezte a pillanatot.

- Nem kellene visszavinned Nyereményt – szólt halk, dallamos hangon. – Olyan jól elvannak együtt… Shadow magányos lenne nélküle.

- Nem hagyom itt, Te is tudod – felelte gondolkodás nélkül, ugyan olyan halkan. Hangja még magának is idegennek tűnt. A következő mondat pedig ugyan úgy, gondolatok nélkül, mintha nem is Ő parancsolna a testének, szökött a szájára: - De ezt már megbeszéltük.

Szembe fordult vele, apró csókot lehelt ajkaira, aztán a mellkasának döntötte a fejét. Lassan kezdte lefelé húzni, Ő engedett, lefeküdtek a fűbe, szorosan egymáshoz bújva, s hamarosan elaludt.

Sötét volt, teliholdas, csillagos éjszaka, amikor felébredt. A lovaknak és Roynak nyoma sem volt. Hátára fordult, figyelte a csillagokat. Hová mehettek, mért hagyták itt? Talán csak inni mentek a patakhoz, és mindjárt visszajönnek hozzá. Ezzel nyugtatta magát, pedig a pataknál nem volt senki.

Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, de mire kinyitotta érezhetően sötétebb volt. Még elkapta, hogy a Nagy Medve egyszerűen lesétál az égről, a Hold már eltűnt. Aztán a Kis Medve is lecammogott – vagy, ahogy feléjük hívták Nagy Göncöl és Kis Göncöl. Szemével keresni kezdte a másik csillagképet, Cassiopeiát, de a dupla vére hasonlító kép is eltűnt.

Az Esthajnalnak is nyoma veszett, majd a Sarkcsillag is leköszönt. A Halak is eltűnt, ahogy az Ő csillagjegye, a Vízöntő sem volt már a megszokott helyén, bár a kora nyári időszakban mindkettő halovány volt még.

De a csillagok fénye helyett nem jött a Nap derengő fénye keleten. Semmi nem jött helyettük, csak a mindent elnyelő sötétség. Végül már az orráig sem látott. Kiáltani akart, de nem tudott, hangját elnyelte a sötétség, vagy meg sem született, a levegő el sem hagyta tüdejét.

Egyedül, tehetetlenül állt a sötétben, a semmiben, és fogalma sem volt mit tehetne ebben a helyzetben. Csak jönne valaki! Bárki, hogy ne legyen egyedül! Akárki!

Apró, pislákoló fény a sötétben. Lehetne akár egy gyertya is. De végre valami, nem csak a sötét! Rohanni kezdett a fénypont felé. Talán kilométereket is futott, mire elég közel ért hozzá.

Talán a válla magasságában lebegő fehér fényt árasztó a két markában elférő gömb volt. Kicsit közelebb lépve látta, színes képek váltják egymást benne, de egyik sem volt addig látható, hogy felismerje, mi is van rajta.

Talán kijuthat innen. Talán nem lesz egyedül. Mindenhol jobb, mint itt!

Lassan, óvatosan két kezébe vette a gömböt. Az felfénylett, fénye bántó lett szemeinek, behunyta őket.

_Vakító fénybe burkolózott a külvilág, aztán mégis, mikor felnyitotta arany szemeit szürke, havas, téli nap tárult a szeme elé. Felismerte a helyet, ahol volt. A volt iskolája udvara._

_Mindent vastag hótakaró borított, de a havat már mindenhol lábnyomok mocskolták. Ádáz hógolyócsata zajlott az idősebb tízedik és a fiatalabb hatodik osztály között._

_Edward felismerte magát, ahogy arra is rájött, hogy ez abban az évben lehetett, mikor megismerkedett Royjal. Ugyanis Ő is ott volt. Az idősebb srácon csak egy vastag pulóver, sötétkék kesztyű, és azonos színű sál, valamint kék farmernadrág volt, télikabát nem._

_Emlékezett, magán fekete nadrág, piros pulóver, fekete kesztyű volt, a többit Ő is bent hagyta, a hógolyózáshoz nem kell kabát, az csak gátol a mozgásban._

_Csengettek._

_A nagyobbak elindultak, mivel az órájuk az iskolaépület másik felén volt, és ha nem vigyáznak, a tanár még hamarabb ér be náluk. Edward célzott, és elhajította az utolsó hógolyóját, ne vesszen kárba. Persze, Royt célozta, és hátulról fejbe találta a gyanútlan srácot._

_Az hátrafordult, és dühösen méregette a vigyorogva újabb hógolyót kezében dobálgató szőkét. Nem érdekelte az óra, ha elkésik, hát elkésik. Lehajolt, hogy a jó fajta hóból golyót gyúrjon, de mire felegyenesedett Ed már eltűnt._

_Hová lehetett, ha egyszer a piros elég erősen kirí a fehérből?_

_- Lassú vagy! – kiáltotta a hang mögüle, és máris három hógolyó röppent felé. Az egyik célba talált, a másik kettő elől nehezen, de kitért._

_Az idősebb morogva indult a fiú felé, aki eliramodott a hóban, de nehezen haladt, túl magas volt, és pont olyan helyet talált, amerre még nem lett kisebb ösvény kitaposva._

_Könnyen beérte Edet, de az nem adta fel, mikor a hóba akart lökni, magával rántotta, aztán egy gyors mozdulattal fordított a helyzeten, így Ő került felülre. Nagy adag havat húzott Roy fejére, aztán felpattant és rövid úton berohant az iskolába._

Ed emlékezett rá, hogy azon a napon többet nem ment ki, inkább a ruháit szárítgatta, és helyet cserélt egy olyannal, aki a fűtőtestek közelében ült.

A kezében tartott gömb újra felfénylett, ezúttal azonnal, pontosan tudta, hol és mikor van.

_Október eleje volt. Sápadt fénye volt a Napnak, nem adott meleget. Ő a lovarda udvarán sétált át, mikor a ló szállító bekanyarodott. Félre állt az útból, szemlélte a kocsit._

_Új ló? Esetleg valaki ide költözteti a lovát? Vagy csak átutazóban van itt, valamelyik verseny miatt?_

_Az egyik lovász sárga, kisebb termetű, zömök lovat vezetett le a rámpán. A ló csak körül nézett, horkantott és a lovász keze után kapott. Edward nézte a táltost. A hosszú, csillogó szőke sörényt, a fénylő, sárga szőrt._

_A ló pillantása Rá esett, okos barna szemeit Rá szegezte, aztán elfordult, felnyihogott, toppantott a patájával, és csak sok unszolás után volt hajlandó tovább menni._

_Tehát új ló. Sárga. Gyönyörű._

Azóta _először hagyta el a lovardát jó kedvvel._

Ezt a napot nem fogja soha elfelejteni, akkor találkozott életében először a szélvészgyors sárga ménnel, Főnyereménnyel.

A gömb ismét izzott a kezeiben, ezúttal nyár végi, ősz eleji nap került a szeme elé. Erre is emlékezett.

_Gondolataiba merülve lépdelt új iskolája folyosóján. Nem figyelt az orra elé, a padlót bámulta elmélyülten, de nem is azt látta._

_Neki ütközött valakinek. Halk szitkozódás, felnézett a srácra. Fekete haj, sötét szemek._

_- Figyelhetnél, merre mész, Törpe! – mordult Rá._

_- Tudod, ki olyan kicsi, hogy a porszem is nagyítóval keresi! – kiabált dühösen, villámló tekintettel._

_- Kicsi, és a szája mégis nagy – jegyezte meg vigyorogva, ezzel sarkon fordult és otthagyta a füstölgő szőkét. Ő hirtelen nem tudta, mit is vághatna utána, de végül erre nem került sor, mert a srác eltűnt._

Nos, igen. Első találkozása Royjal erős sodrású lavinát indított meg mindkettejüknél. Ettől kezdve folyton azon ügyködtek, hogy keresztbe tegyenek a másiknak, de ez egy idő után hobbivá nőtte ki magát náluk. Mindezt úgy, hogy még véletlenül se jusson a tanári kar, és ezzel Trisha Elric fülébe…

Nem volt sok ideje gondolkodni, a fénygömb újra felmelegedett ujjai közt.

Fogalma sem volt, hol lehet.

_Hatalmas karámokhoz használt fakerítéssel körbevett pályánál állt. Hiába nézett körül, itt nem látta magát. Aztán mégis, mintha Ő lenne. De mégsem._

_Megszemlélte a pályára léptető lovat. Jó kiállású tarka volt. Higgadt, mégis majd' kicsattant az energiától, ami benne volt. Aztán a lovasára nézett._

_Megdöbbenve figyelte a nyeregben ülőt. Középmagas, hosszú szőke hajú egyén volt, egyenesen ült, nyugodtan, mégis, együtt mozdult a lóval._

_Hirtelen ugratta vágtába a tarkát, az nekilendült, szinte szállt a pályán. Mikor elhúztak mellette Rápillantott a lovasra. Ő volt az! Vagyis, majdnem Ő, idősebb kiadásban, talán húszéves is lehetett._

_A második körben már csak ügetett, s egyszer csak mosolyogva intett felé. Megperdült a tengelye körül, de már nem láthatta, kinek intett kedves, meleg mosollyal._

Felébredt, levegő után kapott. Szemei kipattantak. Éjszaka volt. A szobában sűrű sötétség, halk szuszogás hallatszott. Vagyis van bent valaki rajta kívül. Vagy valakik, több ütemben hangzott a légzés.

Roy azt ígérte, nem megy messzire, de megint nincs itt. Azt mondta, megoldják, ha nem tud aludni. Mégis, megint egyedül hagyta, vagy azóta vissza se tért…

Mélyet sóhajtott. Végül is, nem várhatja el, hogy mindig mellette legyen, csak mert beteg. Biztosan mégis a szobájában feküdt le… De azért jobban esett volna neki, ha van valaki mellette.

Újabb sóhaj szakadt fel belőle. Most nem érezte annyira rosszul magát, de tagjaiban a sajgás erősebb volt, mint délután. Torka kiszáradt, ahogy a szája is cserepes volt.

Nyílt az ajtó, sötét alak lépett be. Egy pillanatig nem ismerte fel, de aztán rájött, ki az. Az ágya mellé lépett, nem látta, hogy a szőke ébren van.

- Roy… - ennyit tudott kinyögni, a többi köhögésbe fulladt. Mire sikerült abbahagynia már könnyezett is.

- Igyál – nyújtott át neki a srác egy pohár vizet. Az a pár korty nedvesség olyan volt neki, mint eső a kiszáradt földnek.

- Kösz' – sóhajtotta. – Merre jártál? Azt hittem, fent feküdtél le – suttogta.

- Csak lent voltam egy kicsit a könyvtárban, Jasmine azt mondta, talált valamit, de kiderült, mégsem. És mondtam, hogy itt alszok. Jobban vagy? Álmodban sokat beszéltél. – Kezét a homlokára csúsztatta. – Már nem vagy lázas, nem tudom, mitől mehetett újra fel.

- Azt hiszem… Tényleg? – bevillant pár kép, miket látott. – Furcsákat álmodtam… Vagyis, egy részük nem álom volt… A múlt – mesélte. Hangja visszatért, most, hogy ivott egy keveset, hangszálai rendesen működtek.

- Mit láttál? – kérdezte, és leült mellé a földre. Rádőlt az ágyra, állát a karjaira támasztotta.

- Nem emlékszem mindenre… az sem biztos, hogy úgy volt – motyogta zavartan. Meglepődött, hogy Royt érdekli, mit álmodott.

- Nem baj, meséld csak – mosolygott, de nem igazán látszott a sötétben.

- Hát jó – egyezett bele. – De nem akarsz inkább aludni? – próbált kibújni a mese alól.

- Nem, már aludtam eleget… - rázta meg a fejét. – Szóval, mit álmodtál?

- Először egy nagy tisztáson voltam, és láttam Jackpotot meg Shadowt, de változtak, olyan hosszú volt a sörényük, leért volna a földig, és mégsem. Aztán ott voltál Te is, elaludtunk, mire felébredtem eltűntetek. És a csillagok is eltűntek az égről. Emlékszem, először a Göncöl, aztán a Cassiopeia, és a Vízöntőt se láttam, pedig azt nyáron kell nézni, meg azt mindig megtalálom, mert abban születtem. Sötét lett, de megjelent egy fénypont, és mikor megérintettem, a régi sulinkban találtam magam… Emlékszel arra a hógolyócsatára…? Tudod, mikor belelöktél a hóba, Én meg magammal rántottalak – kíváncsi volt, emlékszik-e rá a srác.

- Naná, hogy emlékszem, utána leküldtek az orvoshoz, mert megfáztam – vigyorodott el az emlékre.

- Na, azt láttam, csak kívülről – mondta. – De utána meg egy másik helyre csöppentem. Aznapra, mikor először láttam Jackpotot… A következő meg szeptember volt, amikor összefutottunk… mármint először… emlékszel?

- Nehéz is lenne elfelejteni – mosolyodott el. – Hú, de felhúztalak két szóval – vigyorgott.

- Szerencséd volt, utánad akartam vágni valamelyik könyvemet… - morogta.

- Az kellett volna még! – nevetett halkan.

- Nem volt nálam semmi vastag – sóhajtott fájdalmasan.

- Volt még valami?

- Volt… de az volt a legfurcsább… magam láttam, de nem a múltban. Talán húsz is lehettem… egy tarka lovon ültem, azt hiszem… ezt is kívülről láttam. Aztán arrafelé intettem, amerre voltam, de mikor megfordultam, nem láttam, kinek… és felébredtem – fejezte be.

- Csak álmok voltak – vont vállat. – Lehet, le kéne feküdnünk… Reggel fel leszünk keltve, akár kikelsz az ágyból, akár nem – jósolta előre.

- Na jó, megpróbálok szunyálni még egy kicsit – elnyomott egy ásítást.

- Aludj jól, remélem, reggelre jól leszel… indulás előtt kupaktanácsot tartunk – mondta még, felállt, és átlépett a másik ágyhoz.

- Oké, Te is… - ezzel visszaaludt.

Reggel határozottan jól érezte magát, fel is kelt, hogy elmenjen megmosakodni. Egy gyors tusolást is engedélyezett magának, de a tompa fájás túl gyorsan visszatért.

Megint Jim hozott neki reggelit, miközben evett, Jasmine, Alphonse és Roy bent voltak nála – Ők már letudták a reggelit.

- Na, most. Az este még nem volt semmi bajom. Reggel már furán éreztem magam, aztán már szédültem is… Mikor felébredtem, már fájt a karom és a lábam, és lázam is volt, utána délutánra már egészen jól voltam, vacsoráztam, és… - hirtelen hallgatott el. Reggelije nagy részét már elfogyasztotta, de most megállt a mozdulatban és messzire tolta magáról az ételt.

- … és megint rosszul lettél – fejezte be a mondatot Jas.

- Ó, Én hülye! Hogy erre nem gondoltam! A francba! – homlokára csapott.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy az ételben…? – Roy nem mondta végig.

- Al! A titkos zsebben… kis kék jegyzetfüzet… Pont, pont… - mondta. Bár a többiek nem értették, az öccse bólintott, kilépett a szobából és sietve indult fel Roy szobájába. – Tudnom kellett volna…! – morogta. – Hullámzó rosszullét… a csonttörések… - nyomdafestéket nem tűrően fogalmazott a továbbiakban.

Alphonse hamarosan visszatért, az apró könyvecskét a bátyja kezébe adta, aki gyorsan lapozgatni kezdett benne.

- Megvan… - sóhajtott fájdalmasan. Mustrálta egy ideig a titkosírást, majd egy újabb sóhaj után olvasni kezdte: - _„… elhiheti az aggyal, hogy a megtörtént baleset fizikai fájdalma visszatér, még akkor is, ha azóta semmi baj nem volt… Legcélszerűbb erős ízű étellel beadni, ami elnyomja a szer ízét… Hatása nem túl hosszú, minél tovább kapja valaki, annál gyorsabban kilábal belőle. Utóhatások:… _- nem olvasta tovább. Pontosan tudta, mit írt ezután. –… szédülés, hányinger, köhögés, rosszabb esetben láz – fejezte be.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy valamilyen mérget kaptál? – kérdezte Jas. – Még csütörtökön?!

- Méreg vagy drog, mindegy. Igazából semmi bajom nem volt, csak azt hittem, igen. A láz meg amiatt, mert a testem próbálta legyőzni a szert, ami rövid úton úgyis kitisztult volna a szervezetemből. De valószínű, hogy most is jó adagot kaptam belőle – sóhajtott.

- De ki és miért? És legfőképp csütörtökön hogy'? – kérdezte Roy.

Edward elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Eszébe villant egy kép, egy jelenet.

- A fenébe… - morogta. – Jas, kié volt a cukor? – pillantott a lányra.

- Ööö… Jimé, azt hiszem – felelte.

- És abban a csomagban van dinnyés?

- Nincs – rázta meg a fejét. – Ezt biztosan tudom.

- „_Ne, ne! A dinnyés jobb…" _– idézte. – És olyan nem is volt benne…

- Szóval az a szemét volt?! – Roy hangja fenyegető volt, dühös.

- Úgy tűnik – bólintott. Megszédült egy pillanatra. Bal karját a homlokához emelte. Visszafeküdt az ágyba.

- De _hogy_? – tapintott rá a lényegre Al.

- Neeeem – hűlt el Jas. – Az nem lehet! – kiáltotta.

- Úgy tűnik, mégis. A titok nem titok többé – jelentette ki kerekperec.

- De mi vigyáztunk! – bizonygatta a lány.

- Úgy tűnik, nem eléggé – sóhajtotta.

- Ne haragudj – kérte Jas.

- Biztosan nem Titeket vett észre… Ha rögtön megtalált egy olyan könyvet, amit Én két év alatt jegyzeteltem ki, nem lehet buta… Nem buktathatjuk le nyíltan, szükségünk lesz bizonyítékra – mondta. Közben légzése gyorsult kicsit, arca kipirult, ahogy az ágyon feküdt oldalára fordulva.

Arcát a párnába fúrta, kezdte érezni a sajgást.

- Tudsz hozni fájdalomcsillapítót? Vagy altatót? – kérte.

- Hozom – pattant fel és már el is tűnt.

- Jól vagy? – lépett hozzá közelebb Jas.

- Majd leszek – mormogta a párnából.

- Roy aggódik ám érted – jegyezte meg. – Alig pár percre hajlandó csak itt hagyni.

- Aha… - motyogta, és a párnának köszönhetően nem látszott, mennyire elpirult. – Nem kéne mennetek?

- Biztos ne maradjunk? – kérdezte Al.

- Jim is megy, és Roy meg itt marad, nem eszem többet abból, amit Ő hoz, és úgyis kómázni fogok délutánig – ásított egyet a hatás kedvéért. Óvatosan a hátára feküdt, bár már elege volt a háton fekvésből. Egy napot még ki bír…

Roy visszatért, Ed bevette a gyógyszert, és kapott borogatást. Nehezen, de elaludt, zavaros álomba merült.


	6. Habfiúk

Habfiúk

Késő délutánra jól volt, így Roy egyedül merte hagyni, hogy lemenjen a könyvtárba, hátha talál valamilyen nyomot, mely arra utal, hogy járt rajtuk kívül valaki odalent.

Edward az ágyon ülve olvasott, ugyan a lába még fájt egy kicsit, mégis jobb volt ülnie a sok fekvés után. Keze ügyében egy pohár víz, gyógyszer, MP3 lejátszója.

Roy még nem került elő, pedig már a többiek is megjöttek az erdei útvesztőből. Jasmine és Alphonse beköszöntek, megállapították, hogy mostmár tényleg jól van.

Nyílt az ajtó, Jim lépett be rajta, a vacsorájával. A szőke fel sem nézve szólalt meg:

- Viheted is vissza, nem fogok hozzányúlni. – Mégis könyvjelzőt tett a kötetbe és becsukta. – Azt hiszed, nem jöttem rá? – érdeklődött, hangja nyugodt volt és határozott. Tökéletes terve volt.

- Lassan ölő mérget kaptál – közölte hidegen. – A tábor végére Téged már temethetnek – hangja kárörvendő volt.

- Ez itt – emelte fel a kis könyvecskét, amit Al hozott neki –, annak a könyvnek a rövidített, titkos írott változata, amiből Te a receptet szedted. Ne nézz hülyének! Szőke vagyok, de nem ejtettek a fejemre!

- Ó igen? Akkor áruld el, mégis hogy akarsz lebuktatni? – tudakolta gúnyos hangsúllyal.

- Igazán egysze… - a szó köhögésbe fulladt, jobb keze ökölbe szorult mellette. Tekintete egy pillanat erejéig oda esett, majd pár korty víz után újra felnézett, a most mosolyogó Jimre. – Igazán egyszerűen – mondta ki újra. – Vallani fogsz – mosolyodott el.

- Nem vagy olyan jól, hogy fenyegess – lépett közelebb hozzá.

- Nem bánthatsz – felelte higgadtan.

- Ugyan mért nem? – vonta kérdőre.

- Mindenki tudja, hogy ide jöttél. Nem Téged vennének elő először? – mutatott rá. – Egyébként ott szúrtad el, hogy egyértelműen Te vagy a negatív szereplő. Meg sem próbáltad másra kenni. Miután rájöttünk, hogy mit használtál, könnyű volt összerakni, hogy a dinnyés cukorban volt az első adag, aztán a vacsorában, és a reggeliben. Most is próbálkoznál, ha nem lennél számomra ablaküveg, átlátok rajtad.

- Túl okosnak hiszed magad, Elric! – vigyorodott el. - Attól, hogy rájöttél a trükkre, még tudok neked ártani!

- Hú, milyen kár, hogy Jackpotnak olyan őre van, akitől Te félsz! És milyen kár, hogy az öcsém, bár nem látszik rajta, bárkit megver. És még az milyen kár, hogy nekem túl jó testőreim vannak – mosolyodott el, és elnézett az ajtó felé a srác válla felett.

Jim megperdült a tengelye körül. Az ajtóban Roy állt a keretnek támaszkodva, karjait összefonva maga előtt. Az egyik ágyon Jasmine ült. A szekrényből Alphonse lépett ki, mintha ez volna a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- Lebuktathatnánk most is, többen vagyunk, és Ben nekünk hinne, de…

-… egyelőre nincsen meg, amire a várunk… – fűzte hozzá Jas.

-… a terhelő bizonyíték…

-… ellened! – fejezte be Roy. Szikrázó tekintetétől még egy pillanatra Ed is megijedt. – Tűnj el, míg szépen vagy! – sziszegte. – Azt hagyd csak itt! – intett a tálca felé.

Jim sértetten, dühösen, bosszút forralva vonult ki a szobából, szinte szikrák pattogtak körülötte. Roy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Al helyére tette a szekrény alját.

- Na? Meggyőző voltam? – érdeklődött mosolyogva Ed.

- Haláli. Menj el színésznek – mosolyodott el a feketehajú is.

- Inkább kihagyom – elhasalt az ágyon, fordítva, mint ahogy eddig feküdt rajta.

- Megvan…? – érdeklődött Jas.

- Naná – gonosz vigyor terült szét az arcán, ahogy átnyújtotta Roynak a kis szerkezetet.

- És ezzel azt hiszi, Ő nyert – vonta le Al.

- Csak azt, hogy van még egy esélye – legyintett Jas.

- Csakhogy nincs, és ezt most puskázta el – ült le Roy az ágyára.

- Hihetetlen, hogy Én mennyire vonzom a bajt – sóhajtotta fáradtan Edward. – Mért vagyok Én ilyen szerencsétlen?

- Valóban az – értett egyet Roy. – Hihetetlen, hogy ennyi minden után egyben vagy – tette hozzá.

- Egyet értek – bólintott Jas.

- Én kettőt – kontrázott Al.

- Ha ilyen nagy az egyet értés, hozhatna nekem valaki vacsorát – mondta.

- Élvezed, hogy ugráltatsz, ugye? – állt fel a feketehajú.

- Ki mondta, hogy pont Te? – pillantott fel Rá.

- Ki mondta, hogy ne Én? – forgatta szemeit a fekete hajú.

- Így más, senki – vigyorodott el.

- Kac-kac. Maradj nyugton! – parancsolt Rá, mielőtt eltűnt volna.

- Nem, ugrálni fogok! – kiáltott utána, és fejét a párnára ejtette. De amint teljesen lefeküdt, köhögés rázta meg. – Utóhatás… - morogta.

- De nem azt mondtad, jól leszel? – kérdezte a lány idegesen.

- De, leszek. Amint túléltem a végét… - felelte.

- És az mikor lesz? – kapta fel fejét Al.

- Talán holnapra elmúlik. De utána biztos – sóhajtotta a párnába. – És utána péppé verem azt az idiótát! – fogadkozott.

- Ha csak Én el nem kapom – lépett be Roy.

- Te fogod, Én ütöm, mit szólsz? – pillantott fel. Ahogy meglátta az ételt, felnyögött. – Ne haragudj, elment az étvágyam – morogta, és valóban úgy érezte, ha ennie kellene, rosszul lenne.

- Reggelire ettél utoljára, legalább a levest edd meg – kérte kedves hangsúllyal. Jas és Al jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak.

- Hagyjál – és újra köhögött.

- Akkor mit kérsz?

- Elnézést – nyögte. – Meg egy zsák húszezrest – tette hozzá a poén kedvéért.

- Mi lemegyünk, hátha mégis találunk valamit, ami segíthet – állt fel Jas. Alphonse követte a példáját. Elhagyták a szobát.

Roy leült az ágy szélére, gyengéden simogatta Ed hátát, aki egy ideig csendesen élvezte a plusz törődést.

- Mért vagy még mindig itt? – kérdezte hirtelen. – Shadow már biztosan hiányol.

- Mert megmondtam, hogy nem hagylak itt – emlékeztette. – Shadownál meg jártam kint ma is, a karámban meg nyugodtan fogócskázhatnak Jackpottal, mindketten jól vannak – mondta.

A szőke elálmosodott, úgy érezte, bármelyik percben el tudna aludni, végül is, majdnem egész délután fent volt. Baljával a feje alá gyűrte a takarót, helyezkedett egy kicsit.

- Alszok… - motyogta, s lassan tényleg elaludt.

Sötét volt, mikor felnyitotta a szemeit. Jobb karja pokolian fájt, nem tetszett neki a hason fekvés. Nehezen, de megfordult a hátára, aztán nehézkesen átmászott az ágy másik oldalára, hogy a párnán tudjon aludni.

Most egyedül volt a szobában. Al és Jim átköltöztek a szomszéd szobába. Bár azt nem tudta, mikor. Valószínűleg még az este, mikor Ő már elaludt. Halványan emlékezett Rá, hogy Roy ott ült mellette, és figyelte Jim minden mozdulatát, miközben pakolt…

Körül nézett a sötétben, a másik három ágy üres volt. Már megint egyedül van… Sóhajtott, utálta ezt. Hova tűnhetett megint Roy? Azt mondta, itt lesz…

Behunyta szemeit, próbált visszaaludni, de nem sikerült. Talán órákig próbálkozott, legalábbis Ő annyinak érezte azt a röpke fél órát, amit hiábavaló helyezkedéssel töltött.

Aztán csak hallgatta a karórájának kattogását. Végül őrjítőnek találta a másodpercek számolását, és az ablakpárkányra tette az órát, hátha ott nem hallja, de hallotta az idegesítő kattogást.

Mérgében az ajtónak vágta az idő telését jelző szerkezetet. A csendben a koppanás szinte vízhangzott. Nyílt az ajtó.

- Szegény óra, mit vétett? – kérdezte kedves hangon, a mosoly is érződött rajta.

- Idegesített! – mordult rekedten.

- Azért még ne törd össze - tette le az egyik ágyra. – Na, mi van veled? – lépett oda az ágyhoz. Kézfejével végigsimított a fiú arcán, homlokán. – Lázas vagy.

- Nem alszok vissza – közölte Ed.

- Mért nem? – hökkent meg.

- Mert ha elalszom, Te eltűnsz, mire felébredek – indokolta. – És utálok egyedül – tette hozzá.

- Nem fogok eltűnni, csak aludj vissza – kérte. Lehajolt hozzá, apró csókot adott az ajkaira. Gyengén nyúlt utána és húzta vissza, hogy viszonozza az előbbit.

- Ígéred? – szegezte neki.

- Ígérem – bólintott, és adott még egy puszit a homlokára. – Igyál, nem rég hoztam teát – nyújtott át egy langyos bögrét.

- Köszönöm – mormogta, és ivott pár kortyot. Ásított egyet, visszafészkelte magát a párnára. – Nemsokára jobban leszek – hangja álmos volt.

- Ajánlom is! – mosolyodott el.

Dél is volt, mikor felébredt. A feje zúgott, és rázta a hideg. De Roy, ígéretéhez híven ott ült a földön, az ágyának támasztott háttal. Olvasott. Éppen hátra pillantott a szőkére.

- Te aztán bírsz aludni – jegyezte meg mosolyogva. Végig simított az arcán, rögtön elkomorodott. – Nagyon magas a lázad – mondta.

- Érzem – sóhajtotta.

- Tudod mit? Felmegyünk a másodikra, és veszel egy hűtő fürdőt – állt fel.

- Mi? Mért az emeletre? – ijedt meg. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tud annyit lépcsőzni.

- Mert kicseréltük a zuhanyt kádra – magyarázta. – Fel tudsz állni?

- Nem! – vágta rá rögtön. Nem tetszett neki az ötlet. Alapból az nem, hogy ki kell másznia az ágyból.

- Akkor nincs mese, felviszlek. – Kitakarta és egyszerűen a karjába kapta.

- Mi?! Ne! Ne hülyülj, Roy, tegyél le! Most! – kapálózott.

- Ne ugrálj, mert leejtelek! – szólt Rá.

- Akkor is! Tegyél le! – ismételte nyomatékosan, de már nem mocorgott, a lába megfájdult.

- Ne nyávogj már, nem fogsz belehalni, ha ülsz egy fél órát a kádban – mondta.

Nem válaszolt, csak egy takarót sikerült még lehúznia az egyik ágyról, hogy ne fagyjon meg út közben. Beleburkolózott, arcát Roy mellkasának döntötte, összehúzta magát. Behunyta szemeit, a fájdalom olyan erősen égette a tagjait, hogy a hányingerrel küszködött.

- Felbírsz vinni addig? – kérdezte halkan.

- Kénytelen leszek, de nem vagy olyan nehéz, ne aggódj – nyugtatta.

Ed igyekezett nem a helyzetével foglalkozni. Ugyan Roy óvatosan próbált fellépdelni a lépcsőn, mégis érezte, hogy mozgásban vannak, ami nem tett jót a gyomrának.

Összeszorította a szemeit, s legközelebb akkor volt hajlandó kinyitni, mikor leülve meghallotta a víz csobogását. A víz folyt, kellemes langyos volt, a fürdőszobát pedig kellemes óceán illatú habfürdő illata lengte be.

Roy óvatosan kitakargatta.

- Mindjárt beleülhetsz a vízbe – mondta. A szőke bólintott.

- Fel tudod kötni a hajam? Nem akarom, hogy vizes legyen. – Tincsei eddig sima copfba voltak kötve a tarkójánál, de most egy mozdulattal kihúzta belőle a piros hajgumit.

Roy bólogatott, pár gyors mozdulattal felkötötte. Úgyis eléri, hogy kibontsa…

Pár perc múlva Ed óvatosan beleereszkedett a vízbe.

- És most? – pillantott fel a kád szélére ülő Royra.

- Megvárjuk, míg kihűl – felelte.

- Na, kösz. Mi vagyok Én? Hableány? – morogta.

- Nem inkább habfiú? – kuncogott az idősebb.

- De akkor Te is mindjárt az leszel! – fenyegette meg, és ördögien elvigyorodott. Felkapta a tusrózsát és lelocsolta vele Royt, aki természetesen ruhában ücsörgött.

A fürdőkád zománca csúszós lett a víztől, Roy beleborult a vízbe.

- Há! Én nyertem! – vigyorodott el győzedelmesen Ed.

- Nem vagy normális – morogta ázottan Roy.

- Mért? Tán' egy csepp víztől farkad nő? – kérdezte. Aztán rájött, hogy elég félreérthetően fogalmazott. – Mármint… sellő… farkad… - dadogta zavartan és elpirult. – Izé… ez kissé félreérthető volt – morogta.

- Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol – vigyorgott a feketehajú, ahogy nagy nehezen felült a kádban.

- De hülye, aki nem – tette hozzá Ed, és rájött, ismét maga ellen szólt.

- Egyébként nem, nem válok sellővé. Szeretnéd, mi? – vigyora még szélesebbé vált.

- Na, várj, ezt elképzelem – végignézett a srácon. – Hú, ezt meg kéne rajzolni, és mutogatni! – kiáltott fel.

- Azt próbáld meg! – villant fenyegetően a szeme.

- Mért? Tök jó lenne! – egészen jó kedve lett és felélénkült a víztől egy kicsit.

- Igen? – közel hajolt a fiúhoz, hogy arcuk közt alig volt hely. – Nem is tudom, mit kapnál, ha látnám így magam a Neten – suttogta.

- Nem puszit? – incselkedett vele továbbra is.

- Nem hinném. – Egyik ujjával cirógatni kezdte a fiú mellkasát, mire az megborzongott és elkapta a kezét.

- Hé! Mit csinálsz? – vonta kérdőre.

- Én? Ugyan semmit – tette az ártatlant, és ki akarta húzni a kezét a fogásból, de Ed felszisszent és a jobb karjához kapott. Hátrább húzódott kádban.

- Ne haragudj – kérte megkomolyodva. Felállt, és víztől csöpögő ruhákban kikászálódott a kádból és sikerült nem hasra esnie.

- Nem baj – motyogta, bár karja most szinte égett.

Roy ledobálta a ruháit és egy törölközőt tekert maga köré, egy másikat meg a kád szélére terített.

- Elmegyek átöltözni.

- Jó, Én nem szökök el.

Mikor Roy újra belépett a fürdőszobába a tusrózsa a tartón volt, Edward meg kibontott hajjal feküdt félig a kád falán. Jobb karját könyökénél támasztotta, míg a balt kilógatta. Szemei be voltak csukva. A meleg víz folyamatosan folyt a hátára, ami elbágyasztotta.

- Már kezdtem unatkozni – morogta.

- Pedig öt percig voltam csak távol – vont vállat. Odalépett hozzá, megérintette az arcát, aztán a hátát, mire megrezzent. – Nyugi, csak azt nézem, mennyire vagy meleg…

- Ezt most komolyan kérded? – mordult.

- Úgy értem, mennyire vagy lázas! – javította ki magát. – Muszáj kiforgatni a szavaimat?

- Nem, végül is, nem… - mormogta, és az alvás határán volt. – Nem mehetnénk már vissza?

- De. Úgy érzem, lement a lázad. Hogy vagy?

- Jobban – sóhajtotta. Roy elzárta a vizet.

Tíz perc múlva beléptek az első emeleti szoba ajtaján. Ed a lépcső után a saját lábán ment, főleg, mert sikerült kiharcolnia, hogy Roy tegye le.

Beborult az ágyba, és ránézett az órájára. Fél egyet mutatott. Magára húzta a takarót, de felült, hátát a falnak támasztotta. Kapott egy törölközőt, amivel a haját próbálta szárítani, végül inkább ablakot nyitott és langyos nyári szellőre bízta magát, ahogy kikönyökölt az ablakba.

Beszélgettek, míg újra le nem feküdt, hogy alszik.

Ed felkötött hajjal: /090125/1167623842538_.hu_.jpg

Ed fürdik: /090125/bathtime_.hu_.jpg

És, hogy honnan jött a sellő farok: Shadownak meséltem a fürdős jelenetet msnenen, és Ő erre megszólalt:

„Egy vízcsepp elég, és Ednek farka nő xd

mármint... izzé...

ez kissé félreérthető volt... Ehh xd"

Személy szerint Én fél óráig röhögtem…


	7. Álomvilág

Álomvilág

_Tik-tak._

Járt az óra, telt az idő.

_Tik-tak._

Jelezte az idő múlását.

_Tik-tak._

Valahol a távolban kutyaugatás hangzott fel.

_Tik-tak._

Mintha csukódott volna egy ajtó.

_Tik-tak._

Hajnalodott. Keleten derengett az ég.

_Tik-tak._

Hatalmas óra előtt állt. Mögötte, mellette, körülötte sötét. Az óra kattogott, az arany cikornyás mutatót mégis álltak. Aztán hirtelen lódult meg a percmutató, s az óramutató vékony kecses alakja hűségesen siklott utána – csak épp hátrafelé.

Furcsállva méregette a sebesen visszaforgó órát. A kattogás nem szűnt meg, csak most visszafelé hangzott: _„Tak-tik, tak-tik, tak-tik…". _

Folyton változó helyszínek peregtek körülötte, a gigászi homokóra visszafelé, felfelé „folyt". Csak pár helyet és időt ismert meg belőlük, ahogy egy-egy szem homok megcsillámlott a nem létező fényben, s látta, melyik emléket hordozza.

Utána kapott egy kedves emléknek, s az hirtelen magába szívta. De itt is visszafelé haladt az idő, a hópelyhek fel szálingóztak az égbe, és Ő hátrafelé lépkedett, vissza a lovardához. Aznap ült először Jackpoton…

Nem volt ideje elmerülni az emlékben, az apró porszem kihullott a kezéből. Újabb sokáig nem hullott a kezébe. Az óra megállt, bár dátumot nem mutatott, az időt is hézagosan, most reggel háromnegyed nyolc körül kattogott.

Nem. Nem lehet ez mindennek a kezdete. Vagy talán mégis?

Az utolsó, porszemnyi méretű homok indult fel a homokóra tetejére, de még idejében utána nyúlt. Vizsgálgatta, mi lehet az, ami elfér egy apró homokszemben?

Megtudta a választ, egyúttal arra is rájött, valami nem stimmel. Az iskola folyosóján sétált, a terem felé. Odakint szakadt az eső, nyomott volt a hangulat.

Valami hiányzott. Vagy inkább valaki? Nem tudta volna megmondani. Zavart, furcsa érzéssel kapta fel a fejét. Szembe nem jött senki. Mégis, mintha valaminek történnie kellene. De nyugodtan eljutott a teremig.

Egész nap, egész évben úgy érezte, valami hiányzik. Valami, ami túl fontos ahhoz, hogy ennyire egyszerűen elfelejtse. De vajon mi az?

Felriadt az álomból. Magához térve rögtön tudta, mit is, kit is hiányolt: Roy!

- Roy… - suttogta el a nevet. Felpillantott. A várt kékesfekete szemek helyett egy barna és egy szürkés szempár szegeződött Rá.

- Bátyó! Végre felébredtél, már azt hittük, ma magadhoz sem térsz! – az öccse kedvesen mosolygott.

- Jól vagyok, minden rendben – mondta. – Hol van Roy? – pislogott a két bent lévőre. – Azt ígérte, marad…

- Ki? – értetlenkedett Jasmine.

- Bátyó, kiről beszélsz? – kérdezte Al.

- Hát Ro… - nem fojtatta, visszadőlt az ágyra, szemét a karjával takarta el. – Álmodtam volna? – kérdezte magától fennhangon.

- Könnyen meglehet… jól beverted a fejed – magyarázta Jas.

- Nyeremény…?

- Minden rendben vele – nyugtatta az öccse.

- Jobb lesz, ha visszaalszom, zúg a fejem – motyogta.

Rosszul volt. Forgott vele a szoba, de nem attól, hogy beverte a fejét – amire nem is emlékezett. Inkább attól, hogy túl élethű álom volt… És most, hogy felébredt, minden visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba.

Abba a rég elfeledett normába, ami még az előtt volt, hogy összefutottak volna azon a szeptember eleji napon – álmában. Mennyi ideig alhatott, hogy ennyit álmodott? Hisz' évek voltak! Sóhajtott, könnyeivel küszködött.

Komolyan egy álom miatt fog bőgni?! Mért ne, ha Ő egyszer tényleg sze… Megrázta a fejét, amitől most tényleg elkezdett zúgni. Arcát a párnába fúrta, próbálta kiverni fejéből az álmot, ami után oly' ridegnek tűnt a valóság.

Nem kellett volna. Nem szabadott volna! Tovább élte volna az álmot, ami elnyomta a valóságot, talán jobb lenne…

„_Nem gondoltam, hogy szeretni valakit ilyen fájdalmas lesz…"_

Pláne, ha az a valaki egy álomvilágban él csak. Utat engedett a könnyeinek, odaszorította magához a párnát. Úgy aludt vissza, remélve, az álom folytatódik…

Beszélgetés foszlányok szűrődtek hozzá.

-… nem mondhatjuk el neki… - suttogta a lány hang.

- Na, de… Nem hazudhatunk! – felelte Rá a fiú.

- Kénytelenek leszünk – határozott volt. – Tudod milyen. Azonnal ugrana!

- Igen, tudom, de akkor is! Ez nem fair dolog! – bizonygatta.

- Most jobb neked, ha ugrálás közben esetleg rosszul lesz? – kérdezte szívtelenül.

- Nem, dehogy, de…

- Akkor kész, vége! Nem mondjuk el neki! Világos? – várt megerősítést.

- Jó, jó, de most az egyszer – adta be a derekát.

Az álom lassan távozott a szeméből. Pislogott párat, szempilláit nedvesnek érezte. Álmában könnyezett volna? Megtörölte szemeit, felült. Nem volt a szobában. Már megint!

- Jó reggelt, hétalvó! – vigyorgott Rá Jasmine. Edward kipillantott az ablakon. Már majdnem szürkült.

- Nem reggel az – somolygott. Nagyot ásított, jólesőt nyújtózott.

- Hogy a csudában tudsz ennyit aludni? – érdeklődte.

- Olyan könnyen – vont vállat. Jól érezte magát, nem fájt semmije és a feje sem zúgott. – Roy merre van már megint?

Alphonse és Jasmine összepillantottak.

- Lent… - felelte a lány. – A könyvtárban… azt mondta, lemegy szétnézni, majd jön. – A szőke szemei összeszűkültek.

- Ennyire ne nézz kómásnak! Hol van Roy? – kérdezte újra.

- Ácsi! – tartotta fel egyik kezét Jas. Egy percig hallgatott, latolgatta az esélyeiket. – Oké – kezdte óvatosan –, egyezzünk meg! – ajánlotta.

- Feltétel? – kapott a szón Ed. Valami komoly dolog lehet, ha Jas nem hajlandó azonnal elárulni.

- Egyet Én kérdezek, egyet Te – vázolta fel.

- Jó – bólintott Rá gondolkodás nélkül. Talán túl gyorsan is… - Kérdezz!

- Mi van közted és Roy között?

A kérdés megállt a levegőben. Edward egy pillanatig köpni-nyelni sem tudott. Végül úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha róluk egyelőre nem tudnak…

- Mi?! Semmi! Csak barátok vagyunk – mondta olyan határozottan, ahogy csak tudta.

- Most meg Te nézel madárnak – figyelmeztette. – Őszinte választ várok!

- Hát… - zavarában lehajtotta a fejét, kibontott haja eltakarta az arcát. – Igazából fogalmam sincs… - motyogta halkan.

- Hogy érted, hogy fogalmad sincs? – hökkent meg a lány. – Csak mert, az utóbbi napokban úgy tűnt, jobban kijöttök egymással, és valahogy mintha jobban aggódna érted… - magyarázta, miért is kérdezett rá.

- Talán… meg kellene beszélnem vele… - szinte csak magának jegyezte ezt meg. – De nem tudom, ha fogalmam sincs, merre jár. Szóval, hol van? – pillantott fel most.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nyugton maradsz! – parancsolt Rá a lány. Egyre növekvő aggodalommal bólintott. – Ne akadj ki, de nem tudjuk, hol van.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?! – kérdezte élesen.

- Hát, a kocsija itt van, Shadow, vagy másik ló sem tűnt el… Csak Ő, és… - nem fejezte be.

- És? – sürgette.

- Reggel Jim kint volt, mielőtt Al felébredt volna… És rögtön utána futottuk végig az összes alagutat, hátha megtaláljuk, de nincs sehol – fejezte be.

Csend telepedett rájuk. Edward gondolatai sebesebben cikáztak a fejében, mint bármikor az elmúlt napokban. Roy… Létezik, hogy Jim elkapta? Nem, annyira nem óvatlan. Vagy talán mégis?

- Biztos minden járatot megnéztetek…? – kérdezte lassan.

- Száz – erősítette meg Al. – Kétszer is.

- Tudsz valami helyet, ahol lehet? – érdeklődte.

- Hm – volt a felelet. – Blackyvel próbáltátok…?

- Nem mozdítottuk el Jackpot mellől – rázta fejét az öccse.

- Helyes – bólintott. Lefeküdt az ágyra, mereven bámulta a mennyezetet. Kell lennie valaminek, ami elkerülte a figyelmét! Bárminek. Apró részletnek!

Még egyszer sorra vette a lehetőségeket és akkor rájött, mit hagyott ki. Az egyetlen hely, ahol lehet.

- Ed…? – szólította óvatosan Jas.

- Tartsátok szemmel Jimet, ne menjetek le, és lehetőleg maradjatok társaságban – tanácsolta. – Roy nem hülye…

- Ígérd meg, hogy nem kezdesz magán akcióba! – kérte Jasmine. Ránézett a lányra. Azon látszódott, hogy aggódik érte.

- Nem lesz semmi baj – mosolygott Rá haloványan. Azt látszólag megnyugtatta a válasz.

Ed felállt, újra nyújtózott, lépett párat, de még tompa sajgás sem jelentkezett.

- Felmegyek átöltözni – jelentette be, és a kis könyvecskével a kezében elindult az ajtó felé.

- Mehetünk Mi is? Nem is láttam a padlásszobát, mióta Roy lakik benne.

- Semmi extra nincs benne, de gyertek, biztos nem haragszik meg. – Visszapillantott a szobába, nem hagyott-e semmi olyat bent, amit nem kellene, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Könnyedén ment fel azon a lépcsőn, amin tegnap dél körül még Roy vitte fel. Még a lépcső tetején, a szobába belépve sem érezte, hogy a napokban bármi baja lett volna.

A szobában nehéz volt a levegő, rögtön ablakokat nyitott. A két ágy rendben, a neki odakészített alvó alkalmatosságon most új huzat volt… Az íróasztalon valami fénylett, közelebb lépve látta, hogy egy CD az. Felemelte, elvigyorodott.

- Nektek említette? – fordult a két nézelődő felé.

- Nem – rázta meg fejét Al, de azért Ő is elmosolyodott.

- Biztos akkor csinálta, mikor valamelyik éjjel olyan sokáig elvolt – gondolkodott el. Kihúzta az egyik fiókot és gondosan elrejtette benne CD-t. Ezután a táskájához lépett és előhalászott belőle egy fekete pólót és egy azonos színű nadrágot, majd még a fésűjét. – Mindjárt jövök – ígérte és eltűnt a kis fürdőszobában.

Nemsokára vízcsobogás hallatszott, aztán olyan tíz perc múlva mezítláb, a bokáig érő nadrágban, a fekete pólóban, kibontott, víztől csöpögő hajjal lépett ki.

- Roy elpakolta a hajgumimat! – nyavalyogta, rögtön.

- Örülj neki, így megszárad – mosolygott Rá Jas.

- Ha előkerül, megölöm! – fogadkozott.

Az óra elütötte az éjjel tizenegyet. Edward megmozdult, hangtalanul kikelt az ágyból. A fekete pont jól jött neki. Meg persze az, hogy egyedül volt a szobában.

Kilépett az ajtón, macska léptekkel osont fel a padlásszobába, ott bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Lámpát kapcsolt, gyorsan cipőt húzott. Zsebébe süllyesztette a bicskáját, az MP3 lejátszót az asztalról, valamint egy maroknyi zseblámpát, és a nyakába akasztott egy kis fémesen csillogó tárgyat.

Elhúzta az ágyat, felgyűrte a szőnyeget és lenyitotta a csapóajtót. Visszasietett, ellenőrizte az ajtót majd lekapcsolta a lámpát. Elindult le a létrán a sötétbe.

Számolta a mély csendben a lépéseit, hangtalanul közlekedett, szinte a pókhálók sem lebbentek meg, ahogy elhaladt mellettük. Ahogy beért a kis könyvtárba megtorpant. Mintha halk neszezést hallott volna.

Nem ért rá foglalkozni ezzel. Tovább indult, ezúttal a karámokhoz vezető kis szögben emelkedő járaton. Nyugodtan lépdelt, nem sietett, lépései mégis óvatosak, biztosak voltak, akár a macskáé. Gondolatait nem hagyta csapongni, koncentrált az előtte álló feladatra.

Hamarosan kiért a Holdfényes éjszakába. Teleszívta tüdejét a kellemes nyári éjszakai levegővel. Nagyot nyújtózott, aztán pulcsija kapucniját is fejére húzta. Óvatos léptekkel indult meg a fák közt, mikor pedig kiért a fák közül letérdelt a fűbe. Pontosan rálátott a karámokra és az azokban pihenő lovakra.

Pulóvere alól előhúzta a kis fém tárgyat. Kutyasíp. Belefújt. Csak egy rövidet, gyorsan, hogy ne riassza fel a lovakat. Csak Kámfor vegye észre. Hallotta is a kutya lépteit a fűben. Megfontoltan közeledett felé, szimatolt a levegőbe.

- Blacky! Hozzám! – szólt halkan. A kutya megismerte a hangját, odarohant hozzá és körbeugrálta. – Jól van, Én is örülök neked – mosolyodott el. – De ne csapj zajt! – szólt Rá. Pár percig még elvolt az ebbel, majd a feketével a nyomában indult meg a karámok felé.

Árnyként suhant, a lovak fülük botját sem mozdították közeledtére. Csak Jackpot nyihogott halkan, ahogy hangjáról megismerte gazdáját, és örömében majd fellökte a fiút.

Az kedvesen simogatta a nyakát és az orrát, suttogott neki, hogy talán holnap már futhatnak egy kört. A szőke mén sörénye és szőre szinte világított, ragyogott a Holdfényben, s ezt Ed is nagyon jól tudta. Mint mindig most is rácsodálkozott a különleges látványra.

Nem sokáig maradt a lóval, a kutyát magával hívva ismét eltűnt a föld alá vezető járatban. Kámfort maga mellett tartotta szorosan, de az eb nem is akart elmozdulni mellőle.

A zseblámpa fényére támaszkodott, mikor átböngészte a könyvespolcot a két kötetért. Az egyik bordó, vagy négy centi vastagságú. Beljebb csúsztatta a polcon. A másik egy vékonyka, alig egy centis könyvecske volt, élénk bíbor színű. Ezt is beljebb tolta.

Kattanás hallatszott arrébb, s Ő arra indult meg Blackyvel a nyomában. Az eltűnt falrésznél megállt egy percre. Behunyta a szemeit, mélyet sóhajtott.

Aztán belépett a könyvtár titkos alagútjába, amiről mindez idáig csakis kizárólag Ő tudott. De most ezt a titkot is fel kell fednie.


	8. Titkos szoba

Titkos szoba

Hangtalanul osont le az ismerős kőlépcsőn. A zseblámpa elég fényt adott neki. Kámfor hűségesen követte.  
Hűvös volt, ezen a lámpa kékesen derengő fénye sem segített sokat. Az egyik kanyar után meleg sárga fény vetült a kőfolyosóra.  
Edward nyelt egyet. Megtorpant, keze a zsebébe süllyedt, majd suttogott a kutya fülébe és az engedelmesen leült a kanyar előtt.

Belesett a bejáratnak számító nyíláson, szokta a fényt. Itt mintha fokokkal melegebb lett volna. Nem látott be a nyílás elé állított könyvespolc miatt. Beljebb lépett a fal mellett, próbált kilesni a könyvek között, de azok katonásan, szorosan álltak egymás mellett, még a méretük is ugyanaz volt, csak a vastagságuk nem.

A polcot megkerülve éppen annyi hely volt a következő üveges szekrény és az előbbi között, hogy egy ember átfért volna. Odafigyelve, hogy az árnyéka ne látsszon a falon kihajolt és körülkémlelt.

Hirtelen érezte meg, hogy megváltozott a levegő körülötte. Aztán a gúnyos hang, ami az eddigi csendben felhangzott, alaposan Ráijesztett.

- Ne bujkálj! Tudom, hogy itt vagy!

Percekig csak a dörömbölő szívverését próbálta nyugtatni. Azon csodálkozott, hogy nem hallja meg… Nem válaszolt, csak előlépett a résen keresztül. Szemei szikráztak, ugyanakkor légzése nyugodt volt.

- Tudtam, hogy nemsokára felbukkansz – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Jim.

- Tudtam, hogy itt leszel – felelte. Tekintetét körbejáratta a termen. Szeme megakadt az egyik sarokban, Roy ott ült egy székhez kötözve. Magánál volt, szeme dühösen villogott. Edward automatikusan lépett egyet felé.

- Ne mozdulj! – parancsolt Rá Jim. Gúnyos mosolya nem tűnt el arcáról. A szőke felé fordult.

- Engedd el! MOST! – hangja komoly volt, parancsoló és határozott.

- Mert ha nem, mi lesz? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nem akarod tudni – sziszegte.

- Azt hittem, kinőttünk már a gyerekes és üres fenyegetésekből – hangja gunyoros volt, lekezelő. – De térjünk a lényegre! – újra elmosolyodott, ezúttal önelégülten.

Edward nem válaszolt. Tökéletes terve valahogy most mégsem tűnt annyira tökéletesnek. Valahogy úgy kellene kormányozni a dolgokat, hogy azok neki kedvezzenek…

- Tehát. Ha azt akarod, hogy Roy szabaduljon, nincs más dolgod, mint aláírni azt a papírt ott – mutatott az asztalra. Azon valóban fehér lap hevert, egy könyv és egy toll.

Az arany szemek megvillantak. Alighanem tökéletes tippje van, mi állhat azon a nyamvadt papíron. Nyugodt léptekkel indult az asztalhoz, fél szemmel mindig Jimet leste, aki közte és Roy közt állt fél úton.

Szemei végigsiklottak a lapon. Majdhogynem elmosolyodott. A tollért nyúlt, majd a keze sebesen egymás mellé írta a betűket, végül letette az íróeszközt. Félbehajtotta a papírt, és a könyvet kinyitva becsúsztatta a lapok közé.

Jim felé fordult. Az továbbra is mosolygott, bár most szinte örömtelin, hisz' Ő nyert.

- Hozd ide! – le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy mennyire élvezi a helyzetet. Furcsa fény villant a szemeiben, még nincs vége…

Edward átnyújtotta a könyvet.

Viszont Jim nem fogadta el. Karjánál fogva kapta el a szőkét, aki hirtelen ellenkezni sem tudott. Egy pillanat múlva a barnahajú a falnak szorította.

- Mit akarsz?! – kérdezte ijedten. Nem tudta leplezni, hogy a hirtelen helyzetváltás váratlanul érte. Mégis, próbálta összeszedni magát.

- Csak nem megijedtél? – duruzsolt a fülébe, amitől Ed megborzongott. De nem a jó értelemben.

- Szeretnéd, mi? – vigyorodott el. Kirúgta alóla a lábait, és azzal a lendülettel a vállainál szorította a földre. Haja kibomlott a kapucni alól, tincsei eltakarták Roy elől az arcát. – Nincs akkora mákod – szűrte fogai között.

Talán két másodperc sem volt, de lehet, csak az események pörgése miatt tűnt annyinak, mire Jim nyakának nyomta a hideg acél pengét. A barnahajú srác egy pillanatig elkerekedett szemekkel nézte, aztán elvigyorodott.

- Úgy sem mered megtenni – közölte hidegvérrel.

- Úgy gondolod? – szemei megvillantak, kicsit erősebben nyomta torkának a bicskát. Az élénkpiros vércseppek lassan folytak le a nyakán, meleg, vörössel keretezett nyomot hagyva. A srác szemei elkerekedtek ijedtében. Légzése felgyorsult, szinte zihált.

- Kérlek… - nyögte. – Engedj el! – Ed szemei összeszűkültek, egészen közel hajolt Jimhez, szőke haja a másik arcába lógott.

- Nem mész többet sem Roy, sem Jackpot közelébe. Soha senkinek nem említed ezt a helyet. Soha többé nem jössz le ide. Nem próbálkozol szökéssel. Soha, ismétlem, soha többé nem akarlak látni. Világos voltam? – hangja fenyegető volt, ugyanakkor halk.

- I… igen – nyekeregte ijedten. Bólintani nem mert, nehogy a penge még jobban a nyakába mélyedhessen.

Edward hirtelen lendülettel állt fel, és lépett kettőt hátra. A bicskát elsüllyesztette a zsebében, most látszott csak, hogy jobb kezének hüvelyk ujjából vér csöpög.

- Teeee…! – Jim szemei szikrákat szórtak.

- Igen, Én – vigyorodott el Ed. Füttyentet egyet, mire Kámfor berobbant a terembe, elállva a kiutat.

Jim Roy felé lendült, ám Ő már a nem a széken ült. Egyenesen, saját lendületével belerohant egy vastag, kemény borítós kötetbe, amit a feketehajú tartott elé. Elterült a kemény betonpadlón.

A szőke sóhajtott, leült a fal tövébe, kifújta magát. Roy mellé sietett, megölelte.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódón.

- Semmi bajom – felelte halkan, és kissé megnyugodva belesimult az ölelésbe. – Te…?

- Ne aggódj, nem mert hozzám érni. Túl sok lettem volna neki – vigyorodott el.

- Hülye! Én meg betegre aggódom magam miattad! – morogta, bár düh nem volt a hangjában.

- Be tudjuk zárni? – intett az ájult srác felé.

- A'sszem – bólintott. Kissé nehézkesen felállt, és az egyetlen falba beépített magas könyvespolc felé lépdelt. Roy követte.

- Mit keresünk? – érdeklődte.

- Egy vastag sötétkéket, egy alig centis zöldet, és egy… - elgondolkodott. Milyen is volt a harmadik? – És egy… - kezdte újra. Gondolatai lassan követték egymást, szinte csak vánszorogtak. Egyszerűen nem tudta felidézni a harmadik könyv színét. – Fogalmam sincs! – adta be a derekát. – De biztos, hogy arannyal volt ráírva a gerincre a címe és valami idegen nyelven…

- Na, kösz, csak minden második arany betűs és csak minden harmadik idegen! – morogta Roy.

- Lehetnél kicsit megértőbb is… - válaszolt. Most, hogy már majdnem minden rendben volt, rájött, milyen fáradt. Pedig nem igazán csinált semmit, és mégis, úgy érezte alig áll a lábán. – Valami fura nyelv volt, biztos nem használják ma már, különben találtam volna róla valamit… - magyarázta tovább, hátha segít valamit.

- Két idegen nyelven tudok, vagyis inkább csak értek, szóval minden egyéb fura – mondta.

- De ez minden tekintetben fura! – válaszolta türelmetlenül. A fáradtság miatt a türelme is oda lett, már ha volt egyáltalán.

Roy inkább nem akadékoskodott tovább.

Edward vagy háromszor végignézte a polcot, mégsem találta a keresett köteteket. Pedig biztosan ott voltak! Úgy érezte, szeme már jojózik, és a gondolatai is lassan csordogáltak.

Végül behunyta a szemeit pár percre, hátha utána látja a keresett könyveket. Újra neki kezdett, hogy átnézze, ezúttal szemei megakadtak a vaskos sötétkéken. Kihúzta a helyéről, belesett az utána maradt lyukba. A lámpával is bevilágított, ott volt a gomb.

- Hozol helyette két másik színűt? – pillantott Royra. – Onnan az egyik polc hátuljáról – bökött arra. A srác bólintott, odahozott két különböző színű körülbelül egyforma vastag könyvet, és a másik helyére csúsztatta őket.

Közben a szőke újabb kötetet vett le. Ez fekete volt, gerincén furcsa, cikornyás írással, arany színnel volt a címe. Kimondhatatlanul. Ennek is a helyére került két másik könyvecske, a harmadikat már nem keresték meg. A két gombot is elég elkeverni, úgy Jim már nem fog egyhamar kijutni.

- Menjünk – kérte Ed, s nagyot ásított. Hívta Kámfort, aztán otthagyták lámpásokkal telerakott szobát.

A könyvtárban hagyták a két elvitt kötetet, aztán helyükre húzták az a nyílást nyitva tartót két könyvet, majd a kattanás után a karámokhoz vezető járaton távoztak.

Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy kiértek a fák közül a hűvös, csillagos éjszakába. Majd leragadt a szeme, de azért felnézett az égre. A csillagok fényesen világítottak, nem hiányzott semmi az égről.

- Mi az? – pillantott hátra Roy, mikor észrevette, hogy nem követi.

- Semmi – ingatta a fejét lassan, és megdörgölte a szemeit. – Fáradt vagyok – mondta.

- Pedig még egy darabig nem fekhetünk le – sóhajtotta. Ő teljesen jól volt.

- Ne említsd! – leült a földre, aztán elfeküdt a füvön.

- Na, menjünk már, biztosan aggódnak értünk – lépett vissza.

- Hagyj itt – vont vállat fekve, s úgy érezte, nem volna ereje felállni.

- Persze! – mellé ült, Edward pedig odabújt hozzá, az ölébe fészkelődött. Roy reflexszerű mozdulattal cirógatta meg az arcát, aztán simogatta a hátát. Hamarosan csak a szőke egyenletes szuszogását lehetett hallani. – Elaludtál…? Na, szép, Én meg vigyelek be, mi? – mormogta magának, de azért nyomott egy puszit az alvó homlokára és valahogy felállt. – Gyere Te is, Blacky – hívta a kutyát, s az a nyomába szegődött a szavára.

- Értsétek meg, nem mondhatom el! – ismételte magát sokadszorra, fáradtan. Legszívesebben bebújt volna Ed mellé, hogy aludjon egy nagyot, mégsem tehette, Ben és az Édesanyja mindenképpen tudni akarták, honnan kerültek elő.

- És Ti? – pillantott Ben Jasminera és Alphonsera. A lány csak a fejét rázta. – Szóval itt vagytok hárman, plusz Edward és Jim és mégsem vagytok hajlandók mondani egy árva szót sem – vonta le Ben.

- Nagyon okos! Mehetnék aludni? – türelmetlenkedett.

- Na, várj! Legalább annyit árulj el, Ti ugye pontosan tudjátok, mi baja volt Ednek, igaz?

- Igen – bólintott Roy -, mérget kapott Jimtől. De már jól van, ez biztos.

- A többit is nyugodtan elmondhatjátok – Ed lépett a nappaliba.

- Na, de… az eskü… - ellenkezett Roy.

- Számíthattunk volna erre, túl sokan tudtunk róla… Mondjátok el – pillantott most az öccsére és Jasra.

- Meg is mutathatjuk…? – kíváncsiskodott a lány.

- Felőlem, Én csak aludni akarok – vont vállat.

- Akkor mért keltél fel?

- Mert gondoltam, hogy vallatás van – ezzel Ő indult is vissza fel.

- Én is megyek – ment utána. – Jó túrát – mosolygott vissza Benre és az Anyjára.

Ed már az ágyban volt, mire Ő felért, éppen a takarót húzta magára.

- Beférek még…? – lépett oda az ágyhoz.

- Nem is tudom – mosolyodott el.

- Hát kitúrnál a saját ágyamból?

- Talán – hátrébb húzódott a falhoz, így volt elég hely.

Roy magához ölelte, s Ő nem ellenkezett, csak odabújt hozzá.


	9. ,,Sing with me…”

„Sing with me…"

Dél körül volt, mikor Edward kezdett magához térni. Álmosan nyújtózott a takaró alatt, kicsit fészkelődött Roy ölelő karjaiban, aztán halkan sóhajtott egyet és visszabújt a sráchoz, aki tenger mélyen aludt.

Ő maga már kialudta magát, mégsem akart felkelni, esetleg felébresztené Royt, és akkor morogna neki, hogy nem hagyja aludni. A továbbiakban maradt nyugton, egyébként is, jó volt neki így. Visszacsukta szemeit, elbóbiskolt hallgatva az idősebb egyenletes szuszogását és érezve a takaró bágyasztó melegét.

Az ébrenlét lassan húzta magához. Egyszerre érzékelte a múló álmot, a takaró melegét, a mellette alvó szöszi illatát. Magához akarta ölelni, de nem volt kit. Kinyitotta a szemeit. Maga mellett üresen találta az ágy azon részét, ami a fal és közte volt, vagyis ahol Ed feküdt.

Ebben biztos volt, érezte az illatát, a párnán pár hosszú szőke hajszál tanúskodott arról, hogy bizony járt ott a szőke. De mikor, és hová lett? Felült az ágyon és nyújtózott. Végigjártatta szemét a tágas padlásszobán, ám nem találta a keresett személyt.

Már éppen kezdett volna aggódni, mikor nyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és Edward lépett ki rajta. Piros póló volt rajta, meg egy fekete nadrág. Léptei hangtalanok voltak, mezítláb volt. A haja víztől csöpögött, egy törölközőt tartott a kezében, ábrázata mogorva volt.

- 'Reggelt – mosolygott Rá Roy, nem tudta mire vélni a morc arcot. – Már azt hittem, eltűntél.

- Ugye nem jó, mikor eltűnik, aki mellett ébredni akarsz? – hangja egy kicsit rosszalló volt.

- Azért nem pánikoltam – vont vállat. Ed leült mellé, mielőtt elkezdte volna törölgetni a haját, megrázta a fejét, kellő mennyiségű vizet juttatva Roy arcára és ruhájára. – Na, ezt most mért?

- Add vissza a hajgumimat! – morogta, közben nekilátott megtörölni a szőke tincseket.

- Olyan jó vagy így… - próbálta meggyőzni.

- Nem érdekel! – közölte morcosan. – Egy, csak tusolni akartam, mégis a hajam is vizes lett; kettő, nem a Te nyakad melegíti ebben a hőségben!

- Itt nincs is meleg – akadékoskodott, s valóban, a szobában húsz fok körül volt a hőmérő higanyszála.

- De kint igen! – vágta Rá ingerülten.

- Most mit hisztizel? – értetlenkedett.

- Nem hisztizek! – közölte kicsit hangosabban, mint ahogy eddig beszélt.

- De igen, pont azt csinálod! És bolhából elefántot – tette hozzá.

- Nem vagyok kicsi! – itt már kiabált. Felpattant az ágyról, mielőtt Roy hozzáérhetett volna, és a fésűjét felkapva visszatrappolt a fürdőszobába.

A feketehajú nem értette, mi üthetett belé, csak értetlenül pillantott utána. Pár perc múlva kivágódott az ajtó, a szőke nagy léptekkel vágott át a szobán, majd csapódott mögötte az ajtón. Léptei hallatszottak a lépcsőn, sűrű reccsenések és koppanások, talán rohanhatott lefelé.

Roy felugrott az ágyból, pillanatok alatt átöltözött és rohant utána. Bár tudta, már kevés esélye van, hogy egyáltalán utolérje.

Ed leérve a földszintre a konyha felé vette az irányt. Senki nem volt bent, így már nyitotta is az ajtót és kirohant a szabadba. Nyár eleji kora délután, nem volt hűvös, de Őt ez most egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

Szinte észre sem vette Bent, úgy rohant el mellette, s a karámokig meg sem állt. Négy ló állt bent: Shadow, Jackpot, Moonlight és Ördög. Jackpot kitörő örömmel fogadta gazdáját, hát még, mikor az fellendült a hátára.

Örömmel lőtt ki és ugrotta át a karám kerítését majd egy pillanat múlva az erdő felé száguldott, s Edward hagyta, had fusson, ahogy csak tud. Ráhajolt a szőke mén nyakára, sörényét az arcába fújta a menetszél, messziről képtelenség volt megállapítani, melyik az Ő haja, s melyik a ló szálló sörénye.

Nem akart gondolkodni, mégis, a gondolatai közé férkőzött a dallam, s a jól ismert sorok:

„_Sing with me (sing)  
Sing for the year (sing)  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear…"_

Megrázta a fejét, szorosan hunyta be szemeit, rábízta magát Főnyereményre. Ő úgyis mindig megérzi, mit akar, s pontosan tudja, mikor merre menjen.

Roy hiába rohant, már csak azt látta, hogy a sárga villámként vágtázik el, s szinte esélyük sincs utolérni. De azért felugrott Shadowra és utána nyargalt. Még akkor is, ha csak ront a helyzeten, de tudni akarja, mi a baja Ednek.

Valami furcsát látott az arany szempárban. A dühön kívül volt bennük valami más is. Kétségbeesés, félelem, talán. Tudni akarta miért. Talán Ő rontott el valamit megint? Pedig most biztosan nem csinált semmit. Vagy mégis…?

Jackpot befordult az egyik ösvényre, lassított egy kicsit, mivel az elég szűkös volt. Emlékezett, ha ezen az úton az elágazásnál jobbra fordul, hamarabb kijut a tó egy kis öbléhez, amit fák szegélyeznek, és térdig ér a víz.

Lovasa sem adott neki más jelzést, de ezt már megszokta, sokszor lett Rábízva, merre menjenek. Szerette is az ilyen utakat, azelőtt soha senki nem engedte meg neki, hogy arra menjen, amerre kedve tartja.

Az ösvényre rákanyarodva már csak léptetett, nem akart sietni, és odafigyelt a gazdájára, aki most a megszokottnál is furcsábban viselkedett.

- Na, mi van? – kérdezte szinte suttogva. – Elfogyott a lendület, vagy csak lustulsz? – haloványan elmosolyodott. Kedvesen simogatta a ló nyakát, beszívta a kellemes illatát. Jackpot halkan nyihogott. – Nincsen semmi baj. Csak egy kicsit taccson vagyok Roy miatt… ennyi az egész – magyarázta.

Igen, ennyiről van szó. De mégis, most jött rá igazán, mennyit is jelent neki a srác. Az egy dolog, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki abban a pár napban, miután Tőlük elment, s Ő még nem jöhetett táborozni. Az egy másik, hogy mi történt a második itt töltött éjszakán. És az egy harmadik, hogy kezdi egyre tisztábban látni az érzéseit.

Mélyet sóhajtott, felnézett, egyáltalán merre járnak. Nem ismerte meg az ösvényt, mégsem aggódott – Jackpot úgyis hazaviszi, ha azt kéri Tőle.

Shadow repülte a métereket, s mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy Nyeremény után kell mennie, Ő arra vágtázott, amerre a szőke táltos is ment. Roy Rábízta magát, bár volt tippje, merre mehettek.

Edward szereti a különleges helyeket, Jackpot pedig a vizet. Könnyű volt összetenni, hogyha a mén vezetett biztosan a víz felé mentek. És az egyetlen vizes hely, ahová az erdei útvesztőben rövid úton el lehet jutni, az a festői szépségű kis tisztás és a tó egy rejtett öble.

Ha jól számolt, márpedig jól kellett, hogy számoljon, csak oda mehettek. Persze, Shadow mindezt gondolatmenet nélkül is tudta, Ő csak az ösztöneit és a szagmintát követte. De így már mindketten céltudatosak voltak.

A szűkebb ösvényre rátérve sem lassítottak sokat.

Jackpot hamar megneszelte a másik páros közeledtét, amit jelzett is lovasának.

- Mi az? – kapta fel fejét Ed. – Csak nem…? Mért kell mindig megtalálnia?! – nyögött fel. Ugyanakkor félt is. Mit mondjon Roynak?

Végül elnapolta a problémát. Főnyeremény lassúbb vágtába ugrott, a szűk ösvényen nem merte megkockáztatni a gyorsabb tempót, nem tudta mi van előttük.

Figyelte az utat, segítette Főnyereményt, és ahol nem volt sokáig kanyar ott gyorsítottak. Aztán hirtelen több, ellenkező irányú kanyarulat lassította ügetésre Őket, s ekkor Edward rájött, hová is tartanak. Mert még egy ilyen dupla S-alakú kanyar nincs a környéken. Csakis az öböl felé vezető úton.

Márpedig akkor zsákutcába futnak, kivéve ha… Ez jó lesz! Ott eltűnhetnek Roy szeme elől, és akkor nyugodtan átgondolhatja a dolgokat…

Roy minden kanyar után reménykedett benne, hogy megpillantja a szőkéket, de Ő is kénytelen volt visszafogni Shadowt, hiába ismerték az utat. Amikor volt egy kis szabad ideje, sokat járt ki az öbölhöz, az egy nyugodt, eldugott hely volt, sosem zavarta ott senki.

Szeretett ott, mert azokra a varázslatos helyekre emlékeztette, amiket a szőke mutatott neki. Például a hegyekben a kis tisztáshoz közel lévő tavacskát. Vagy a könyvtárat. Meg persze, mostmár azt a szikla medencét, ahol fürödtek, és a barlangot, ahová beúsztak. A kilátásra is emlékeztette, ami a szikla tetejéről terült eléjük, és arra a tájra is, amit a Kúria ablakából láttak.

Ez a hely is pontosan olyan volt, mint a többi: kicsi, eldugott, varázslatos. Még akkor is, ha csak pár fa, egy bársonyos füvű tisztás, és a tó egy kisebb nyúlványa volt ott. Még a térképeken sem jelölték, annyira kicsi.

Gondolataiból a dupla S-alakú kanyar zökkentette ki. Ha Jackpot meg is neszelte a közeledtüket, már nem lehetnek messze. Nem mehetnek gyorsan, a szűk ösvény veszélyes lehet, és fogalma sem volt, mikor járhatott arra utoljára – ki tudja, talán először – Ed. Vagyis mindenképpen vigyázniuk kell.

A kanyarulat után egy pillanatra megpillantotta a lobogó szőke sörényt, ami szinte világított az erdő zöldjében. De egy forduló elnyelte Őket újra.

Tudta, innen már szélesedni fog a terep, és az út eltűnik, helyét fű váltja fel. Vagyis ha sikerül még egy kicsit közelebb kerülnie hozzájuk, minden bizonnyal elkaphatja Őket.

- És itt jön a finis, gyerünk, Shadow! – nem is kellett kétszer mondania a lónak. Innen már csak egyetlen kanyar volt, amit könnyen tudnak venni, de Ed valószínűleg nem tudja, így faraghatnak a lemaradásukból.

A forduló után hosszabb egyenes szakasz jött, de nem mert még jelet adni a gyorsításra, mert az eddig irányt adó ösvény eltűnt Nyeremény patái alól. Hátrapillantva meglátta Royt és Shadowt.

A szőke mén megugrott, de már vesztett, az éjfekete táltos túl gyorsan közeledett, már sehogy nem szerezhették vissza az előnyüket. Shadow könnyen melléjük ért.

Roy egyszerűen elugrott a lováról, és magával sodorva a szőkét, gurult párat a földön, bár odafigyelt, hogy az esésnél Ő kerüljön alulra, még véletlenül se Ed.

A lovak tovább vágtáztak, ezúttal már csak a megszokás kedvéért, csak a versenyzés miatt.

Roy felült, ellenőrizte, hogy mindene épen maradt-e. Edward viszont szikrázó tekintettel nézett Rá.

- Nem vagy normális! – kiáltotta. – Megsérülhettél volna! – hangja megremegett, szemében könnyek csillogtak.

- De semmi bajom – felelte nyugodtan, halkan.

- Hülye! Eltörhetted volna a karod! Vagy a lábad! – itt már teljesen elvékonyodott a hangja, s arcán kis könnypatakok indultak meg.

- Hé, nyugi, Te magad mondtad, hogy leesni tudni kell – mosolyodott el halványan, és ölelte magához.

Szorosan bújt hozzá, nem akarta elengedni, még egy pillanatra sem.

- Te nem ütötted meg magad? – kérdezte, hangjába árnyalatnyi aggódás vegyült.

- Jól vagyok – motyogta. – De Te… ez akkor is felelőtlenség volt!

- Mért, csak Te keverheted a bajt? – érdeklődött csendesen.

Hirtelen lökte el magától, és húzódott hátrébb, hogy ne érjen hozzá az idősebbhez. Az nem nyúlt utána. Az arany szemekben megint ugyanazt a kétségbeesést és félelmet látta, mint fent a szobájában.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte csendesen. A szőke megrázta a fejét.

- Te… Én… Mi… Nem kellene… - mondta halkan.

- Mi? Na, de miért? – hökkent meg. A gondolat sem tetszett neki, hogy esetleg Ed nem akar vele többet együtt lenni. A szőke megint csak megrázta a fejét. Haja már megszáradt, tincseit meglebbentette a hűvös szellő, ami a fák között járt.

- Én… Te is tudod, vonzom a bajt… és ez nem jó… Tavaly is miattam kerültél bajba, meg most is, és… - nem folytatta.

A lovak visszajöttek hozzájuk, s Edward felpattant. Roy is felugrott, ha a szőke esetleg megint elvágtázik, elkaphassa.

- Jackpot! – a szőke mén odament hozzá, de a fiú nem ugrott fel Rá, csak hozzábújt a nyakához, és halkan szipogott a sörényébe. Nyeremény nem mozdult, orrával óvatosan bökte meg gazdája kezét, mi baja lehet.

Roy odalépett mögé, a ló horkantott, és dobbantott egyet a patájával, nemtetszése jeléül. Ám a srác nem igazán törődött vele, csak karjaival átfonta a szöszi derekát, óvatosan magához húzta.

- Na, ne sírj, főleg ne miattam – kérte kedves hangon.

Sokáig nem válaszolt, akkor is, csak alig hallhatóan, s egy dal idézettel:

_- „Sing with me (sing)  
Sing for the year (sing)  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away"_

Megértette, mit akar neki mondani, mégsem válaszolt. De Ed folytatta, apró változtatással a versszak végén, újra elmondta:

_- „Sing with me (sing)  
Sing for the year (sing)  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take me away" _– Megint csend lett. Aztán ismét a szőke törte meg a csendet. – Mi lesz, ha a holnap tényleg elvisz? Mi lesz? – kérdezte.

- Ugyan már, ezt ne féld előre – mosolyodott el. – Nem megyek sehova, s Te sem, még van a maival együtt négy napunk. Több mint a semmi és holnap megyünk sátorozni – hangja nyugtató volt. – Minden rendben lesz – ígérte. – Gyere, most Én vezetek – húzta magával.

Nem sétáltak sokat a fák között, a lovak kissé lemaradva mentek utánuk. Alig pár lépésnyi tisztásra értek. A fű rövid volt, és selymes, a tó vize lágyan nyaldosta a partot azon a két méter széles szakaszon, ahol benyúlt a szárazföldbe.

Roy tovább ment, aprócska ösvény jelent meg balról, látszott, egyvalaki járhatott annyit arra, s mindig ugyan oda lépett, mintha kockák lettek volna lerakva, a fű csak foltokban hiányzott.

A fák és a víz között haladtak el, Shadow és Jackpot nyugodtan ottmaradt, a szőke mén rögtön belerohant a vízbe, egy ideig úgy követte Őket, aztán elmaradt mögülük.

Széles ívű, hosszú kanyarulat után szemkápráztató látvány tárult a szemük elé – az egész tó. Szikrázott a víz, hűvös szellő járt. Roy egy kidőlt fához ment, leült a tövébe, Edward pedig szorosan mellé. Az idősebb térdeire hajtotta a fejét, úgy nézte a látványt.

- Hogy fedezted fel ezt? – érdeklődött halkan. A hely elvarázsolta, nem akarta hangosabb szóval összetörni ezt a varázst.

- Szerencsével – vont vállat. Óvatos mozdulattokkal simogatta a fiú hátát, aki megnyugodott, úgy érezte, hihet Roynak, minden rendben lesz.

Talán egy órát, talán többet is elücsörögtek ott, arra lettek csak figyelmesek, hogy a Nap narancssárga színt ölt.

- Menjünk? – érdeklődte meg Roy.

- Jó – bólintott. Felült, nyújtózott egyet, és felállt.

Ed az alattuk csillogó vizet figyelte. Rengeteg apró kavics volt a kristálytiszta víz fenekén. Valami megcsillant a napfényben. A szőke közelebb hajolt, hogy lássa mi az, de megcsúszott. Roy utána kapott, de nem tudott megkapaszkodni egyetlen fában sem, utána esett.

Edward prüszkölve jött fel a víz felszínére. Kacagott.

- Ilyen nincs! – mondta. – Ez már komolyan szerencsétlenség a köbön.

- Bárkivel előfordul – vont vállat Roy, Ő is mosolygott. Leginkább annak örült, hogy a szöszinek jó kedve lett. – Minek kellett annyira a víz fölé hajolnod?

- Láttam valamit… Mindjárt! – vett egy nagy levegőt, lebukott a víz felszín alá, s szemével keresni kezdte a csillanó tárgyat, ami miatt egyáltalán a vízbe esett.

Meg is volt, újra látta az aranyos csillanást, lenyúlt érte. A kövekre nem lépett rá, itt mélyebb volt a víz, úszott felfelé.

- Hát ez…? – pillantotta meg Roy, amit felhozott.

- Egy medál. – És valóban: aranyláncon függő, szív alakú medál volt. A víz nem ártott neki, tényleg nemesfém lehetett.

- Emiatt mártózunk?

- Ne morogj! Gyerünk – a part felé indult, s hamarosan elfeküdtek a kis tisztáson az öbölben. A lovak nyugodtan legelésztek.

- Megnézhetem? – nyúlt az ékszerért. Kezébe kapta, pólójába törölte róla a vizet és egy kis koszt, úgy vizsgálta meg. – Ezt nézd! – fordult hirtelen hasra és mutatta oda Ednek.

- Nem lehet… - képedt el. – Ez…

A medálon gravírozott monogram volt: _E. E._

- Véletlen lenne? – találgatott Roy.

- A könyvtár! – pattant fel. – Ha Elizabeth itt járt, annak nyoma kell, hogy legyen! Akár egyetlen oldalnyi titkos írás is elég, és kideríthetjük!

- Hé, hé, nyugi! Azt hiszed, lemehetünk most, amikor Ben csak a mesénkre kíváncsi? És amúgy is, tudja, hol keressen bennünket, amikor felhoztuk Jimet Ő is lejött.

- De akkor is! Érdekel…

- Jó, persze, elhiszem, de nem most megyünk le. Mondjuk, leosonhatunk vacsora után is, és szétnézhetünk a belső szobában is, úgy jó?

- Jó… - bólintott.

- Menjünk, útközben majd megszáradunk – állt fel Ő is.

Nyugodtan indultak vissza, nem siettek egyáltalán…


	10. Éjszaka a könyvtárban

Éjszaka a könyvtárban

Ben szikrázó szemekkel várt rájuk az udvarban.

- Mi volt olyan sietős? – kérdezte élesen.

- Én voltam! Egy kicsit kiborultam, de már minden rendben, Roy csak utánam jött – mentette gyorsan a menthetőt Ed.

- Még mindig tartoztok egy mesével – jegyezte meg az istállómester.

- Tudjuk – bólintott Roy. – Jim…?

- A szülei érte jöttek, a városban szálltak meg.

- Van bizonyítékunk ellene, ott van az íróasztalod fiókjában. Hangfelvétel – mondta a szőke.

- Akkor nincs mit tenni – sóhajtott a férfi. – Feljelentheted…

- Emberölési kísérletért, emberrablásért és akár még másért is… De tényleg, hogy' a fenében kapott el Téged? – fordult Roy felé.

- Blacky ugatott hajnalban, Én meghallottam és kimentem, gondoltam, csak nem a semmiért ugat úgy. Jim volt, a lovak körül bóklászott, csak Én nem láttam. Aztán elfutott a karámoknál lévő lejárat felé, Én utána és a járat elején leütött a sötétben. Hátulról – magyarázta.

- Na, szép. Újabb pont kerülhet a listára… Javítóba kerülhet ezért az egészért.

- Fog is! – biztosította Roy.

- Valami olyasmiről hadovált, hogy meg akartad ölni… - mondta Ben.

- Csak ezt hitte – legyintett. – Az ujjam vágtam meg, és nem a nyakát, csak ijedtében biztos úgy érezte… Nem bántottam volna…

- Eléggé – tette hozzá Roy.

- Akárhogy is, bonyolult a dolog – sóhajtotta a férfi.

- De nem bogozhatatlan – mutatott rá Roy.

- Nem halaszthatnák ezt mondjuk, túrázás utánra? Ne rondítsunk bele pont az utolsó napokba – javasolta Ed.

- Rendben, majd utána alaposabban átbeszéljük – értett egyet Ben, ezzel elindult előkészíteni az istállót a hamarosan érkező csapatnak.

- Merre menjünk? – kérdezte az idősebb.

- Nem tudom – vont vállat.

- Könyvtár…?

- Ne, még ne – rázta meg a fejét. – Most olyan jó idő van, és rég voltam kint, maradjunk – kérte, és felpillantott.

Határozottan indult meg a fűvel borított kert felé. A rövidre nyírott fűben puhán lépdelt, Roy követte. A hintaágyra ültek, illetve a szöszi félig feküdt, lábai nem értek le a földre. Az idősebb alig mozgatta a hintaágyat, így is lágy ringást idézett elő.

Ed a feje alá húzta az egyik csicsás, műanyag szövettel borított szivacskockákkal kitömött párnát, haját elterítette maga mögött. Lehunyta szemeit, nem aludt, csak egy pillanatig élvezte a csendet. Elmerült az emlékeiben, a jelent, a valóságot kizárta.

Egészen addig, míg Roy végig nem simított a hátán. Teste megrándult, olyan hirtelen lendülettel ült fel, mintha darázs csípte volna meg. Egy percig ijedten pislogott a srácra. Aztán megrázta a fejét.

Roy értetlenül nézett Rá, kezét hirtelen kapta vissza. Nem értette, most mi lehet a baj.

- Semmi, semmi, csak… - elhallgatott. Újra nekifutott, de csak ennyivel tudta befejezni: - Semmi…

Roy figyelte a riadt arcvonásokat, a szemekben tükröződő zavartságot. Pár pillanatig az arany szemek lecsukódtak, majd mikor újra találkozott a pillantásuk, már sokkal nyugodtabbak voltak.

- Mi baj? – kérdezte most meg, mivel az előbb kérdés nélkül kapta a „választ".

- Minden rendben – mondta lassan. Tekintetét levette a srácról és inkább az eget figyelte, amin tömött bárányfelhők úsztak el.

- Megijedtél, mikor hozzád értem. Mi a baj? – kérdezte ismét. Hangja nyugodt volt.

- Csak eszembe jutott egy emlék, és megijedtem, mert felébresztettél belőle – mondta. Végül is, majdnem igaz volt.

- Milyen emlék? – kapott rögtön a szón.

- Egy… régi emlék… már nem fontos – vont vállat, és visszafeküdt a párnára.

- Mégis, szeretném tudni – ezúttal óvatosan ért hozzá.

- Régebben nem ilyen voltál… nem ilyenek voltunk – bökte ki halkan.

- Hanem milyen voltam? – pillantott le Rá.

- Hát… - szemmel láthatóan habozott kimondani. Roy biztatóan elmosolyodott, hátha segíti a szőkét. – Nem ilyen, mint most… Hanem, olyan… voltál durva is, és néha tényleg megijedem… - mormogta.

- Ne haragudj érte – kérte csendesen, s kisimított pár tincset az arcából.

- Nem az, csak most olyan más vagy…

- Te sem olyan vagy, mint tavaly nyár előtt – cirógatta meg az arcát, s örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a fiú igen messze van a láztól.

Ed nem felelt, csak belesimult a kedves simogatásba. Teljesen a hátára fordult, felpillogott a srácra, elmosolyodott. Valahogy most minden olyan nyugodtnak, békésnek tűnt. Ezt a helyzetet szerette, mert eddig csak Jackpot közelében érzett hasonlót.

Kicsit lehajolt, apró szájra puszit adott a szöszinek, mire az hirtelen kapta el és húzta vissza egy hevesebb csókért.

- Mit is keresünk tulajdonképpen? – kérdezte Jasmine pár órával később, mikor már lent voltak a könyvtár nagytermében.

- Eh… Hát, fogalmam sincs. Talán egy vékonyabb könyvecskét, ami titkosírással van írva… - vakargatta meg a tarkóját Edward. – De nektek nem kéne aludni menni? Mármint, Mi a fél napot átszunyáltuk, Ti meg nem, és holnap…

- Nem maradunk sokáig – vágott szavába a lány.

- Te tudod – vont vállat. Átkutatta a polcot, szemei gyorsan siklottak könyvről könyvre. Igazából tényleg nem volt fogalma, mit is keres. Talán tudat alatt egy harmadik naplóra számított. Főleg, mivel az első kettő – a kék és a bordó – között hatalmas, több éves kihagyás tátongott, amit sehogy sem tudott értelmezni.

Végül szemei egy fekete, a többivel azonos méretű vékony könyvecskén állapodtak meg. Leemelte a bőrkötéses könyvet a polcról. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd felnevetett. Kacagva ült le a könyves polc tövébe.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Roy. A fiú felé fordította a könyvet. Azon arany E betűk díszelegtek.

Jasmine csak pislogott.

- Mi az?

- Ez… - kezdte Ed -, … egy rokonunké.

- Mutasd! – kezébe kapta a naplót. – Ez értelmetlen – közölte kis idő múltán.

- Csak családi titkos írás – mosolyodott el.

Alphonse odalépett a lány mögé és egy ideig méregette a „szöveget".

- Ezek csak sorok minden rendszer nélkül pontokból, vesszőkből, gondolat-, felkiáltó- és kérdőjelekből – csóválta fejét Jas.

- Szerinted – mosolya most vigyorrá szélesült. – Mi áll benne?

- Az első bejegyzés 1883 augusztusából van. Egy versenyről, amit Lindi egyik csikója, Póker nyert. Hm, úgy tűnik, minden csikójának ilyesmi neve volt… Szerethették a családban a szerencsejátékot… - gondolkodott el Al.

- Póker, Joker, Roulette, Ász, Király, Főnyeremény, Jackpot… - sorolta. – Meg vagy fél pakli francia kártya.

- Nálatok mindenki ilyen kreatív? – kérdezte Roy.

- Ez van – vont vállat. – Mi az utolsó dátum? – pillantott újra az öccsére.

- Nézem – gyorsan lapozott. – Ööö… 1903. február… három – olvasta, lassan, többször átnézve.

- Milyen kedves, a szülinapomon fejezte be – mosolyodott el Ed. – Egyébként stimmel, az utolsó naplóban február közepe felé volt az első bejegyzés. Bírom Elizabeth stílusát, még úgy is, hogy alapjába véve néhol elég tragikus dolgok történtek vele. Ki is volt Ő nekünk?

- Passz, Apu azt mondta, hogy az Ő nagymamája volt, de nem ismerte… - magyarázta.

- Nem is olyan távoli rokon… - gondolkodott el.

- Nem távoli, á, nem, röpke százötven éve született.

- Százötvenegy – javította ki.

- Nem mindegy? Ha megvan, amit akkora elánnal kerestél, mehetünk is, nem? – indult volna Jas.

- Menjetek csak, Én még maradok, bele akarok olvasni – kapta vissza a naplót.

- Én meg majd felrángatom – mosolyodott el Roy, és egy lámpát az asztalra tett, majd két széket is odahúzott.

- Ne maradjatok sokáig, ha holnap elalszotok, mérges leszek! – fenyegetőzött a lány.

- Nem lesz baj, nyugi már – integetett nekik látványosan, majd az első oldalba beleolvasva indult a szék felé.

Csakhogy Roy hamarabb elkapta, és az ölébe húzta, ahogy a széken ült. Ed nem tiltakozott, kicsit helyezkedve dőlt a mellkasának.

- Olvasod hangosan, hogy értsem? – kérdezte halk hangon, és a szőke vállára tette a fejét.

- Csak ne aludj el közben – figyelmeztette.

- Nem fogok – ígérte, s ahogy kicsit ingatta a fejét, lélegzete súrolta a fiú nyakát.

- _„1883. augusztus 14. – Ma, mindenkit meglepve, megyei döntőn Póker, Lindi harmadik csikója, minden más lovat lesöpörve a pályáról nyert. Tudtam, hogy a csinos tarka jól fut, de azt, hogy ennyire, álmomban sem gondoltam volna. Kellemes meglepetésként ért az esemény. Szerettem volna látni Apám arcát, mikor megtudja. De nem lehettem ott…" _– Fogytak az oldalak, s a történetben teltek a hónapok és évek. Edward csak néha akadt meg pár pillanatra, gyorsan belejött a titkosírás azonnali és pontos fordításába.

Roy hallgatta, figyelt a szöszire, ugyanakkor óvatos mozdulatokkal a továbbra is szabadon lógó tincseit átsöpörte az egyik oldalra. Először csak beleszuszogott a nyakába, majd apró csókokkal kényeztette.

Ed megborzongott a jóleső érzéstől és kicsit előrébb hajtotta a fejét, egy darabon még figyelt a szövegre, aztán sóhajtva elhallgatott.

- Roy…

- Hm?

- Ha ezt csinálod, nem tudok odafigyelni! – morogta, bár nem volt dühös. Újra érezte nyakán a srác ajkait, megint jóleső borzongás futott végig rajta. Egészen belesimult a karjaiba, ahogy az ölében ült. – Csak egy kicsit maradj még nyugton, mindjárt befejezem, még egy bejegyzés, jó?

- És utána?

- Megyünk _aludni_! – közölte, jól megnyomva az „aludni" szót.

- Olyan hangulatrontó vagy – dohogott.

- Én nem, de az öklöm igen, szóval ne próbálkozz! – figyelmeztette.

- Ugyan már, Én jó gyerek vagyok – mosolyodott el, és az orrával dörgölte meg a szőke nyakát, aki erre összerándult.

- Te?! Jó gyerek?! Kit akarsz becsapni? – kérdezte, miután az újabb borzongás végighaladt rajta. – Még egy ilyen, és soha többet nem alszok veled! – fenyegette meg.

- Az vagyok – vigyorodott el. – És ne mond, hogy nem élvezed!

- Pont ez a baj – halkította le a hangját.

- Én nem mondanám éppen problémának, de legyen, olvasd tovább, aztán menjünk aludni – adta be a derekát. Kicsit jobban magához ölelte, és egy kicsit helyezkedett a széken.

És Edward olvasta tovább a naplót. Az a bejegyzés, ami következett, igen rövid volt, nem több fél oldalnál.

_- „Ma hajnalban, hosszas betegeskedés után Lindi meghalt. Egy kicsit örülök, hogy nem szenvedett tovább, viszont érzem, nagyon fog hiányozni. Nem csak nekem mindenkinek…_

_Négy csikója maradt a Mi tulajdonukban: Necci, Táltos, Vágtás és Főnyeremény. Mind az anyjukra ütöttek, olyan szőkék, mint a Bátyám… _– Semmilyen dátum nem szerepelt, csak a papír alja volt pár foltban hullámos, mintha víz érte volna. Vagy éppen könnycseppek.

- Menjünk – állt fel Ed, rövid hallgatás után.

- Jó – értett egyet Roy. – Szerintem nyugodtan hozd fel a naplót is, végül is, hozzátok tartozik.

- Kösz' – bólintott.

Eloltották a lámpákat, helyükre csúsztak az ajtót nyitó könyvek, majd Ők elindultak a padlásszoba feljárójához vezető létrához.

Éjfélt ütött az óra, mikor felértek, s addigra már – hiába a fél nap átalvása –, álmosak voltak. Ed szó nélkül fészkelte be magát a falhoz, Roy mellé feküdt az ágyba, átkarolta, magához húzta.

Még rájuk került a takaró, gyors csókot váltottak és elmormoltak egy-egy „jó éjt-et" s már aludtak is mind a ketten.


	11. Ketten a csillagok alatt

Ketten a csillagok alatt

A szöszi meg sem mozdult, pedig a telefon fél perce teljes hangerővel zenélt. Vagy nem akart, vagy szimplán el sem jutott a tudatáig, hogy reggel van, fel kéne kelnie.

Végül Roy megunva a zenélést, elnyúlt a kütyüért és elhallgatatta. De Edward továbbra sem adta jelét, hogy kicsit is tudatánál lenne. Édesen aludt a karjaiban, hozzá bújva.

Ránézett az órára. Még ha fél óra múlva ébreszti fel, akkor is össze tudnak készülni, mire indulnak. Hát hagyta még aludni egy kicsit, maga is elbóbiskolt.

Szólt az óra, ezúttal mindenképpen el kellett kezdeniük összeszedni magukat. Felült az ágyon, óvatosan megcirógatta a szőke arcát, hátha magához térne. Ed végre megrezzent, szemei álmosan nyíltak ki.

- Máris reggel van? – hangja kissé rekedt volt.

- Az óra szerint – mosolygott Roy. Keze továbbra is a fiú arcán pihent.

- Nem lehetne még fél órát…? – kérdezte álmoskásan.

- Megvolt a plusz fél óra – sóhajtotta. – Na, gyere. Tusolni még van időnk, attól majd szépen felébredsz – felállt, míg Ed komótosan, lassan mászott ki az ágyból, és követte a fürdőszobába. Nem igazán volt kedve ébren lenni, vissza akart bújni a kényelmes ágyba aludni. Ennek hangot is adott:

- Aludni akarok – mormogta nyűgösen.

- Majd este a sátorban alhatsz – mosolygott Rá Roy.

- Az még messze van – felelte.

- Messze – hagyta Rá. Mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Ed magától nem fog elkezdeni vetkőzni, így a hosszas könyörgést és morgást megelőzve Ő bújtatta ki a pólójából, gyengéden végigsimítva a felsőtestén.

Kellemes bizsergés futott végig testén, amitől álomittassága kezdett egy kicsit szertefoszlani. Sóhajtott egy aprót, kezdte egészen jól érezni magát. Amint Royról is lekerült a póló hozzábújt, behunyt szemmel élvezte a pillanatot.

- Hé, szeretgetésről nem volt szó! – mosolyodott el és cirógatta meg az arcát, haját.

- Na, és?! Kit zavar? – kérdezte, oldalra fordította fejét, ujjai hegyével simogatta Roy világos bőrét…

Öt-tíz perc múlva Edward dühösen, kiabálva rontott ki a fürdőből. Csurom víz volt mindene. Felkapta törölközőjét és heves mozdulatokkal kezdte letörölni magát.

Halk torokköszörülést hallott a háta mögül, mire megfordult, aztán fülig vörösen vissza, kapkodó mozdulattal maga köré tekerve a törölközőt.

- Jasmine! Kopogni nem tudnál esetleg?! – fakadt ki.

- Én kopogtam! – védekezett. – Mi volt ez a háborúimitálás odabent? – bökött a fürdő ajtajára.

Gyorsan (és dühösen) kezdte mesélni, hogy Roy kedves mosollyal tessékelte be a zuhanyrózsa alá, aztán mielőtt Ő maga is belépett volna hideg zuhanyt zúdított Rá, mire Ed lekapta a helyéről a tust és lelocsolta Royt. Az egész helyiség úszott, mikor kitrappolt – de felébredt.

Mire befejezte a mesét, Roy is kilépett, és _száraz _ruha volt rajta. Hogy honnan vette, az kérdéses.

- Csak, hogy tudd: soha többé nem vagyok hajlandó egy fürdőszobába kerülni veled! Soha többet! – közölte nyomatékosan.

- Ugyan már, ne szívj mellre egy kis pancsolást! – mosolyodott el.

- Nem érdekelsz! – felkapta a ruháit és beviharzott a fürdőbe, csapta maga után az ajtót, majd kattant a zár is.

Jas gyanakodva figyelte Royt, aki nyugodtan pakolgatott. Végül szembe fordult vele.

- Mit nézel így?! Nem csináltam semmit! – emelte maga elé védekezőn a kezeit.

- Nem igazán érdekel. Ameddig vér nem folyik, addig engem nem érdekelnek a hálószoba titkaitok. Mindazonáltal figyelmeztetlek: nem egy nyugodt természet, vigyázz Rá – ezzel ellökte magát az ajtófélfától. – Ja, és kész a reggeli! – szólt még vissza a lépcsőről.

- Mintha magamtól nem tudnám… - mormogta maga elé és, a fürdőszoba ajtóhoz lépett, hogy megnézze, vagy legalább megkérdezze, mit csinál eddig bent a szőke.

Az ajtó éppen akkor nyílt, s Ed neki ütközött, ahogy kilépett. Felnézett a srácra, de nem kerülte ki. Az megeresztett egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt, majd kedvesen magához ölelte, amit a szöszi viszonzott.

- Na, ne haragudj – kérte.

- Vagy kiengesztelsz, és _talán _nem kapod vissza, vagy nem, és akkor szívsz, mint a torkos borz – vázolta fel a lehetőségeket mormogva, de nem dühösen és hozzá bújt. – De attól még haragszom – tette hozzá, bár ez nem volt hihető, miközben ölelte.

- Jó… - mosolyodott el Roy. – Mivel kezdjem?

- Például visszaadhatnád a hajgumimat, mert ha nem, felforgatom érte a házat még indulás előtt – közölte.

- Muszáj…? – pislogott Rá kiskutya szemekkel.

- Igen! – vágta rá Ed határozottan.

- Na jó… - adta be a derekát. Hirtelen lépett el mellőle, majd az asztalhoz sétált.

Fél perc múlva Edward egy fokkal jobb kedvvel, lazán összekötött hajjal ment le a lépcsőn.

- Azt hittük, már elő sem bújtok ma – köszöntötte Őket mosolyogva Ben.

- Csak Ed álmos volt egy kicsit, és fel kellett ébreszteni – vigyorodott el Roy.

- Hát persze, nem tudom, Te mennyire leszel álmos holnap reggel! – vágott vissza a szőke, miközben elfoglalta helyét Jasmine és a feketehajú között.

- Ó, Én úgy alszom, mint a bunda, teljesen mindegy, hol – legyintett jókedvűen.

- Hát persze – mosolyodott el gonoszan Ed, aztán falatozni kezdett.

- Hogy vagy? – fordult felé Ben hirtelen.

- Remekül – mondta nyíltan. – Túléltem minden utóhatást és úgy tűnik más bajom nem lett.

- Akkor jó – nyugodott meg az istállómester is.

- Tényleg, aki esetleg nem pakolt be, az tegyen el egy esőkabátot vagy dzsekit, mert számíthatunk egy kis esőre – figyelmeztette a csapatot Max.

- Nahát, az egy érdekes dolog lesz – jegyezte meg Jas.

- Az biztos – értett egyet Al.

- Van víziszonyos lovunk? – érdeklődte Ed két falat közt.

- Szerintem nincs – mondta Max.

- Akkor nincsen semmi gond, Mi nem vagyunk cukorból.

- Pedig valamelyik nap pont úgy viselkedtél – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Roy, amikor visszagondolt a hűtőfürdőre.

- Befognád, ha senki nem kérdezett?! – mordult Rá sértetten, s a reggeli további részén nem szólt hozzá.

Fél óra múlva mindenki indulásra készen volt az udvarban. Az utolsó felszerelés ellenőrzéseket hajtották végre, Ben és Max pedig felpakolt még két lovat. Többek közt egy nagyobb, öt-hat személyes sátrat, és egy kisebbet hoztak pluszba, ha vihar kerekedne, semminek ne legyen baja az esőtől.

Aztán végre valahára nyeregbe lendültek, s elindultak, hogy legközelebb a tábor utolsó előtti napján lássák viszont a házat. Az erdőben az elágazásnál nem arra indultak, amerre szoktak, hanem az útvesztő egyik ösvényére tértek rá, pontosan arra, amin tegnap még Jackpot vágtázott végig, majd Shadow, és amelyik a kis öbölhöz vezet.

- Neked közöd van ehhez? – pillantott hátra a sort záró Royra Ed, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy egészen új helyen fognak tábort verni aznap este.

- Mondjuk – bólintott.

- Akkor azt is tudod, hol alszunk ma – kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.

- Igen – hangzott a tömör válasz.

- De hol van ösvény, ami felvisz a hegyekbe? – kérdezte most kíváncsian.

- Majd meglátod – mosolyodott el titokzatosan.

Az aprócska öbölnél megálltak egy kicsit, majd egy szinte elveszni látszó ösvényen mentek tovább, ami ugyan lankás volt, mégis érezhetően emelkedett. Az ösvény hirtelen vált láthatóvá, mintha csak azért tűnt volna el egy kilométeren keresztül, hogy az arra tévedők megunják az út nélküli bóklászást és a biztos eltévedést, s így csak azok láthatják a tájat, akik ismerik a járást is.

Erdőben léptettek felfelé, aztán jobb oldalt hirtelen elfogytak a fák, s szemkápráztató táj tárult a szemük elé. A jobb oldalon hegyek határolták a kilátást, köztük meg-megcsillant a tó vize. A baloldalon dimbes-dombos táj volt, majd hirtelen egyenesedett ki, s apró hullámokat vetve végleg alfölddé változott a távolban. Alattuk erdő terült el – Ednek fel sem tűnt, milyen magasan vannak –, apró, csillámló szalagként futott a patak, majd a híd után eltűnt. Leláttak a házra, a legelőkre, a karámokra, az országútra, és még a városra is. És az ösvény tovább emelkedett, ki tudja, talán a csillagokig.

Jackpot a láthatatlan jelre megtorpant, s Edward máris elővarázsolta – ki tudja honnan – a fényképezőgépét, hogy megörökítse a tájat – talán egyszer a szobája falán fog lógni.

Shadow elfért a szőke mén mellett, így nem is csinált nagy ügyet abból, hogy az megállt az orra előtt. Roy figyelte a szöszit, ahogy gyorsan visszanézte a képeket, s el is tüntette a fényképezőt. Aztán Nyeremény ügetésben indult a csoport után, s az út hamarosan elkanyarodott, vissza a fák közé, továbbra is a hegyre fel.

Lehetetlenül hosszúra nyúlt fennsíkon vertek tábort éjszakára. Vagyis kezdték el. A fennsíkot vékony ér osztotta ketté, Ők a jobb oldalán kezdtek neki sátrat állítani, az erdő „árnyékában", szélvédett helyen.

- Nem igaz, hogy tavaly óta nem tanultál meg felállítani egy nyamvadt sátrat! – dohogott Ed, mikor észrevette, hogy Roy ugyan úgy bénázik, mint egy éve.

- Nem ez volt a fő elfoglaltságom – vont vállat a srác.

- Miért?! – emelte a tiszta égre a tekintetét. – Miért mindig Én?!

- Na, ne nyafogj, hanem segíts, különben a szabad ég alatt alszunk – figyelmeztette a feketehajú.

- Te beszélsz? Na, jó… Csak csináld azt, amit mondok, és lehetőleg ne bukj fel a kötelekben, jó?

- Jó, jó, vigyázok – ígérte.

Fél órába telt, mire a sátor a helyén állt, s nem dőlt se jobbra, se balra.

- Idegtépő feladat veled sátrat állítani – közölte este vacsora után a szőke.

- Nem vagyok nagy kempinges – vont vállat fektében.

- Vettem észre… Legalább az alapvető csillagképekig eljutottál, vagy nem tudnál tájékozódni iránytű nélkül?

- Valamikor volt róla szó… De, hogy mikor… - mormogta.

- Na, gyere, megmutatom Sarkcsillagot – mászott ki a Holdfényes éjszakába.

- Tanár úr…?

- Hülye! – mordult Rá halkan, nehogy a többieket felzavarja. – Lehetőleg ne akadj bele egyik kötélbe se! – Ő óvatos léptekkel kiszlalomozott a sátrak közül, míg Roy szitkozódva bukdácsolt ki. – Élsz még?

- Azt hiszem.

- Akkor jó. Vigyázz, patak! – figyelmeztette, ahogy átlépett egy szűkebb részénél.

- Ennyire béna talán még nem vagyok – morogta mögötte Roy.

- Ki tudja? Ha összevizezed magad, kizárlak! – fenyegette meg.

- Köszi, kedves vagy.

- Ugye?

Eltávolodtak a tábortól és a fáktól, tiszta kilátás nyílt az éjszakai égre. Egyetlen felhő sem zavart be, még egy aprócska fátyolfelhőcske sem úszott be a Hold vagy a csillagok elé.

A szőke körbenézett az égen, elkönyvelte magában, hogy minden csillagkép a helyén van, esetleg kicsivel arrébb, mivel már késő van és ilyenkor nem szokott nézelődni.

- Az ott a Nagy Göncöl – mutatta. – Vagy Nagy Medve, mindegy, kinek hogy tetszik. Ha a hátsó két csillagának a távolságát ötször felméred, megvan a Sarkcsillag meg az északi irány – magyarázta. – Az ott a Kis Göncöl – a felettük lévő apró ponthalmazt mutatta. – Bár távcsővel jobban lehet látni. Az meg, az a dupla v meg a Cassiopeia, valami görög hős lehetett vagy mi. – Hátra pillantott Royra, aki Őt nézte, véletlenül sem a sötétlő eget. – Figyelsz Te rám egyáltalán?

- Csak Rád figyelek – felelte halkan. Edward érezte, hogy forróság önti el az arcát, furcsán érezte magát.

Roy elmosolyodott rajta, a tiszta Holdfényes időben tökéletesen kivehető volt, hogy a szöszi mennyire elpirult ettől a pár szótól is. Kicsit közelebb lépett hozzá, hátulról ölelte magához, állát Ed vállának támasztotta.

Sokáig álltak így, talán órákig is, mikor a feketehajú ellépett mögüle, elkapta a kezét, és húzni kezdte magával.

- Gyere – a síkságon indult el előre.

- Ho-hová? – még mindig kicsit kába volt, talán a hely varázsa, talán az előtte lépdelő illata tette vele, de nem igazán tudott tisztán gondolkodni.

- Majd meglátod – mosolygott Rá.

Nem volt választása, követte a srácot, aki csupán néhány percig ment előre az éjszakában. Laposabb, nagyméretű kő nőtt hirtelen a fűből. Tapintása még langyos volt a Naptól.

Ed úgy érezte, álmodik. Alig pár percnyire voltak a tábortól, mégis olyan volt, mintha csak ketten lennének. Ketten, a gyönyörű, kellemesen hűvös nyári éjszakában a csillagok alatt.

Leereszkedett a kőre, Roy pedig mellé ült. Egyikük sem törte meg az éjszaka mély csendjét. Egészen addig, míg egy fényes, nagyobb hullócsillag nem szelte át az eget, hosszú fehér fénycsóvát hagyva.

- Láttad Te is…? – kérdezte suttogva a szőke.

- Hullócsillag volt – bólintott. – Kívánj valamit.

- Jó… - behunyta szemeit, majd egy pillanat múlva, mikor a kívánságot már elnyelték más gondolatok, óvatosan Royra pillantott.

Tekintetük találkozott, zavartan kapták el pillantásukat a másikról. Ed a füvet kezdte tanulmányozni, míg Roy halkan nevetni kezdett. Aztán csak magához húzta a szöszit, és úgy ölelte, mintha sosem akarná elengedni.

- Ne menjünk vissza…? Reggel megint álmos leszel – mondta halkan.

- Jó, menjünk – egyezett bele, de mielőtt felálltak volna, adott egy apró puszit a szájára. Felállt, de Roy visszarántotta egy csók erejéig, majd visszaosontak a táborba.

- Haragszol még a reggeli miatt? – kérdezte óvatosan, és kisöpört pár tincset az arcából.

- Nem is tudom… - mormogta szorosan hozzábújva. – Talán már nem… Aludjunk – tanácsolta álmosan.

- Akkor jó – ölelte magához. – Szerintem is – értett egyet. Igazított még egy kicsit a takaróján, majd aludt is.


	12. Viharos napon

Viharos napon

Edward arra ébredt, hogy fázik. Vacogott, futkosott rajta hideg. Közelebb bújt Royhoz, és kezével a takaróját akarta kitapogatni, de az alig csúszott lejjebb a vállánál. Vagyis nem Ő képzeleg, valóban _hűvösebb _van, mint az éjjel volt.

Kinyitotta szemeit, aztán elnyúlt a sátrat tartó rúd mellett lévő órájáért. Az alig mutatott fél hatot. Nem érezte magát álmosnak. Kibontakozott Roy öleléséből, felült, a srácra terítette a saját takaróját is. Óvatosan elnyúlt a táskájáért és elővette belőle a hosszú fekete nadrágját és a hozzá való kapucnis cipzáras pulóvert.

Amilyen halkan csak tudott, átöltözött, majd pár gyors mozdulattal a haját is összefogta. Tudta, hogy akármilyen korán is van, a kelő Nap fényének már látszania kéne a sátor szövetén keresztül is. De bent alig látott a félhomály miatt. Cipőit is felkapta, és kimászott a sátorból.

Az előző éjszakai tiszta égnek nyoma sem volt – sűrű, nehéz felhők takarták az eget. Kitartóan szemerkélt az eső. A lovak felé elnézve látta, hogy minden felszerelésük le van takarva egy ponyvával.

Elnézett előre, a kő felé, ahol az éjszaka ültek. Az valószerűtlenül közel volt hozzá, alig száz-százötven lépésnyire. Kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy ennyire közel van, mikor tegnap úgy érezte, annyira eltávolodtak a tábortól, hogy szinte ketten voltak csak…

Megrázta a fejét. Vállat vont. Az éjszaka csalóka, és ezt tudta jól. Bármilyen fényes is, könnyedén becsaphatja az embert. És amúgy is, elvarázsolva érezte magát, aminek most valahogy nyoma sem volt. Talán az eső miatt, ami szemerkélt.

Eddig fogta a sátor másik tartó rúdját, hogy a fém átmelegedett a tenyere alatt, de most elengedte. Ellépett a kötél mellett, hallgatózott, de csak valamelyik ló horkantott néha. A kikötött, nyugodtan ácsorgó táltosok felé indult.

Lépései nem hallatszottak, az egész tájat betöltötte a szitáló eső halk, egyenletes, monoton kopogása, ahogy az erdő fáinak leveleire hullott, ahonnan legördülve a fatörzsekre vagy az avarba cseppent. És persze, mindent átjárt az édes, finom eső illat. Friss volt a levegő, tegnap még kissé súlyosnak hatott, majd éjszaka hűlni kezdett, s most alig lehetett húsz fok.

De ez pont kellemes volt az elmúlt napok hősége után. _Csak az eső ne esne_ – gondolta Edward bosszúsan. Egy meleg szobából nézve semmi problémája nem volt vele, így viszont, hogy estére valószínűleg mindenki bőrig fog ázni és átfagy, már annál inkább.

Remélte, Ben és Max kitalálnak valamit. Az egy dolog, hogy az összes sátor vízálló. Elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy még Roynál is idősebb mind. Ma már biztosan nem lehet ilyeneket szerezni, ahhoz túl jók. Az is lehet, hogy órák óta esik, mégsem arra ébredt, hogy úszik a sátor, hanem arra, hogy, a vékony pólóban és nadrágban fázik.

A lovak nyugodtan ácsorogtak, nem zavarta őket az eső, vagy a hűvös. Közeledtére Jackpot örömmel felnyihogott, kedvesen megbökte orrával, aztán a zsebénél kezdett kutakodni, van-e nála cukor.

Persze, volt. Előhalászta a zsebéből, Nyeremény pedig boldogan elropogtatta az édességet. Ed összeborzolta lova sörényét, aki ezt nem vette jó néven, hevesen rázta meg a fejét. A fiú elmosolyodott rajta, aztán megsimogatta a ló orrát, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve eloldozta. Nem értette, miért, keze magától nyúlt oda a csomóhoz és egy rántással el is oldotta, majd ráparancsolt a szőke ménre, hogy maradjon, ahol van.

Az idő egyelőre csak kiadós esőt ígért, de a szöszi tudta jól, ennyivel nem fogják megúszni. Még az is lehet, hogy fél óra múlva a kifutószél fogja tépni a fákat, s a tó túloldalán már csattognak a villámok.

- A fenébe, esik! – hallott a sátrak felől egy lány hangot, s rögtön tudta, Jasmine lesz az.

- Ne már! – ez Rita volt, ahogy a két lány kimászott a sátrukból. Ed az órájára pillantott, ami most fél hetet mutatott. Ilyen gyorsan elröppent volna egy óra? Nem is csinált semmit! De az is lehet, hogy a félhomályban elnézte a mutatókat és alig tizenöt perce van ébren. Nem tudta volna megmondani, úgy elmerült a gondolataiban.

- Jé, Te fent vagy? – pillantotta meg Jas ahogy nyújtózva lépett párat. Ed csak bólintott, megpaskolta Jackpot nyakát és otthagyta. – Az jó, segíthetsz reggelit csinálni!

- Szerintem ez nagyon nem jó ötlet – jegyzete meg most a szőke. Beszélgetésük nem volt hangos, mégis minden sátorban mozgolódás támadt.

- Mért?

- Odaát már tombolhat a vihar, ha minket is elkap, bajban leszünk, az ösvények eláznak és viharban nem tanácsos az erdőben lenni – magyarázta.

- Valahol igazad van – szólt közbe Ben, aki valószínűleg már órák óta fent volt. – Talán most kéne elindulnunk, amíg lehet. Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen idő lesz, mikor tegnap még meleg volt.

- Van valahol a közelben hely, ahol meghúzódhatunk? – kérdezte idegesen Jas, mert haza már biztosan nem érnek.

- Nem igazán… - felelte Ben gondterhelten.

- Lehet, hogy mégis – Roy kimászott a sátrukból. Bár a haja a szélrózsa minden irányába állt, és első pillantásra igen álmosnak tűnt, jobban megnézve látszott, hogy éber. – A múltkor, mikor erre jártam egy ismerősömmel, találtunk egy elhagyatott házat… még istálló is volt mellette, bár, hogy milyen állapotban van, azt nem tudom. Ha szerencsénk van, ott elleszünk, míg el nem ül a vihar – magyarázta.

- Milyen messze van innen?

- Legkésőbb délre ott lehetünk, ha fél órán belül indulunk – felelte.

- Rendben. Kapjuk össze magunkat! Aki akar, az reggelizzen, aki kibírja délig, az pakoljon! – adta ki az utasításokat Ben.

Edward visszaindult a sátorba, gyorsan összekapkodta a holmiját, a fényképező is előkerült, azt a ruháiba csomagolta, ha beázik is a táskája, ne legyen baja. Aztán már dobta is ki a hátizsákot az esőre.

Roy is gyorsan szedte össze a holmiját, s még ki sem mászott rendesen a sátorból, Ed már akasztotta szedte is össze a tartó köteleket. Pillanatok alatt be lett zsákolva a sátor és a hozzá való minden szerszám is.

Két sátor még így is állt – Edith és Gabriella; Ben és Max sátra, ami a legnagyobb volt. A két férfi gondosan pakolta ki a sátorból. Ed elment a két plusz lóért, hogy elkezdhesse felpakolni őket…

Háromnegyed óra múlva egy erdei ösvényen indultak el, ekkor már megmozdult a levegő – megérkezett a kifutószél. Eleinte csak apróbb lökésekkel borzolta meg a fákat, és terelte másik irányba az esőcseppeket. Egy óra múlva viszont már a fák is recsegtek az erejétől.

A csapat most egy lankás fennsíkon ügetett végig, az ösvény végeláthatatlannak tűnt alattuk, de kitartóan mentek a szélvédettebb helyet ígérő völgy felé. Amint beértek, megkönnyebbülten folytatták útjukat, itt csak az eső áztatta Őket.

Az apró kunyhó és istálló valóban elég réginek tűnt, de biztonságosnak, és rendíthetetlennek. Csakhogy előtte egy megáradt patakon kellett átjutniuk, ami semmi jót nem ígért, tekintve, hogy körülötte fel volt ázva a föld.

- Ez érdekes lesz – morogta Edward.

- Egyet értek – mondta Jas. – Fentebb nem lehet, hogy jobb? – Sárga villám cikázott át a tájon, a szőke rögtön felhúzta pulcsija ujját és az órát nézve számolt.

- Durván másfél kilométerre van a vihar innen – jelentette. – Nincs időnk feljebb menni.

- Jó, de hogy jutunk át?! Ha átugratunk, megcsúszhatnak a lovak! – Jasmine ideges volt.

- Ha itt maradunk, garantáltan mindenki összeszed egy torokgyulladást! – vágott vissza idegesen Ed, majd egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy megnyugodjon. Benre nézett.

- Jelenleg Én is tanácstalan vagyok – mondta az istállómester. – Mondanám, hogy egy jobb lóval meg lehetne kockáztatni egy ugrást, és akkor valaki megnézhetné, van-e egy akkora palló az istállóban, amin át tudnak menni a lovak is – vázolta fel.

- Szerintem Shadow át tudná ugrani – jegyezte meg Roy. – Lemehetnék…

- Jó ötletnek tűnik, jobb, mint itt ácsorogni – bólintott Max.

- Inkább megyek Én! – szólt közbe Ed. – Könnyebb vagyok, mint Roy, és Shadow kedvel, visszaérünk gyorsan… Már, ha megengeded – pillantott Royra.

- Nem is tudom… - bizonytalanodott el a feketehajú. Az egy dolog, hogy Ő megy, tudta, hogy veszélyes, Shadow megcsúszhat és mindketten beleborulhatnak a megáradt patakba… De hogy Ed menjen helyette…! Nem szívesen engedte volna el, ugyanakkor tisztában volt vele, hogy két évvel több a tapasztalata…

- Biztos vagy benne? Jackpot talán… - kezdte Ben.

- Shadow fiatalabb és nagyobbat tud ugrani. Nyeremény képes és megijed az égzengéstől, ha ledobna útközben azzal teljesen áthúzná a tervünket. Másrészről, úgy érzem, kicsit fáradt, lehet, nem bírná kétszer az oda-vissza utat – magyarázta hadarva.

- Hát jó, ha úgy gondolod – egyezett bele.

- Roy…?

- Jó, menjetek, majd Én vigyázok Jackpotra. De Te is vigyázz magadra!

- Nem lesz semmi baj, ne aggódj, és mindkettőnkre vigyázok!

Shadow pár perc múlva készen állt az útra, csak a nyereg és egy hosszabb kötél maradt rajta.

- Sietünk vissza! – ígérte Ed, közben megsimogatta Jackpot orrát. – Légy jó, és fogadj szót Roynak meg Alnak, rendben?

Fellendült Shadow hátára, akinek ez cseppet sem volt ellenére. Roy odalépett az éjfekete táltoshoz, megsimogatta a nyakát.

- Vigyázz magatokra, jó?

- Vigyázok – felelte Ed.

- Nem neked mondtam! – vigyorgott Rá fel. A szőke vágott egy fintort, majd megfordulva hátrébb léptetett, hogy legyen elég hely.

Vágtába ugratta Shadowt, aki fél perc múlva már a patak túl oldalán fékezett. Ed vigyorogva fordult hátra, intett, majd elügetett. Tudta, most jön csak a neheze, le kell jutniuk hegyoldalon a völgyben álló házig, ami nem lesz piskóta. Sziklás hegyoldal volt, bármelyik pillanatban megindulhattak alattuk a kövek.

Tíz perc múlva úgy gondolta, biztonságosabb, ha Shadownak nem kell Őt is cipelnie. Lecsúszott a hátáról, és egy percig kapaszkodott a nyeregben. Nem vette észre, hogy egész testében remeg, míg meg nem kellett állnia a saját lábán.

Villám cikázott át az égen, alig számolt magában négyig, követte is az égzengés. Vagyis már tényleg a közelben van a vihar, bár még nincs egy kilométeren belül.

- Jól van, Shadow, semmi baj. De jobb lesz, ha nem ülök Rád, úgy biztonságosabb. Ugye, jössz utánam, ha elengedlek, akkor is? – Shadow csak nyihogott, és kedvesen a tenyerébe fújt. – Gyere, menjünk – hívta, s a ló követte.

Óvatosan ereszkedtek le köves, alig látható ösvényen. Csúszós volt az út, de Ed így is többször esett el majdnem, mint a ló. Úgy tűnt, Shadow pontosan tudja, hova léphet és hova nem, ami a szőkének valahogy sosem jött össze. Többször csak kis híja volt, hogy le nem gurult az amúgy lankás hegyoldalról.

Már majdnem lent voltak a füves részen, mikor Shadow hirtelen megtorpant. Edward hátranézett Rá, majd hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, mi baja lehet a lónak. Sok eshetőség cikázott át az agyán egy pillanat alatt: Shadow nem akar Roy nélkül tovább menni; valamit érez vagy hall, amit Ő nem; esetleg valami baja van, például kavics ment a patája és a patkója közé.

De nem. Shadow mozgásra lett figyelmes a sziklák között, azért torpant meg. Érezte, hogy az a valami ott veszélyes, és erre figyelmeztetnie kell Edwardot is. Idegesen felnyerített.

- Mi baj? – kérdezte Tőle a fiú, maga is ijedten.

A kígyó kisiklott a sziklák közüli résből…

Shadow hátsó két lábára állt, fenyegetően felnyerítve. Ed megijedt, hátrált pár lépést, de megbotlott egy sziklában és elesett…

A ló patái fémesen koppantak a kövön, a kígyó inkább nem próbálkozott a nála sokkal nagyobb teremtménnyel szemben, visszavonult.

Idegtépő volt a várakozás. Roy egyfolytában az óráját nézte. Nem érdekelte az egyre szakadó eső, most még az sem, hogy idegessége ráragadhat Jackpotra is. A lóra nem kellett ragasztani, amúgy is egy helyben toporgott, zavarta, hogy Edward Shadowval távozott olyan sietősen, és Ő nem mehet utánuk.

Royt az zavarta leginkább, hogy nem mehet utána. Biztos volt benne, hogy Jackpot könnyedén átugraná a patakot, csakhogy Ed azt mondta, nem bírná kétszer az utat. Aggódott érte, szerette volna, ha mihamarabb visszaérne, s Ő a karjaiba zárhatná…

Fényes villám cikázott végig a tájon, alig három másodpercre rá dörgött az ég. _Vagyis a vihar egy kilométeren belül van…_ - gondolta tompán. Érezte, hogy az esőcseppek az arcát mossák, de nem akart mozdulni.

Aztán valami hozzáért. Fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, Shadow állt felette.

- Mi a…? – kérdezte. Felült, fájdalom hasított a hátába. Elnézett a sziklák felé. Tíz métert gurulhatott… De legalább már a biztonságosabb füvön van, alig ötven méterre a háztól… Megrázta a fejét. Rosszabbul is járhatott volna. Karját, lábát törhette volna.

És még arra sem jött rá, mi ütött Shadowba, hogy majdnem megrúgta. Ezen most nem gondolkodott inkább, felállt és a lóra nézett. Az bűnbánóan pillantott Rá.

- Biztosan jó okod volt rá – mondta és megpaskolta a nyakát. – Gyere, felfelé majd könnyebb lesz. – Újabb égzengés rázta meg a tájat. – Jobb lesz sietni – jegyezte meg magának.

Ugyan semmi értelmét nem látta, mégis vágtázott a házig. Kint hagyta Shadowt, belépett az istállóba. Félhomály volt, a levegő nehéz, s minden poros. De jobb, mint odakint a viharban, az esőben. És ahogy elnézte, van elég hely a lovaknak.

Nagyobbra tárta az ajtószárnyakat s körbepillantott valami olyan után kutatva, amit elbírnak, és amin a lovak is át tudnak kelni biztonságosan az azóta talán kétszeresére dagadt patakon.

Megakadt a szeme egy kisebb asztalnyi pallón, ami látásra elég lett volna, hogy átérjen az egyik parttól a másikra. Elég masszívnak is tűnt. Remek, de hogyan köt rá kötelet?

Körülnézett az istállóban. Kell lennie valami szerszámnak, amivel lyukat üthet az egyik sarkába, vagy valami!

Shadow nyugodtan ácsorgott az istálló bejáratánál, majd óvatosan belépdelt, hogy ne az esőn álljon. Körülszimatolt, de pár egéren kívül semmi érdekes nem volt az öreg épületben. Figyelte Edwardot, aki valamin nagyon ügyködött.

- Na, végre! – sóhajtott fel. Odalépett Shadowhoz, leoldotta a nyeregről a kötelet.

Roy megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor meglátta Edet és a lovát. A fiú mosolygott, bár mozdulatain látszott, hogy fáradt. Amint tehette, szorosan magához ölelte.

- Minden rendben?

- Ühüm – bújt hozzá a szöszi. – Majd mesélek… – mormogta. – Mindegy, hogy hol, de aludni akarok! – hangján is hallatszott, hogy nyűgös. – Fura – folytatta, – alig csináltam valamit, mégis olyan fáradt vagyok, mintha egész nap nyeregben lettem volna…

- Nem mondanám, hogy alig csináltál valamit, de most mindegy. Hamarosan lent leszünk, és akkor majd alhatsz – ígérte.

Folytatták volna a beszélgetést, de Jackpot féltékenyen arrébb lökdöste Royt, és Ő maga mutatta ki szeretetét gazdájának.

- Jól van, Jackpot, Téged is szeretlek, nyugi – ölelte át a sárga nyakát. Neki fel sem tűnt, mit mondott, viszont Roynak annál inkább. Elmosolyodott, úgy érezte – a szakadó eső és az egyre tomboló vihar ellenére is –, minden rendben lesz.

A kis kunyhóban tűz ropogott a kandallóban, s bár kissé szűkösen voltak, mindenki megnyugodott, hogy nem a szabadban vészelik át a vihar maradékát. Amint beértek, akkor kezdett csak rá igazán, dörgött-villámlott, s az eső is úgy ömlött, mintha csak dézsából öntenék.

Készült az ebéd, de a tűz közvetlen közelében álmosító volt a meleg, Ed el-elbólintott, alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, végül nem törődve a külvilággal Roy ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és mély álomba merült. Vizes ruháit levetette, s most két takaróba burkolózva, pólóban és rövidnadrágban gömbölyödött össze kiscica módjára a feketehajú srác mellett, aki csak mosolyogva figyelte.

A szöszi mozdulatlanul aludt másnap reggelig, még akkor sem rezzent meg igazán, mikor Roy a ház egyetlen ágyára fektette. Ő maga az ágy mellé feküdt a hálózsákjára.


	13. Kilátások

Kilátások

Edward közelebb akart bújni Royhoz, de rá kellett jönnie, a srác bizony nem fekszik mellette. Ahogy megmozdult, hátába zavaró, állandó sajgás költözött.

Eszébe jutott a tegnap… Esett egy szépet, most azért fáj a háta. Kinyitotta szemeit, pár pillanatig azon gondolkodott, hol is van, majd azon, hogyan és mikor került ágyba. Nem emlékezett rá.

Felült, hátában a fájdalom erősödött. Körülnézett, az ágy mellett Roy aludt a hálózsákján. Elmosolyodott, lehajolt hozzá, de kibontott haja az alvó arcába hullott – arra sem emlékezett, mikor bontotta ki. Gyorsan húzódott vissza, visszafeküdt az ágyra, onnan figyelte a srácot.

Roy elmosolyodott, sötét szemeit kinyitotta, mosolya még szélesebb lett.

- Te aztán tudsz aludni! – mondta köszönés helyett.

- Öhm… Mikor aludtam el…? – kérdezte, mivel sehogy sem tudta felidézni, hogy lefeküdt volna.

- Tegnap dél körül, mint akit fejbe vertek… Az ölembe ájultál, szó szerint – mulatságosnak találta a dolgot, még mindig szélesen mosolygott.

- Az szép lehetett – somolygott Ő is. Roy felült, adott egy jó reggelt puszit a szöszi szájára.

- Hát, egyesek furcsán pislogtak.

- Egyesek rohadtul nem tudnak érdekelni – morogta, és felemelte fejét, hogy viszonozza az előbbit.

- Örömmel hallom – mosolyodott el.

- Amúgy is, ha nekem így jó, akkor más véleménye magasról nagy ívben, hogy mást ne mondjak! – Roy ezen egy kicsit meglepődött, aztán a jókedv visszaült az arcára.

- Szóval, neked jó így…? – kérdezte egészen közel hajolva Edhez, hogy orruk szinte összeért.

- A leghatározottabban – bólintott aprót, s elmerült a sötét szempárban.

- Akkor jó. – Akart még valamit mondani, mégsem szólt, csak végigsimított a szőke hátán, aki erre felszisszent és megrándult. Próbált elhúzódni Roy érintése elől, de nem tudott.

- Mi baj?

- Csak tegnap… - kezdte, azután bizonytalanul elhallgatott.

- Mi volt tegnap? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.

- Szóval, jöttünk le, amikor Shadow hirtelen megtorpant. Én gyalog jöttem, így is percenként akartam elesni… El sem tudtam képzelni, mi lehet a baja, aztán hirtelen felállt a két hátsó lábára Én meg hátráltam és elestem… Gurultam egy kicsit, és biztos akkor üthettem meg a hátam… - mesélte.

- Vigyázhatnál kicsit jobban magadra – dorgálta meg, de hangjából inkább csak az aggódás hallatszott ki.

- Jó, jó, vigyázok – forgatta szemeit.

- Nagyobb bajod is lehetett volna! – jegyezte meg.

- De Én szerencsés vagyok – mosolyodott el.

- Emellé vonzod a bajt – tette hozzá.

- Igen – bólintott. – A többiek…?

- Elmentek kerülni egyet ebben a szép időben, míg Te aludtál – felelte. A szőke csak most figyelt fel rá, hogy a koszos, sebtében tisztogatott ablakokon Napfény áramlik befelé. – Jó idő van, majd huszonnyolc fok – jelentette.

- Akkor jó. Mit csinálunk ma? – ült fel az ágyon, a takarók lecsúsztak róla, jólesőn nyújtózott.

- Ha jól vettem ki Ben szavait, összekapjuk magunkat, és lemegyünk a partra.

- Szuper! – lelkesedett, s egy pillanatra még a tompa sajgásról is elfeledkezett.

- Előbb megnézem a hátad, fordulj csak ide! – kérte szigorúan.

- De jól vagyok – nyafogott, de engedelmeskedett a „parancsnak" és pólóját felhúzva fordított neki hátat.

- Na, szép, ezeket a színeket még az unokaöcsém kifestőkönyve is megirigyelné! – csóválta fejét Roy, majd felállt. – Hozok rá kenőcsöt, ne mozdulj!

- Kösz szépen – morogta, majd elnyúlt az ágyon. Kialudta magát, de a lustaság fél egészség, ugyebár…

Roy két perc múlva lépett újra be, a tavalyról ismert fehér dobozos kencével.

- Ah, tudtam, hogy lesz valami – sóhajtotta. – Szerencse, hogy elraktam.

- Kösz, ez kedves – hallatszott fojtottan a hangja takarók közül.

- Nem feltétlenül kell veled történnie valaminek, de - és ezért ne haragudj, - kezd evidenssé válni a dolog – mondta, ahogy óvatosan hozzáért a zúzódáshoz.

- Nem tehetek róla – mormogta.

- Hát persze, hogy nem – mosolyodott el szeretőn. – De véletlenek sincsenek.

- Nem mondtam, hogy véletlen volt, béna vagyok, és erről tudok.

- Nem mondanám bénának… Kész is. – Lehajolt, lágy csókot lehelt a szőke nyakára, aztán leült mellé az ágyra.

- Mikor jönnek meg…? – érdeklődte halkan.

- Nem tudom, egy óra múlvára ígérték magukat másfél órája… Arra apelláltak biztos, hogy sokáig alszol.

- Milyen kedves itt mindenki! – sóhajtott, ahogy felült.

- Na, Én tényleg az vagyok! – bizonygatta.

- Hát, nem mindig – rázta meg a fejét, de azért mosolygott.

- Nem vitatkozom – közölte, ezzel beismerve, hogy a szöszinek igaza van.

- Na, látod – vigyorodott el győzedelmesen.

- De azért tudok kedves is lenni!

- Ezzel meg Én nem vitatkozom – vont vállat.

- Na, azért! Ajánlom is!

- Mert különben mi lesz? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.

- Nem is tudom… - gondolkodott el látványosan.

- Ne törd azt, ami nincs, a helye fájni fog – figyelmeztette.

- Hé! – Roy elkapta a srácot, aki pár pillanaton belül az ágyon feküdt alatta.  
- Hé! Szállj le rólam! - Feszelgett, próbálta lelökni magáról Royt. Első gondolata az volt, hogy egyszerűen lerúgja magáról. Aztán meggondolta magát, végül is, bántani nem akarta. Inkább ellazult, kihívóan figyelte a feketehajút.

- És ha nem? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Akkor nem… De legalább hadd mozduljak! – kérte. – Fáj a hátam.

Elérte, hogy legalább a karjait mozgathassa. Átkarolta Roy nyakát és lehúzta magához egy forró csókra.

Roy meglepődött, aztán mit sem sejtve hagyta magát. Csakhogy Ed egy hirtelen mozdulattal fordított a helyzetükön, Ő került felülre. Térdeivel szorította le Roy kezeit, az alhasára ült, tenyerei a mellkasán nyugodtak. Csábosan mosolygott, arany szemei csillogtak.

Roy egy pillanatig azt sem tudta, mi történt aztán elmosolyodott.

- Hoppá – kommentálta az eseményeket.

- Hoppá, bizony – helyeselt Ed, kicsit közelebb hajolva.

- Gondolom, nem akarsz elengedni… - suttogta.

- Eltaláltad – bólintott továbbra is mosolyogva.

- Sehogy sincs rá mód…? – Ed érezte, hogy Roy keze kicsúszik a bal térde alól. Készült, hogy ha kell, elkaphassa. De az idősebb csak az arcát simogatta meg, kedvesen.

A szőke belesimult a tenyerébe, ellazulva szuszogott bele, szemeit lehunyta. Halkan sóhajtott, óvatosan leereszkedett a srác mellkasára, fejét is ráhajtotta és hallgatta a szívverését.

Roy kedvesen simogatta a hátát, gondosan kikerülve a sérülését. Elmosolyodott, aztán halkan megjegyezte:

- Benned egy macska veszett el, vagy előző életedben az voltál.

- Mért mondod? – kérdezte az előbbi hangerőhöz igazodva.

- Csak mert néha teljesen úgy tudsz hízelegni, mint egy cica – cirógatta meg az arcát.

- Pedig nem fogok megtanulni dorombolni – mormogta és hozzádörgölte az arcát Roy kezéhez.

- Pont erről beszélek – mosolyodott el. – Nem is kell, bár egyszer meghallgatnám…

- Nem tehetek róla… - a végét érthetetlenül motyogta el. – Zaklass ezzel mást – tanácsolta.

- Szerintem nem tetszene az neked.

- Hm – volt a felelet, ahogy hirtelen emelte fel a fejét és figyelt valamire pár pillanatig. – Jönnek – jelentette.

- Hm? Igen? Én nem hallok semmit – pislogott Roy meglepetten.

- Egyik füledre kicsit, a másikra nagyot hallasz – vont vállat, majd egy gyors puszi után már a táskáját kereste.

Valamivel délelőtt értek le a partra, s ott indultak el az ismerős szakasz felé. Edwardnak határozottan jó kedve volt, a kenőcsnek hála a háta sem fájt már, de azért ha tehette, óvatosan mozdult.

Jackpot kipihenten, lelkesen kocogott lovasával a hátán. Remekül érezte magát, a várható fürdőzés lehetősége pedig még jobban feldobta. Szőke szőre csillogott a Napfényben, sörénye és farka vidáman lobogott utána az enyhe szellőben, ami éppen csak megborzolta a szikrázó tavat.

A szokásos, sziklás helyen pakoltak le. Nyeremény izgatottan toporgott, amíg a lovasa gyorsan átöltözött, aki most is hagyott magán pólót, fehéret. Fellendült a szőke ló hátára, tekintetével Jasminet és Alphonset kereste. Két bólintás volt a válasz, majd fejével intett csak Roynak, hogy kövesse.

Jackpot megugrott, majd vágtában szelte a homokot, szorosan csatlakozott mellé Roulette, Fürge és Shadow is. Nem versenyeztek, csak a vízig rohantak, majd az előző napi vihar miatt kissé lehűlt lábszárig érő sekélyesben vágtáztak végig, felkavarva a vizet. A tó szikrázó cseppjei kiszökkentek a nagy egészből a lovak patái nyomán, félig összevizezve a lovasokat.

Majd belegázoltak, hogy végül a lovaknak is úszniuk kellett. Azok ügető mozdulatokkal szelték a habokat. Főnyeremény a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatban rázta meg magát. Ed éppen nem kapaszkodott, így a hirtelen mozdulattól háttal borult a vízbe. A vízfelszínre érve kidörgölte szeméből a vizet, és elkapta a szökni készülő sárgát.

- Nana! Nem mész sehova, Te, butuló! – figyelmeztette szigorúan, ugyanakkor mosolyogva. Nehezen, de visszakászálódott a ló hátára, és onnan nézett körbe.

Jasmine is a vízben volt, hogy önszántából mártózott, vagy Roulette tehet róla, arról fogalma sem volt. Az öccse és Roy még szárazak voltak, legalábbis még biztosan nem mártózott egyikük sem a kristálytiszta, mégis első pillanatra jéghidegnek tűnő tóban.

Edward gonoszan mosolyodott el, Jackpot úszva indult meg alatta egyenes Roy és Shadow felé.

Mivel Shadow úgy gondolta, hogy a szőke páros nem veszélyes rájuk nézve, nem is jelzett közelségükről gazdájának, bár lehet, jobban tette volna. Roy későn vette észre Őket, így Ednek volt alkalma belelökni a vízbe.

Vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy a srác megkapaszkodik az éjfeketében, és szúrós pillantást küld felé, amiben harag nem volt, csak kicsi neheztelés.

- A tavalyi miatt kaptad! – közölte a szőke.

Roy körbefordult a tengelye körül, majd odaúszott Jackpot mellé és lerántotta a hátáról a fiút. Nyereményt nem igazán zavarta, hogy lovasa el lett „rabolva", de most kivételesen nem indult el rögtön önkényesen körülnézni.

- Hülye… - morogta Ed pár prüszkölés után.

- Te kezdted!

- Nem igaz! – vágta rá.

- Ugyan már, vizes vagy, ennél jobban már nem lehetsz, hát nem mindegy?

- Nem, nem mindegy! – akadékoskodott, csak, hogy a feketehajúak ne legyen igaza.

- Hisztis cica – mosolyodott el és megcsókolta.

- Nem tudom, mennyire díjaznád a fulladásos halált – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva, mikor már kapott levegőt.

- Fiatal vagyok Én még a halálhoz!

- A halál nem válogat! – vetette oda szárazon, s még csak nem is sejtette, mennyire igaza van…

- Most pukkadsz? – kérdezte Roy.

- Nem, csak… semmi – zárta le. Egy pillanattal később már a sárga hátáról mosolyogott le. – Jössz?

- Megyek – s felkászálódott Shadow hátára, aki láthatóan élvezte a pancsolást.

Napnyugta volt, mikor bekocogtak az udvarba. Ugyan nem mentek annyit, mint ami be volt tervezve, mégis mindenki nyúzottnak tűnt.

- Csak egy forró fürdőt és egy ágyat akarok! – esett be a padlásszobába Ed. Hátizsákját ledobta a matrac mellé, ahol aludnia kellene, s máris indult volna a fürdőszobába, ám Roy még időben elkapta.

- Csak lassan a testtel – mosolygott Rá. – Nem rohanunk, maradj nyugton – kérte, s Ő is hasonló módon tette le a hátizsákját. Kilépett a szobából, és a szőke még hallotta a lépteit, ahogy lement a lépcsőn, de csak a közvetlenül alattuk lévő szintre. Ekkor már kezdett benne körvonalazódni egy gondolat, mire készülhet Roy…

- Forró fürdő, ágy majd lesz később – ígérte, ahogy benyitott a második emeleti fürdőszobába, majd betessékelte a szöszit.

- Jó – bólintott. Az álmosító meleg körülölelte, rögtön elbágyadt. Hallotta, ahogyan kattan a zár az ajtónál, aztán kedves ölelésben találta magát.

- Ennyire csak nem fáradhattál el – mondta halkan.

- Nem tehetek róla… Olyan furán érzem magam… Lehet, hogy még ez is utóhatás… Hogy ilyen fáradékony vagyok – mondta kényelmesen hátradőlve.

- Gyógyulj fel belőle – szorította egy pillanatra szorosabban magához.

- Igyekszem – mormogta.

Roy óvatos, gyengéd mozdulatokkal, de egyik pillanatról a másikra vetkőztette le, s Edward most először gondolt rá, hogy bizony lehet tapasztalata a srácnak. Végül is, nagy hódító hírében állt… És szinte hetente látott másik lányt az oldalán…

- Hahó, Ed! Minden rendben? – Roy hangja rángatta vissza a valóságba.

- Aha, persze, csak elgondolkodtam – mondta zavartan. – Bocs.

- Tényleg fáradtnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg halkan, és adott egy puszit a szőke ajkaira; Ed észre sem vette, hogy szembe fordult vele.

- Pedig valahogy már nem érzem úgy – mosolyodott el.

- Akkor jó. Gyere, még a végén kihűl a víz – húzta a kádhoz.

A víz valóban majdnem forró volt, de Ednek jól esett. Odabújt Royhoz, Ő pedig átkarolta a derekát, úgy húzta magához.

- Ez már volt kilenc nap? – kérdezte halkan.

- Volt… sajnos – bólintott.

- Nem tűnt annyinak… - motyogta.

- Nekem sem – sóhajtotta.

- És holnap vége – szorosabban bújt oda.

Roy nem tudott mit mondani, végül levegőt vett, és egészen mást mondott, mint amit akart:

- Ugyan már, miről beszélsz? – Aztán, választ sem várva kérdezte meg: - Hogy van a hátad?

- Majd bekenhetsz még, de szerintem jól lesz – felelte, majd csend borult rájuk.

- Ne menjünk? – kérdezte tíz perc múlva az idősebb.

- Felőlem – és már állt is fel a vízből. Mostmár valódi, ólmos fáradtság vett erőt tagjain, alig volt ereje mozdulni is.

A padlásszobában állott volt a levegő, ami először belépve fel sem tűnt nekik. Roy azonnal ablakot nyitott, az éjszaka hűvös, simogató levegője beáramlott. Úgy húzta az ágyba a szöszit, hogy feje a mellkasán pihenjen, és a takarót is úgy húzta magukra.

- Csak ne akarj megfojtani, jó?

- Nem fogok mocorogni – ígérte.

- Ed…

- Alszom – jött az alig érthető válasz.

- De ez fontos – bizonygatta Roy.

- Jó, majd reggel… - és tényleg nem szólt többet.

- Na, szép – mosolyodott el haloványan Roy. – Még azt sem hagyod, hogy elmondjam? Szép kilátások, mondhatom – sóhajtott, és beleborzolt a szőke tincsekbe, majd elnyúlt a lámpa kapcsolójáért.

A szobára vastag sötétség hullott, s hamarosan Ő is elaludt.


	14. Lemenő Nap fényében

Titkos szoba

Hangtalanul osont le az ismerős kőlépcsőn. A zseblámpa elég fényt adott neki. Kámfor hűségesen követte.  
Hűvös volt, ezen a lámpa kékesen derengő fénye sem segített sokat. Az egyik kanyar után meleg sárga fény vetült a kőfolyosóra.  
Edward nyelt egyet. Megtorpant, keze a zsebébe süllyedt, majd suttogott a kutya fülébe és az engedelmesen leült a kanyar előtt.

Belesett a bejáratnak számító nyíláson, szokta a fényt. Itt mintha fokokkal melegebb lett volna. Nem látott be a nyílás elé állított könyvespolc miatt. Beljebb lépett a fal mellett, próbált kilesni a könyvek között, de azok katonásan, szorosan álltak egymás mellett, még a méretük is ugyanaz volt, csak a vastagságuk nem.

A polcot megkerülve éppen annyi hely volt a következő üveges szekrény és az előbbi között, hogy egy ember átfért volna. Odafigyelve, hogy az árnyéka ne látsszon a falon kihajolt és körülkémlelt.

Hirtelen érezte meg, hogy megváltozott a levegő körülötte. Aztán a gúnyos hang, ami az eddigi csendben felhangzott, alaposan Ráijesztett.

- Ne bujkálj! Tudom, hogy itt vagy!

Percekig csak a dörömbölő szívverését próbálta nyugtatni. Azon csodálkozott, hogy nem hallja meg… Nem válaszolt, csak előlépett a résen keresztül. Szemei szikráztak, ugyanakkor légzése nyugodt volt.

- Tudtam, hogy nemsokára felbukkansz – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Jim.

- Tudtam, hogy itt leszel – felelte. Tekintetét körbejáratta a termen. Szeme megakadt az egyik sarokban, Roy ott ült egy székhez kötözve. Magánál volt, szeme dühösen villogott. Edward automatikusan lépett egyet felé.

- Ne mozdulj! – parancsolt Rá Jim. Gúnyos mosolya nem tűnt el arcáról. A szőke felé fordult.

- Engedd el! MOST! – hangja komoly volt, parancsoló és határozott.

- Mert ha nem, mi lesz? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nem akarod tudni – sziszegte.

- Azt hittem, kinőttünk már a gyerekes és üres fenyegetésekből – hangja gunyoros volt, lekezelő. – De térjünk a lényegre! – újra elmosolyodott, ezúttal önelégülten.

Edward nem válaszolt. Tökéletes terve valahogy most mégsem tűnt annyira tökéletesnek. Valahogy úgy kellene kormányozni a dolgokat, hogy azok neki kedvezzenek…

- Tehát. Ha azt akarod, hogy Roy szabaduljon, nincs más dolgod, mint aláírni azt a papírt ott – mutatott az asztalra. Azon valóban fehér lap hevert, egy könyv és egy toll.

Az arany szemek megvillantak. Alighanem tökéletes tippje van, mi állhat azon a nyamvadt papíron. Nyugodt léptekkel indult az asztalhoz, fél szemmel mindig Jimet leste, aki közte és Roy közt állt fél úton.

Szemei végigsiklottak a lapon. Majdhogynem elmosolyodott. A tollért nyúlt, majd a keze sebesen egymás mellé írta a betűket, végül letette az íróeszközt. Félbehajtotta a papírt, és a könyvet kinyitva becsúsztatta a lapok közé.

Jim felé fordult. Az továbbra is mosolygott, bár most szinte örömtelin, hisz' Ő nyert.

- Hozd ide! – le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy mennyire élvezi a helyzetet. Furcsa fény villant a szemeiben, még nincs vége…

Edward átnyújtotta a könyvet.

Viszont Jim nem fogadta el. Karjánál fogva kapta el a szőkét, aki hirtelen ellenkezni sem tudott. Egy pillanat múlva a barnahajú a falnak szorította.

- Mit akarsz?! – kérdezte ijedten. Nem tudta leplezni, hogy a hirtelen helyzetváltás váratlanul érte. Mégis, próbálta összeszedni magát.

- Csak nem megijedtél? – duruzsolt a fülébe, amitől Ed megborzongott. De nem a jó értelemben.

- Szeretnéd, mi? – vigyorodott el. Kirúgta alóla a lábait, és azzal a lendülettel a vállainál szorította a földre. Haja kibomlott a kapucni alól, tincsei eltakarták Roy elől az arcát. – Nincs akkora mákod – szűrte fogai között.

Talán két másodperc sem volt, de lehet, csak az események pörgése miatt tűnt annyinak, mire Jim nyakának nyomta a hideg acél pengét. A barnahajú srác egy pillanatig elkerekedett szemekkel nézte, aztán elvigyorodott.

- Úgy sem mered megtenni – közölte hidegvérrel.

- Úgy gondolod? – szemei megvillantak, kicsit erősebben nyomta torkának a bicskát. Az élénkpiros vércseppek lassan folytak le a nyakán, meleg, vörössel keretezett nyomot hagyva. A srác szemei elkerekedtek ijedtében. Légzése felgyorsult, szinte zihált.

- Kérlek… - nyögte. – Engedj el! – Ed szemei összeszűkültek, egészen közel hajolt Jimhez, szőke haja a másik arcába lógott.

- Nem mész többet sem Roy, sem Jackpot közelébe. Soha senkinek nem említed ezt a helyet. Soha többé nem jössz le ide. Nem próbálkozol szökéssel. Soha, ismétlem, soha többé nem akarlak látni. Világos voltam? – hangja fenyegető volt, ugyanakkor halk.

- I… igen – nyekeregte ijedten. Bólintani nem mert, nehogy a penge még jobban a nyakába mélyedhessen.

Edward hirtelen lendülettel állt fel, és lépett kettőt hátra. A bicskát elsüllyesztette a zsebében, most látszott csak, hogy jobb kezének hüvelyk ujjából vér csöpög.

- Teeee…! – Jim szemei szikrákat szórtak.

- Igen, Én – vigyorodott el Ed. Füttyentet egyet, mire Kámfor berobbant a terembe, elállva a kiutat.

Jim Roy felé lendült, ám Ő már a nem a széken ült. Egyenesen, saját lendületével belerohant egy vastag, kemény borítós kötetbe, amit a feketehajú tartott elé. Elterült a kemény betonpadlón.

A szőke sóhajtott, leült a fal tövébe, kifújta magát. Roy mellé sietett, megölelte.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódón.

- Semmi bajom – felelte halkan, és kissé megnyugodva belesimult az ölelésbe. – Te…?

- Ne aggódj, nem mert hozzám érni. Túl sok lettem volna neki – vigyorodott el.

- Hülye! Én meg betegre aggódom magam miattad! – morogta, bár düh nem volt a hangjában.

- Be tudjuk zárni? – intett az ájult srác felé.

- A'sszem – bólintott. Kissé nehézkesen felállt, és az egyetlen falba beépített magas könyvespolc felé lépdelt. Roy követte.

- Mit keresünk? – érdeklődte.

- Egy vastag sötétkéket, egy alig centis zöldet, és egy… - elgondolkodott. Milyen is volt a harmadik? – És egy… - kezdte újra. Gondolatai lassan követték egymást, szinte csak vánszorogtak. Egyszerűen nem tudta felidézni a harmadik könyv színét. – Fogalmam sincs! – adta be a derekát. – De biztos, hogy arannyal volt ráírva a gerincre a címe és valami idegen nyelven…

- Na, kösz, csak minden második arany betűs és csak minden harmadik idegen! – morogta Roy.

- Lehetnél kicsit megértőbb is… - válaszolt. Most, hogy már majdnem minden rendben volt, rájött, milyen fáradt. Pedig nem igazán csinált semmit, és mégis, úgy érezte alig áll a lábán. – Valami fura nyelv volt, biztos nem használják ma már, különben találtam volna róla valamit… - magyarázta tovább, hátha segít valamit.

- Két idegen nyelven tudok, vagyis inkább csak értek, szóval minden egyéb fura – mondta.

- De ez minden tekintetben fura! – válaszolta türelmetlenül. A fáradtság miatt a türelme is oda lett, már ha volt egyáltalán.

Roy inkább nem akadékoskodott tovább.

Edward vagy háromszor végignézte a polcot, mégsem találta a keresett köteteket. Pedig biztosan ott voltak! Úgy érezte, szeme már jojózik, és a gondolatai is lassan csordogáltak.

Végül behunyta a szemeit pár percre, hátha utána látja a keresett könyveket. Újra neki kezdett, hogy átnézze, ezúttal szemei megakadtak a vaskos sötétkéken. Kihúzta a helyéről, belesett az utána maradt lyukba. A lámpával is bevilágított, ott volt a gomb.

- Hozol helyette két másik színűt? – pillantott Royra. – Onnan az egyik polc hátuljáról – bökött arra. A srác bólintott, odahozott két különböző színű körülbelül egyforma vastag könyvet, és a másik helyére csúsztatta őket.

Közben a szőke újabb kötetet vett le. Ez fekete volt, gerincén furcsa, cikornyás írással, arany színnel volt a címe. Kimondhatatlanul. Ennek is a helyére került két másik könyvecske, a harmadikat már nem keresték meg. A két gombot is elég elkeverni, úgy Jim már nem fog egyhamar kijutni.

- Menjünk – kérte Ed, s nagyot ásított. Hívta Kámfort, aztán otthagyták lámpásokkal telerakott szobát.

A könyvtárban hagyták a két elvitt kötetet, aztán helyükre húzták az a nyílást nyitva tartót két könyvet, majd a kattanás után a karámokhoz vezető járaton távoztak.

Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy kiértek a fák közül a hűvös, csillagos éjszakába. Majd leragadt a szeme, de azért felnézett az égre. A csillagok fényesen világítottak, nem hiányzott semmi az égről.

- Mi az? – pillantott hátra Roy, mikor észrevette, hogy nem követi.

- Semmi – ingatta a fejét lassan, és megdörgölte a szemeit. – Fáradt vagyok – mondta.

- Pedig még egy darabig nem fekhetünk le – sóhajtotta. Ő teljesen jól volt.

- Ne említsd! – leült a földre, aztán elfeküdt a füvön.

- Na, menjünk már, biztosan aggódnak értünk – lépett vissza.

- Hagyj itt – vont vállat fekve, s úgy érezte, nem volna ereje felállni.

- Persze! – mellé ült, Edward pedig odabújt hozzá, az ölébe fészkelődött. Roy reflexszerű mozdulattal cirógatta meg az arcát, aztán simogatta a hátát. Hamarosan csak a szőke egyenletes szuszogását lehetett hallani. – Elaludtál…? Na, szép, Én meg vigyelek be, mi? – mormogta magának, de azért nyomott egy puszit az alvó homlokára és valahogy felállt. – Gyere Te is, Blacky – hívta a kutyát, s az a nyomába szegődött a szavára.

- Értsétek meg, nem mondhatom el! – ismételte magát sokadszorra, fáradtan. Legszívesebben bebújt volna Ed mellé, hogy aludjon egy nagyot, mégsem tehette, Ben és az Édesanyja mindenképpen tudni akarták, honnan kerültek elő.

- És Ti? – pillantott Ben Jasminera és Alphonsera. A lány csak a fejét rázta. – Szóval itt vagytok hárman, plusz Edward és Jim és mégsem vagytok hajlandók mondani egy árva szót sem – vonta le Ben.

- Nagyon okos! Mehetnék aludni? – türelmetlenkedett.

- Na, várj! Legalább annyit árulj el, Ti ugye pontosan tudjátok, mi baja volt Ednek, igaz?

- Igen – bólintott Roy -, mérget kapott Jimtől. De már jól van, ez biztos.

- A többit is nyugodtan elmondhatjátok – Ed lépett a nappaliba.

- Na, de… az eskü… - ellenkezett Roy.

- Számíthattunk volna erre, túl sokan tudtunk róla… Mondjátok el – pillantott most az öccsére és Jasra.

- Meg is mutathatjuk…? – kíváncsiskodott a lány.

- Felőlem, Én csak aludni akarok – vont vállat.

- Akkor mért keltél fel?

- Mert gondoltam, hogy vallatás van – ezzel Ő indult is vissza fel.

- Én is megyek – ment utána. – Jó túrát – mosolygott vissza Benre és az Anyjára.

Ed már az ágyban volt, mire Ő felért, éppen a takarót húzta magára.

- Beférek még…? – lépett oda az ágyhoz.

- Nem is tudom – mosolyodott el.

- Hát kitúrnál a saját ágyamból?

- Talán – hátrébb húzódott a falhoz, így volt elég hely.

Roy magához ölelte, s Ő nem ellenkezett, csak odabújt hozzá.


	15. Köszönet

Köszönet

Nahát, megint itt! Ezúttal már a harmadik (meddig álmodoztam, hogy ezt mondhassam!) széria végénél! Hú, hát ezen is túljutottam, bár közel sem volt olyan nehéz, mint a Lovas tábor vagy a Csupán pár nap, azért ennek a végével szenvedtem sokat, és egyetlen percen múlott, hogy nem hetedike kerül a második dátum végére.

Mesélek egy kicsit, hátha jót alszotok tőle, hehe. Szóval. Első fő probléma: Edward, alias mormota. Ha össze kéne adnom, lehet, hogy öt napot átaludt a sztoriból, mikor az egész tíz nap volt… Lehetséges egyáltalán ennyit aludni?! A maradék időben pedig vagy Royjal szenyóztak egymással, vagy pedig hősködött. Na, szép.

Yaoi. Lesz még, lesz, lesz. De nem a közeljövőben. Szenvedtem vele, csoda, hogy Shadowt nem kergettem ki a világból a nyafogásommal. Úgyhogy neki külön köszönet, amiért el tud viselni!

Nos, hálám örökké üldözze a kedves kritika íróimat, akik megosztották velem a véleményüket, kedvesen bíztattak, és erőt adtak, hogy írjak, mert bizony, nagyon is sokat számítanak nekem a kedves szavaitok!

Köszönetem (nick)név szerint szól Nektek:

12-21

aiemma

Bogi91

edibebey

esl

Garunrine

ibu89

Mary32

Nikkel_bolha

Rit as Shadow

sifi

SzEm

verka

Vezi

Yue

zoey_96

Köszönet az Adminoknak, hogy mindent gond nélkül felengedtek!

Köszönet Mindenkinek, aki elolvasta!

És akkor a _**folytatásról.**_ Mert természetesen lesz, és valószínűleg én addig fogok élni…

Nos, ismét egy átvezető széria lesz, 3-4 fejezettel (de inkább három). El van már kezdve, de nincs róla vázlatom, és mindent pontosan le kell még jegyeznem hozzá. Nem ígérem, hogy mikor lesz, mert közben szeretnék elkezdeni egy másik fanfictiont is feltölteni, valószínűleg a kettő együtt készül majd.

A sorozat negyedik szériájának címe: Tragédia után

_Katie Cat; 2009. január 12. – 2009. március 6._


End file.
